Livin' In LA
by everythingintechnicolor
Summary: After being adopted by Zac & Vanessa, Brook has to adjust to her new 90210 lifestyle, but with paparazzi, new friends, parents who cant get enough of each other,and past secrets, nobody said it would be easy. penname previously xBabyxVxNo1xFan.
1. Finding Out

Okay well I know you all probably want to kill me for starting all over again! But I think im just messing things up now so im changing most of the story lines so you wont be reading the same story twice I promise. So here we go again. Review please.

* * *

Brooklyn Anderson ran her fingers through her chocolate brown hair, sighing and slamming her head down on the living room coffee table. 'Its no use Haylie! My family is Boring! B.O.R.I.N.G boring!' She exclaimed as her best friend for all 13 almost fourteen years of her life laughed at her over dramatic friend. 'Oh Come on Brook! There must be someone in these pictures you don't know?' Haylie reasoned and Brook shook her head.

Brook wasn't exactly your everyday 13 year old I mean yes, she had good friends and did well in school but it wasn't all great in her life. For a start she got like no attention for the boys, none, nada, zero! She was very pretty, Sparkling blue eyes, long brown hair that was loosely curled, She wasn't tanned but had clear skin. She was small, not fat but not skinny either, hitting a U.K dress size at a 10 which she was happy with** (U.S.A- size 6)**. Although all the problems in her life she kept her chin up. She was one of those people who believe they can do just about anything if they work hard enough and that's why she busted her ass of in school and practised her many talents constantly so she could move from this hell-whole otherwise known as Scotland and make something of her life, that was important to her. It was February 29th 2008 and Brook and Haylie had a family tree project due for the Monday so they decided to spend their Saturday at Brook's grans looking through old photographs trying to find something interesting, so far? No luck. 'Wait a minuet B,' Haylie said stopping and lifting one up to Brook. 'Who are these people?' Brook took the old photograph and looked at it closely 'That's me' she said referring to the baby, 'that's Ross' she said referring to her 17 year old Brother who was like her best friend they were so close. 'I don't know the others though' she said staring at the picture, Brook slipped it into her pocket making a mental note to look into it later on.

They finished up quickly as possible both thinking about that picture and who the two boys were but neither saying anything. Brook said her goodbyes to Haylie promising to call her if she discovered anymore and left Brook to make the short walk to her house. Whilst she was walking she let her mind wander there was a sixty percent chance she was making a mountain out of a mole hill and nothing would come of it but something inside her told her to keep looking. She arrived at her house and took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen, nobody was in so she crept up to her room switching her laptop that Ross had bought her on and going on Google. She stopped to think and realised what was she meant to type in, she didn't know where to start. She just started at the computer screen for what felt like an eternity until she heard the back door slam shut. Great. She thought. They were back. Closing her laptop and sliding it under her bed she lay in her bed and put her mp3 player up full blast letting the music take her away.

To Brook music was life. She loved nothing more to play the guitar or the piano and just sing her heart out pouring her feelings in every single song. She could be someone else for a minuet someone better. She looked up at the poster or Zac Efron sitting on her bedside, his gorgeous blue eyes staring back at her, she smiled. Why couldn't her life be like his?

She was brought out of her thoughts by a loud 'SLAM' her whole body trembled with fear as her 'father' appeared with an angry look on his face. She ripped the ear phones out of her ear and sat up as he walked forward, he crouched down so he was only inches away from her face. 'IVE BEEN SHOUTING YOU FOR THE PAST 20 MINUETS! YOU STUPID BITCH!' he said and slapped her across the face. She winced in pain as tears leaked from her eyes and down her gorgeous face.

'DON'T CRY YOURE NOT A BABY!' he said hitting her again. She tried to control her emotions to save herself more pain but the slaps and punches just kept coming.

After a good 7/8 minuets or pure pain he final left leaving Brooklyn curled up in a ball on her bed not making a sound just letting the tears fall down her face.

Her door opened again but this time it was Ross, he took one look at his baby sister and rushed over to her cradling her in his arms. 'God Brook, did he do this too you?' He asked and Brook nodded clinging onto Ross for dear life. 'Brook I know your scared but you need to tell someone, we need to get you out of here' Ross said in a soothing voice.

'What about you' She whispered looking up at him.

'Ill be okay, im moving in with Caitlin next month' he said and Brook nodded, Ross and Caitlin had been dating about 3 and a half years and Brook liked her she just didn't want to loose Ross. 'I need to show you something though' and with that he walked through into his own room and back into Brooks carrying a small piece of paper. Looking at the paper more closely she recognised it as the same photograph she had took from her grans earlier that day. She turned around and took the same picture from under her pillow 'I found it at Gran's today, Ross who are they boys?' Brook asked more curios than anything else.

'Our cousins, Zac and Dylan Efron' Ross said and Brook didn't even move, she didn't know how to react to something like that she just looked up at Ross who was expecting this kind of reaction from her. 'Do you want me to call them?' He said and Brook shook her head, no.

'Just give me a minuet' She said taking a deep breath Ross's words processing in her mind. Zac Efron was her cousin. She was Zac Efrons little cousin. Zac Efron was related to her. Would he abuse her like the rest of the family? 'No don't I no…. I don't wanna know im scared' she said and got off her bed and walked out of the house. She didn't know where she was going she just knew she had to get away.

Ross meanwhile was looking between the phone and the door which Brook had not long ran through, he decided he better call Zac and let Brook calm down, she wasn't stupid to put her self in danger and she had her mobile on her so he figured calling Zac would be a good idea. Looking at the time just to make sure it wasn't like the middle of the night or anything he pulled out his phone and pressed the green call button.

**Zac/**Ross

'**Hello?'**

'Hey man its Ross'

'**Oh Hey little Cuz! Whats going down?'**

'Brook found out today about it all, I found her in her room, my dad had been hitting her again. She ran out once I asked if I should call you, she is confused and im worried'

'**okay well remember our plan, ill try and get a flight out, Van will be with me though probably and we will take it from their yeah?' **

'how do I do this without my parents knowing?'

'**You need to go to Gran, its time Ross. You need to tell her everything, grab some stuff for Brook and go their tonight, tell her and call the police'**

'Okay, how long do you think you will be so I know for things to take from Brook, they aren't in the house right now but I don't know how much time I have'

'**Okay 1 minuet im on the net right now, okay I can get a flight out tonight, in 2 hours. With the time difference ill meet you at Grans in the morning, me and Van will book a hotel, Brook can come with us and you can too or stay with Caitlin. Just don't forget anything because I don't think we will be able to go back to that house' **

'Okay man, Oh Brook is walking round I can see her out the window, ill text you when we get to grans and were safe'

'**Good luck man. Love you both'**

'Love you too Zac, so does Brook she is just in shock this is big for her'

'**I know okay ill see you tomorrow'**

'Bye'

And with that Ross hung up as Brook came into the room. 'Baby girl don't ask any questions okay, please. I know your upset and we will talk about it tonight but while we have time we need to get out of here now. Pack things you need because we probably wont be coming back, were going to Grans and Zac and Vanessa are meeting us tomorrow now I know something is bothering you but I need to get you out of here first okay?' he said and she nodded grabbing the suit case from above her bed. Throwing in essentials, her ipod, teddy bear, laptop and some photos and some clothes she really liked as well as a few DVD's and anything with general meaning, plus her guitar her and Ross were ready to leave within the hour.

'Okay this is it princess' Ross said and she nodded

'Lets get out of here' and with that they both climbed in Ross's car and headed for their Grans house.

'Ross? Brook? What a nice surprise' Their Gran said as they walked into the living room, she noticed their stuff and looked confused. 'Gran we have something to tell you but first is it okay if we crash here tonight?' Their Gran nodded and they dumped their stuff. 'Go get into your pyjama's and ill make some hot chocolate okay?' She said and both children nodded. Brook returned in her High School Musical pj's that Ross had bought her with her dolphin named 'Troy' in one arm. She couldn't sleep without Troy, he was about the length of her leg, The school went a trip to sea world in America, Brook was too young to go but Ross went and bought her Troy and she hasn't slept a night without him since.

'Whats going on Kids?' Their Gran said sitting down with their Grampa.

'Our parents are abusing us, Well Brook more than me' Ross said getting straight to the point. Their Grandparents look shocked.

'is it bad?' Their Gran said and Ross nodded getting Brook who was sitting on his lap to stand up. He lifted up her shirt just below her bra and un veiled the bruises and scratches. 'Oh My God'

Brook and Ross explained everything from the plan Ross had, had with Zac for months because he new Brook found find out soon enough to Zac and Vanessa flying out tonight.

'Its late, I think you kids should go to bed, your Grampa is on the phone to the police right now, they will be arrested before Zac and Vanessa step foot into the country so please don't worry.' Their Gran said and the both nodded Ross placing a hand on Brooks back and leading her into the bedroom. 'Night Gran, Grampa, Love yous' Brook said and Ross echoed adding in a thanks at the end.

'Love you too sweet hearts' She said and closed the door over to the guest bedroom knowing they wouldn't be going to sleep for a long time but giving them their privacy.

* * *

'Okay Princess, why did u get upset earlier and run out' Ross asked running his fingers through her hair.

'I was scared I guess' brook said looking up at the ceiling.

'Of what?'

'I don't know the thought crossed my mind that if my parents abused me whats to say Zac wouldn't, but I guess I was being stupid' She said and he pulled her closer. 'I know your scared of trusting people right now but trust me Zac and Vanessa wont hurt you, they are nice people and they will never touch you, I wont let anyone do that to you again I promise' He said and she nodded.

'Im sorry I should have trusted you. How long have you known they were our cousins?' She asked as her eyes started to fall heavy.

'That's a story for another day Princess, get some sleep tomorrow is going to be an eventful day' And with that he snuggled up to his baby sister and let sleep over come him not really knowing what tomorrow will bring but excited for every minuet of it.

* * *

Brooklyn awoke the next day and got out of bed, walking through to the living room she saw Ross sitting watching TV. 'Hey' She said sitting down. 'Hey Brook, Howar you this morning?' Ross said and Brook nodded good. 'Zac just called, he just landed there going to their hotel then meeting us for an early dinner around 4pm in Glasgow so we need to leave about 3. Nothing too fancy smart casual' He said and she just nodded, she still hadn't wrapped her head around this whole thing.

'Kids?' Their Gran said walking into the living room.

'Yea?' The both replied in unison.

'The police called this morning, your mom and dad have been arrested, they are being taken to court in 2 weeks until then, Zac has guardianship of Brook and Ross you don't need one since your over 16.' Their Gran said and Brook just stayed silent while Ross responded.

Ross and Brook were at the train station waiting for the train, after boarding it they sat down together and Brook pulled out her ipod. Ross sighed she had barely said 2 words to him all day, he thought she would be excited she was going to meet her idols but no. she just kept herself to herself all day.

'Brook do you plan on talking at all today?' He asked

'Yes' She replied a little moodily 'Look this is hard and confusing just give me some time okay?' she asked and he nodded knowing not to push her.

Another 20 minuets rolled by and Brook still hadn't said much, as the train pulled into Glasgow Central both kids got off the train and made the 15 minuet walk to the restaurant. 'You okay?' Ross asked his sister.

'Nervous, have you met Zac before?' Brook asked and Ross nodded his head in response.

'So have you, you were young though' He said and she nodded satisfied at the answer. The arrived at the restaurant and Zac and Vanessa were already there. Brook took a deep breath and followed Ross over to the table.

'Hey guys' Zac said standing up giving Ross a man Hug then giving Brook a hug.

'Hey Zac' Ross said 'Hey Vanessa' He said to Zac girlfriend of 2 years.

'Hey Ross, Hey Brook' She said and Brook struggled to from words at meeting her idol, role model, oh my god she was meeting Vanessa Hudgens. 'H-Hi' She stuttered as Ross laughed at her.

They sat down and got to know everyone a little better and there was no awkwardness anymore, Brook felt a lot more comfortable which everyone was grateful for. 'So lets get to the point, what going on?' Zac asked Ross.

'Well they were arrested last night and you have guardianship of Brook at least until the court date as you had signed for that before,' he said and Zac nodded. 'So the court is in 2 weeks, until then I don't really know whats happening' He admitted.

'Right okay, well, are you moving in with your girlfriend?' he asked and Ross nodded grinning causing everyone to laugh. 'Okay well I don't really think it's a good idea for Brook to go back to school tomorrow,' he said and Ross agreed 'We'll just see how things go until the court case okay?' He said and everyone nodded.

'Baby im going to the bathroom ill be back in a few' Vanessa said standing up and kissing Zac on the lips.

'Im coming' Brook said and Zac nodded.

'Love you sweetie' Vanessa said

'Love you too gorgeous' he said to Vanessa as her and Brooklyn walked off.

* * *

**Okay personally I wanted it a little longer but I want to see what people think. I know there is only a tiny bit of Zanessa at the end but once we get into L.A there will be Tons! I promise because I love writing it, because there sooo damn cute!**

**Reviews make Zac take his top of ;-P**


	2. Brooklyn Efron has a nice ring to it

**I'm really please with the reviews I got last chapter so keep 'em coming! :-D Ive got a show im performing in between the 8th****-13****th**** of February and its pretty hard work were some of 'Scotland's best young performers' (not my own words) and we are taking on the challenge of performing 'Hairspray' so im excited but im gonna be really tired since I have over a 12 hour rehearsal on Sunday 7th so its Saturday night and im really tired but I want to get this out for you guys so please review as it makes me smile. So updates might not be as frequent but ill try my hardest.**

* * *

'So how are you coping with all of this?' Vanessa asked Brook as they walked out of the stalls to check their hair and make up, even though neither wore much make up. 'Its defiantly strange' she said 'Just because its all moving so fast I don't know whats going to happen next really' She said trying to gather her thoughts together.

'Sweetie, I know its scary but we are going to do whats best for you and Ross, Zac signed the papers saying he wanted custody of you if anything happened a long time ago' Vanessa said re-applying her lip gloss then handing it over to Brook who put on a smidge. This was fun it was like having a big sister.

'Did he know my parents were abusing me?' She asked out of curiosity.

'At first no, then he found out when Ross found out he was related to you but he didn't tell you, he thought you were too young to understand all this properly, Zac kept telling Ross to get you out of there but Ross wanted to be sensible and not just run away so they had their plan which was whenever you found out we would call the police and me and Zac would fly out here and Zac signed custody of you and Ross would live with Caitlin' Vanessa explained and Brook nodded. 'That makes sense, its weird trying to get my head around it all though, I mean whoa! So whats going to happen to me when my parents go down?' She asked. 'That's a question I think Zac should answer come on' She said and put her arm around Brook as they walked back to the table.

'There is my 3 gorgeous girls' Zac said and both girls smiled. As Vanessa gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'Miss me?' He said and Vanessa nodded.

'obviously handsome' She said back kissing him softly. 'So Brook had a question' Vanessa said just as dessert arrived. And Zac nodded.

'Whats going to happen to me when my parents get sent to jail, well if they do' She said tucking into her ice cream sundae smiling at 'Zanessa' who were sharing a dessert.

'Well I don't see why they wouldn't, it's a stone wall case, but Ross will move in with Caitlin and you will come out to Los Angeles with us, that's providing you want to of corse' he said and Brook nodded enthusiastically. ' We can look into adoption and get everything sorted nearer the time again providing you okay with it' He said and Brook smiled.

'You would want to adopt me?' She whispered looking at Zac her cobalt blue eyes glistening with tears.

'Yea, we talked it over and both of us want you to be our daughter if you'll let us' Zac said taking Vanessa's hand and intertwining their fingers under the table.

'Yes, I cant believe you want me to be your daughter that's incredible thank you' Brook said tears streaming down her face as she got up to Hug Zac and then Vanessa. 'Would you wanna change your name?' Zac asked and she thought about it before nodding her head slowly.

'Brooklyn Efron has a nice ring to it.' She said and everyone agreed. 'Then we will be a proper family'

'Uh guys, Im really sorry but Caitlin just text me, she said its important so I gotta run' He said kissing Brook on the cheek 'You staying with Zac and Vanessa tonight, your stuff is already at the hotel okay?' He said and she nodded giving him a hug.

Ross left leaving Zac Vanessa and Brook, they finished up their meal and ordered 3 hot chocolates since Zac and Vanessa weren't used to the climate here and it was February so it was cold. 'Fancy some late night shopping?' Zac asked and both girls nodded. ' Okay then its on me, buy what ever you want out of where ever you want, Brook you will need new clothes for coming out, because compared to here its boiling back home.' Both girls nodded and Zac paid the cheque.

Once they got out of the restaurant they walked the twenty minuet walk to the town centre, Zac wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and Vanessa wrapped her arm around his waist reaching her other arm up to lace together their fingers together that were hanging off her shoulder. He leaned over and kissed her forehead as Brook walked in front slightly. 'This is so nice being able to walk around the streets and not have to worry about paparazzi' Zac said.

'Yeah I know, we cant even go to the gym without them being there' Vanessa sighed and Zac leaned in and kissed her softly.

'Baby don't get up set about it, they will die down its just part of the territory' He whispered soothingly into her ear whilst kissing her head. 'That's something you will need to get used to Brook, when you come out'

'Yea I guess'

* * *

Just under 2 weeks, 13 days to be exact later, a very nervous Brooklyn Anderson walked into the courtroom with Ross, Zac and Vanessa closely following. This would be the first time in 2 weeks she will have to see her 'parents' again and if all goes to plan Zac and Vanessa could sign to be her legal parents TODAY.

She was excited to hopefully getting a whole new family but nervous incase a bump in the road changed all that.

After a very long and nerve-racking 2 hours the judge spoke 'Could the dury stand' which they did 'On the charges of Ross Anderson and Brooklyn Vanessa Anderson I find Celia Mary Anderson and Jeffery Tom Anderson Guilty, of physical and mental abuse to there off-springs. I sentence you to a minimum of 15 and a maximum of 40. I hear by strip your custody rights of both children and gran permission for Zachary David Alexander Efron and Vanessa Anne Hudgens to adopt Brooklyn Vanessa Anderson. You have to be at least 35 miles from either child and are not aloud to have any contact with them without courts permission. Court Dismissed.' He said and everyone broke into mummers.

'YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU BRAT!' Celia screamed in Brook's direction and Zac stood in front of her.

'Don't ever speak to my daughter like that again understood' Zac sneered wanting to smile at referring to Brook as his daughter. 'Come on Princess, we have some papers to sign.' And with that he put his arm around Brook's shoulders leading her out of the door and lacing his fingers with Vanessa.

Zac, Vanessa and Brooklyn signed the papers, in the mist changing Brook's name from Brooklyn Vanessa Anderson to Brooklyn Vanessa Efron.

* * *

Brook rubbed her eyes stretching herself out and climbing out of the hotel bed, the clock shone 3.50am which was far to early for her. She looked over at the other bed and smiled walking over to shake her best friend, Haylie, to wake her up. Once Haylie came too Brook wandered into the bathroom locking the door and putting on the shower, As she stripped down and stepped into the shower her mind kept wandering to what she was about to throw herself at today.

A week had passed since the trial, She had officially changed her name and Zac and Vanessa were now Mom and Dad to her, or mommy and daddy as she referred to them as. She was embarking her journey to Los Angeles, California today with her family. Haylie was coming out with her for 4 weeks since it was almost a school holiday then she would leave, hopefully Brook would have made some friends in that time. Their flight was departing from Glasgow International Airport at 8.30 am but they had to check in at 5am which is why at 3.55am a very sleepy Brooklyn Efron was trying to wake herself up with the warm water running over her body.

She returned out of the bathroom and switched on her hairdryer as Haylie took a shower, once her hair was dry she left it in its natural curls and tied it up in a messy bun, She put on foundation, blusher and mascara not that she needed any of it but insisted she wore it to make herself 'in the slightest bit not ugly' in her own words of corse this was just the insecure teenage girl coming out in her. Her and Haylie wore there tracksuits from juicy couture that Zac had gotten them, then their leather jackets out of republic and their UGG's.

Their was a knock at the door and Brook opened the door wider when it was her mom and dad. 'Morning guys' She said stifling a yawn and they replied to their only daughter with a good morning. 'You ready to go?' Vanessa asked and both girls nodded grabbing their cases and following 'Zanessa' down the hall to the lobby.

Once they were checked, they went for a bite to eat the went shopping in the airport shops, Once the boarded the plane Brook looked around to see Zac and Vanessa sitting with Vanessa's head resting in the crook of Zac's neck and their fingers entwined, he was placing soft kisses on her hands then on her hair and finally on her lips. She could see them mouthing 'I Love you' to each other, they actually were a dream couple.

Her head fell against the window as they headed onto the runway, She looked around her, then outside as the Plane lifted of the ground and into the air. One chapter of her life had just ended and a new one was just beginning who knew what the future will hold for the youngest Efron but the words that were echoing in her mind were 'Bring it on' because as long as she had her parents behind her she could come out the end of any tunnel smiling.

* * *

Review please!


	3. Welcome to Los Angeles

Brook laughed, sitting around the table in the mall taking a break from shopping all day long, zoning out for a minuet to reflect on her rollercoaster of a time.

_5 Weeks had passed and Brook had firmly settled into her new life in tinsel town. Her and her parents had become closer although the rest of Hollywood was wondering how Zac and Vanessa had suddenly became parents to a 13 year old. She had met everyone important to her parents except her now "Gran and Grampa, plus her new uncle Dylan" as they couldn't make it to the pool party that was thrown for them a few weeks back. Her Aunt Ashley, Uncle Scott, Uncle Chris, Uncle Corbin and Aunt Momo, Uncle Kenny and his wife, Isabella. Miley, Selena, Her Aunt Brittany and Uncle Ryan. Not to mention her new best friends._

_There was 5 of them, now 6 since Brook joined the "gang" as they referred to themselves._

_Lauren Shields was like the leader, she was head cheerleader, and on the dance team and girls basketball team. She had long dirty blonde hair that was perfectly straight, green eyes and a nice figure, very sweet girl whom everybody seemed to like she was dating a boy, Jordan Morris. _

_Jordan was a total ladies man, he was pretty hot though, he had jet black hair 'Jedward' style except not as big __**(Google them if you don't know who they are, total legends) **__Grey eyes, and that cocky million dollar smirk. He was your typical bad boy but had a heart of gold when it suited him. He was captain of the Soccer team and was on the basketball team you average sporty Californian guy._

_Then there was Stella, Vanessa well her mom's younger sister, although Stella really was her Aunt she just usually referred to her as her cousin. She was a lot different to Vanessa, whilst she portrayed the same Chocolate brown locks and brown eyes, Stella was tall with braces, although could pull them off marvellously she wasn't as naturally perfect, well Vanessa wasn't perfect either except from in Zac's mind, but Stella always put a lot of thought into her appearance and would take the longest of the four girls to get ready, Stella was on the girls basketball team, she was a gymnast but loved drawing and photography. _

_Brandon was the smartest one, also the oldest. He was blonde , his hair was short and spiky, he had baby blue eyes, he was hot but had an innocent look about him which was intriguing, he was the prankster. He wasn't too into sports but liked tennis. _

_Then there was the one Brooklyn hadn't got off her mind since they met, just over 4 weeks ago now. Hayden Evans. Ooft Hottie! The Californian born and bread was the definition of stunning. Long sandy brown hair sweeping across his warm brown eyes leading into his cute nose and Hollywood million dollar smile, not to mention his 6 pack and very hot body. Hayden was probably one of the nicest most genuine guys she had ever came across, he was captain of the Basketball team and was on the guys swim and surf team. He loves his guitar and singing, he was talented all round. He was charming and sweet sensitive yet outgoing. As much as she didn't admit it but she was falling for this boy, Hard. _

'You up for a movie Brook?' Brandon asked breaking Brook out of her train on thought.

'Oh! Valentines day is out! Can we go see that!' Brook replied as the girls squealed and the guys groaned. 'Please! Sleepover at mine tonight if you agree' She pleaded batting her eye lashes.

'Will you play us on the court? Girls V Boys?' Jordan asked since every person well except brook since she hadn't started school yet, she was waiting till fall was on the basketball team. Brook nodded and the boys reluctantly agreed. The girls all linked hands and walked ahead to the cinema leaving 4 boys following them groaning to themselves.

Brook text her dad making sure it was okay if the gang slept over, she new it would be but didn't want to just assume. After getting the okay from Zac she went into the movie with her friends

* * *

'Is it done?' Vanessa asked walking into the room and wrapping her arms around Zac's waist from behind.

'Yea, we just finished, what do you think?' He said turning her round and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

'Its Gorgeous!, She will love it!' Vanessa exclaimed walking around the newly decorated room. Since 8am this morning since Brook left the house, Zac, Corbin, Chris, Ryan and Scott has been working on getting her room all decorated for her, she had just been sleeping in the guest room until it was done, she had no idea they were doing this though.

It had 4 walls, 2 were painted white and the other a very brilliant red. On one of the white walls there was a silver and black painting of the classic masks as the sign of drama. She had a while fluffy carpet. She had a canopy white king size bed with red sheets, her walk in closet just like the one in Hannah Montana already had some of her clothes in them which you had to go up 3 small steps to get to, the actual closet had a red fluffy carpet. She had a 100' wide HD TV mounted on her wall. All her furniture was white with a big vanity dressing room complete with light was in one corner, opposite was a nother white desk except this one had a brand new imac computer and drawers for school work. As well as a large pin board. There was a large landscape photo of New York at night hanging above her bed and below them were two large photo frames one saying 'family' and the other 'friends' which were already filled with pictures. She had a few pictures of flowers and things on her walls and all 3 high school musicals cd's were signed and framed on her wall. On her bedside table there was 4 pictures, one of her and Ross, The picture that she had found which led her to find out about Zac being her cousin, one of the gang and one of Zac and Vanessa she always said she loved. Her room had spotlights surround sound, she had a blackout curtain hanging from her window but there was also lighter curtains if she wanted sunlight in. Her balcony was white with French doors. Her en-suit, was gorgeous. It had a black and white theme going on, complete with a Jacuzzi bath tub and walk in shower, her sink was clear with fountain taps, heated radiator to sum things up it was Gorgeous!

'Im pleased with it' Ryan said as Brittany walked in and gave him a kiss.

'You should be babe, she is going to be blown away' Brittany said and Ashley, Monique and Vanessa nodded.

'I told Stella once they come out of the movie they have to get Pizza's for all of us and they are heading back for a sleepover tonight' Zac said 'That was about 3 hours ago so they shouldn't be long, so guys we better shower up and get everything finalised.' Zac said and the boys nodded.

'We'll be downstairs baby' Vanessa said kissing his lips softly 3 times. 'Love you' She whispered kissing him again.

'Love you' he replied wrapping his arms around her 'Forever' he whispered into her hair and she wanted to melt into his arms.

'Forever' she said and he winked at her. 'Now go shower up' she said and slapped his butt which made him chuckle.

'Your so in trouble tonight Hudgens when I get my hands on you' He said

'Is that a threat or a promise Efron' She replied back and winked at him, he just chuckled and walked off with the guys closely behind him.

'So do you just forget there is anyone else in the room?' Ashley asked and Vanessa laughed.

'He has that effect on me' She said and the girls rolled their eyes, 'Anyway lets go downstairs and have a coffee. She said shutting Brook's room door and walking out with the other girls.

* * *

'That was a good movie!' Lauren exclaimed as they walked out of the theatre the girls nodded in agreement. 'Whats the arrangements now?'

'Grab pizzas for like everyone who are all at Brook's house then head to hers for a sleepover. Comprende?' Stella said and everyone nodded.

Jordan intertwined his fingers with Lauren as they walked the 15 minuet walk to the pizza shop, they were about 10 minuets gone when into sight saw another group about their age walking the same road. 'Uh-oh Cubs ahead! Pair up people' Brandon said as he slipped his arm around Stella's shoulder.

'Huh?' Brook asked.

'They are our rival school, pretty wild. Since im captain of the basketball team they try and pick fights with us all the time, and have tried on a few occasions to hurt the girls so whenever we meet them we act like a couple with one of the girls just to protect you girls, so I guess its me and you gorgeous' Hayden said as he held his hand out which Brook gladly took, lacing their fingers as he smiled at her. 'Okay just try and get away asap' Jordan said and everyone nodded.

Brook smiled, she was holding hands with Hayden and it felt really nice, and he called her Gorgeous, she wasn't sure if it was just to signal they were pretending they were a couple or he actually meant it, making a mental note to ask the girls later she tightened her grip on his hand obviously showing her nerves of the unknown. He just simply rubbed his thumb over her fingertips.

'Well, well, well, West Bev tigers, oh your new' He said looking at Brook who just raised an eyebrow at him telling him to make a point of his statement.

'Cole Henderson, and you would be?' The "leader" of the group said

'Brooklyn, Efron. Now is there a reason you are just standing there or ?' She said and his smirk disappeared.

'Listen, Baby, don't talk to me like that okay? Treat me with some respect' He said spitting on the sidewalk for what he must have thought would have been respect.

'Listen, don't call me baby' she said with venom in her voice ' and secondly, earn my respect' and with that she walked through with the others no body believing what just came out of such an innocent girls mouth. Usually the boys would do the talking and the girls stayed behind them but Brook had shown no fear what so ever.

'Whoa! Brook that was awesome! He didn't have a clue what was happening' Stella said and everyone agreed. Brook just laughed, noticing her hand was sill laced with Hayden's she blushed and tried to pull it free but he just tightened his grip as a silent way of saying he didn't want to let go yet. Everyone else noticed but not a work was really said.

After they got the pizza and were walking home, Hayden had pulled his hand free only to answer his iphone but the minuet he ended the call he laced his fingers back with brook.

'Brook can I ask you something?' Lauren said and She nodded. 'You never told us why Zac and Vanessa adopted you' She asked.

'Oh' was all that brook said.

'You don't need to answer if you don't want to I was just wondering?' She chipped in sensing she had hit a raw nerve.

'No I tell you guys, you are my friends and I know you wont tell anyone. So since I can remember My mom and dad, my biological ones that is, abused me and my big brother. It got pretty bad, we were in hospital a few times. I had no idea I was related to my now dad at this point. One day me and my friend, Haylie were down at my Grans looking through photographs and I came across a picture when I was only 2 days old in the hospital room with Dylan, Zac and my big brother. I didn't say anything but I kept the picture, when I got home that night the abuse started again. Ross, my brother found me and told me before my so called parents came back to grab necessities and we went to my Grans, Zac and Vanessa flew out the next day and everything really was a whirlwind from there.' She said, by the time she finished tears were freely flowing down her face. Hayden pulled her into a hug which turned into a group hug, making Brook giggle.

She could still feel Hayden holding a tight grip on her hand. They walked behind the other four for a while just to get a little privacy.

'Are you okay?' He asked and she nodded. 'You know where I am if you need to talk, I cant say I know what you have went through but I will try to fix it' he said and she smiled. 'Thanks Hayden' She said genuinely.

'So I was going to do this in a few weeks time but well… would you maybe want to go on a date with me?' He said and her stomach flipped.

'Yes!' she said a smile tugging at her lips.

'Good' he replied 'Friday night? Dinner?' She nodded and he kissed her forehead.

'So are we like seeing each other now?' She asked and he nodded.

'If that's what you want then of corse, just don't think im pressuring you into anything' He said and she smiled.

'They keep glancing back at us' Brook whispered as she giggled at her friends who were trying to be subtle.

'Then lets give them something to look at' He said and leaned down to press a gentle kiss on her lips, it was soft, innocent, perfect.

Brook pulled back hearing a sequel of her two best friends. 'Real subtle guys!' she said and laughed as they walked into the house. 'Hey guys' Brook said walking into the front lounge, dropping Hayden's hand much to his and hers disappointment. 'Hey angel, good day?' Zac asked and she nodded.

'Yeah was great! What about you guys?' She asked.

'Come on' Zac said standing up and lifting Vanessa off his lap and onto her feet lacing their fingers, 'everyone up. Ill show you what we have done all day.' He said placing a hand on Brook's shoulder and walking up the stairs to her new bedroom. As he pushed the door open which had a big 'B' on it.

Gasps were heard all around from the kids. 'Whoa! Mine?' she said and Zac nodded.

'You like it?' He said as she was in the middle of the room admiring it form all angles. She ran up to his as he caught her in his arms and spun her around.

'I love it daddy! Thank you, everyone! I Love you guys'

'We love you too' They all replied in unison laughing at the coincidence.

She said. That was the first time she had said that to someone other than her mom, dad and Ross when he phoned since she moved out to L.A but she felt it was time to let her guard down and start trusting people again and turning over a new leaf. These people weren't going to harm her, they were real family, they were going to help her, the way family should.

* * *

Okay I have never been so determined to get a chapter of this story out as I have been today. So review please :-)

Also i have twitter, it is my personal account but i do post information about my stories like when im writting and when the chapters will be up so feel free to follow me ;) www(dot)twitter(dot)com/GemmaCringles

There you go tell me what you think.


	4. Were arguing over nothing!

An hour later everyone was sitting in the living room finishing off the pizza. Brook smiled to herself as Zac and Vanessa were feeding each other whist she was sitting on his lap. She felt lucky not many people would see them like this, behind closed doors, where they weren't harassed with camera's and paparazzi.

'So what are you guys up to the rest of the night?' Brittany asked the kids.

'I Promised to kick the guy's butts at bball then im not too sure, you guys got any plans?' Brook asked the adult and they shook their heads. 'We are such interesting people(!)' she said sarcastically and everyone laughed.

'Go and get some Ben & Jerry's then we will watch TV for a while then you can play basketball?' Zac said. And Brook faked a shocked look.

'Daddy? Letting me eat ice cream?!' She said and he gave her a smirk.

'No its frozen yoghurt' He said and she laughed whilst walking through will Lauren, and Stella as they had yet to interrogate her about her innocent kiss with Hayden. Once they were out of ear shot Brook's head was in the freezer so she couldn't see the girls searching for the ice cream. 'So you and Hayden?' Lauren said with and excited squeal. 'Guys it was only a kiss' She said thanking god her head was in a freezer to prevent the heat rising to her cheeks even just thinking about that soft innocent kiss. 'Who kissed?' was heard and Brook mentally cursed her two best friends.

'Brook and Hayden!' Stella shouted and Brook turned round sending her a death glare.

'Aww that's so cute!' Vanessa squealed 'Are you guys like a couple now?' Brook shook her head whilst grabbing enough spoons for everyone to eat the ice cream. 'Nope, He asked me out for Friday but yeah that's about it' She said trying to pass it off as not a big deal.

* * *

'okay guys what are we watching?' Zac said as the girls went back into the living room.

'Bruno?' Brook asked with excited eyes she always wanted to see that movie but was too young.

'No, its an 18. Your nearly 14 maybe in a year you can watch it' He said with a firm voice letting her know he meant business. She rolled her eyes whilst everyone stayed quite, seeing Zac as a parent was strange for them, sure he was good with Brook but he was pretty strict with her compared to the laid back person he was normally.

'Fine then what about the Lion King or wait am I not aloud to watch that because there is Disney violence(?)' She said starting to get moody and a little pissed off. 'Don't start Brooklyn there is a difference between an between Disney to an 18, if you were 18 it would be different but your not so tough luck' He replied both getting flared up as they both had the same fiery temper. Vanessa grabbed Zac's hand knowing he was one cheeky comment away from exploding and not wanting that to happen when not only Brook's friends were here but also Zac and Vanessa's.

'Whatever so is it just movies or are you going to put parental controls on my computer too?' She asked in a half sarcastic half cheeky tone, she was well aware she was crossing the line and she knew exactly what her dad was like but somehow she didn't stop.

'Get up to your room now' He said in a firm voice nearly loosing his temper. Looking over at his daughter who didn't move 'Brooklyn Efron, Now!' He said loosing his temper and raising his voice. 'No' was her simple reply, she almost had a smirk forming on her face. She was making sure he knew that she wouldn't do whatever he said.

Zac was getting riled at her behaviour, he knew he was about to loose it completely and if it wasn't for Vanessa holding onto his hand then he probably would, she was his support blanket. 'Brooklyn' Vanessa warned 'Move it Now!' She said in a low tone. Nobody in the room knew what to do, they didn't want to interfere but they were fearful of what was going to happen. None of them knew Brook too well and when Haylie was there she always knew how to handle Brook if she got angry but now Zac and Vanessa were on their own. 'Fine then its not like you care YOUR NOT MY PARENTS!' She shouted and slammed the door as she stormed out. 'Actually we are Brooklyn' Zac shouted back before walking into the kitchen with Vanessa following him.

* * *

'Zachary! Calm down' Vanessa said catching up with him and taking his hands in hers. Vanessa turned him around to see tears in his eyes. 'Come here baby' she said wrapping her arms around him. 'No body said it would be like this!' He said to really nobody in particular.

'What would be hard baby, parenting?' She whispered and he nodded. She didn't really know what to say I mean they were both in this together it was hard but they were new to this and it wasn't a new born it was a teenager. 'Uh Guys?' Ashley said coming into the kitchen shooting Zac a sad smile as he wiped his tears, he hated crying in front of anyone except Vanessa. 'Sorry to bother you but everyone has gone home, we wanted to give you a bit of space y'know. If you need us we are only a phone call away' She said and the nodded as she closed the door with Scott behind her.

'Zac nobody said this would be easy but were only new to this whole parenting thing, you were right she was wrong but we will learn to deal with her properly its just going to take time' She said Zac loving the fact his girlfriend was so wise with the words.

'I know its just, im meant to be there for her but this is like our 7th argument in the part week. I don't want to have to constantly argue with her but she needs to show me some respect. I am her dad and I want her to feel like I am. It bugs me because although I know she didn't mean to say it the thought was obviously going around her head I don't want that.' Zac said in one breath.

Vanessa leaned up and kissed him softly, kissing away his tears and putting her hands on either side of his face. 'I Love you, now go talk to her' She said and he kissed her back. 'Love you to baby' He replied in the calmest voice he had used in the past 20 minuets.

Zac made the trip up to his daughters bedroom. He stopped outside her door. Not hearing any noise he wondered if he should just check back later thinking she could be asleep but bringing out the man in him he knocked her door. 'Brook?' he said.

No replied.

'Sweetie you okay?' He said thinking that she must be really mad at him.

Still no reply.

He opened the door and nobody was there, her phone was gone as was her keys and purse but she was gone.

'VAN!' He screamed. As Vanessa came running up the stairs. 'She isn't here!' He said.

* * *

Sorry its short! Review please!


	5. Always have been, Always will be

'What do you mean she isn't here?' Vanessa said in a calm yet panicked kind of voice. She walked further into the room looking around as if it was a trick they were playing and she would just magically re-appear. 'Okay, Call Hayden and then Stella, ill call Ash and Britt get everyone round to the house pronto.' Vanessa said and Zac nodded pulling out his iphone then stopping again and looking at Vanessa.

'Why Hayden first?' He said sensing that Vanessa knew something he maybe didn't.

'Well I don't know to much about it but I do know he asked her out and they kissed, she might have been in contact with him, you know what just try the whole gang.' Vanessa said noticing Zac's shocked face she put her hands on his face and caressed his cheek.

'Sweetie we can worry about her dating another time lets just find her first yeah?' She said and he nodded kissing ever so briefly on the lips before walking out the room on her cell.

* * *

20 minuets later Zac walked back down the stairs after calling everyone and telling them to be here as soon as, meaning right now. He walked into the living room his tear stained face in a distant yet panicked crossed with confused expression on his face, his normally cobalt blue eyes were now a dark grey color, Vanessa looked over in sympathy as he walked over to her. She stood up allowing him to sit down then placed herself on his lap lacing their fingers together as he laid his head against her back. 'Okay guys we have to think of everywhere she has been, there is a chance that she will have went somewhere she has been before and liked than run around the city' Brittany said and Ryan nodded with his Girlfriend. 'So kids any idea's somewhere you have maybe went with her?' Ryan added in. They all stayed silent trying to think of places she could have been. The mall, no. The running track, no. The beach, possibly. The park, possibly.

'I could think of the beach or the park. Im not too sure which one' Stella said and Lauren agreed.

'What did she say that makes you say those places.' Zac said standing up.

'She said the beach is calming and likes the park because even though its noisy she can get lost in her own world.' Brandon said worried about his "younger sister." Brooklyn was the youngest out of the gang, Hayden was 15, Jordan- 15, Lauren-15 where as Stella and Brandon where 14 and Brooklyn had yet to turn fourteen but would in a few months. 'Okay im going to look for her, if I find her I want to talk with her so please stay here to see if she comes back. Van you coming?' He asked and she nodded standing up as he held his hand out for her to take. 'Please call me if she comes back' he said pleading as everyone nodded.

'Just go find her yeah?' Ashley said and they nodded leaving.

* * *

Zac was driving to the park first, his hand was enlaced with Vanessa's as his eyes were kept firmly on the road, he was trying to concentrate but couldn't help his wandering mind. 'Zac we need to do something about this,' Vanessa said calmly. He glanced at her to make sure she knew he was listening but keeping his eyes on the road. 'She cant just run off when she is in a mood this is getting a little extreme seriously Zac this isn't the type of relationship I want with my daughter and im sure you're the same, I don't want to have to walk on egg shells with her' Vanessa said and Zac agreed nodding his head. 'Me either Van but what are we going to do? Im going to call my mom maybe go down for a week just us three maybe she can talk some sense into this little rebel we have on our hands here' Zac said and Vanessa chuckled.

They arrived at the beach, The sun was setting over the sky, if he wasn't looking for a lost little girl he would have wrapped his arms around Vanessa from behind and kissed her passionately as the sun went down whispering into her ear in between kisses about how much he loved and adored her but maybe another time. 'I cant see her Zaccy' Vanessa said pouting. He smiled and grabbed her hand lacing their fingers together and heading nearer the water. 'Come on Vanny' He replied. 'Oh God' Zac said dropping Vanessa's hand maybe about two minuets after the started walking as running to wards a figure in the distance. 'Shit' Vanessa said following him. 'Is she okay?'

Zac looked down at his daughter lying in the sand. Her hair was scattered around her head her eyes closed and face pale. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. His eyes wandered down her small body to her chest which wasn't moving. He wiped the tear that was running down his face, it suddenly got very cold as he knelt to the ground just to be in contact with her. He took her much smaller hand in his which was getting colder, he leaned his head into her mouth to feel absolutely nothing. Just as panic started to kick in so did his instinct. Tilting her head backwards and pinching her nose he leaned forward blowing sharply into her mouth twice, just as he pulled back the second time she started to cough and Zac sighed with relaxation that his daughter was actually still alive.

He tried his hardest to remember his first aid training from gym class putting her into the recovery position he just lay their watching her as he breaths started to become heavier her body trying to get air into her lungs. He laced her hand with his own as Vanessa came over with the newly arrived paramedics who immediately got Brook into the ambulance. 'Do you know what happened?' The paramedic asked Zac who shook his head wiping the fresh tears from his eyes 'She ran away, about an hour ago I think and we just found her she wasn't breathing… I…' he stuttered trying to catch his breath from talking so fast.

Vanessa walked over to Zac slipping her hand in his as a sign of support, he took a deep breath before continuing. 'I gave her mouth to mouth and she started breathing again' He said and the paramedic nodded.

'Okay we have to get her to hospital immediately, are you relation to the girl?' He asked and both nodded.

'Were her parents' Vanessa said and he looked at them weirdly, 'Adopted' She said and he nodded.

'So you can sign yeah?' he said and they nodded 'okay in the ambulance we need to move'.

* * *

Once they were all in the ambulance the paramedics attended to Brook whilst Zac and Vanessa filled in forms. 'Do you know whats wrong with her?' Zac asked and they both shook their heads.

'Sorry not yet, but the way she fell she could have seriously hurt herself, she is one lucky girl that you found her and knew what you were doing to resuscitate her, id say another 5 minuets and she would have died, she hadn't been out for long. Has she been eating?' He asked and they both nodded. 'Yes, do you think its something to do with that?' Zac asked alarmed.

'I don't know yet, im taking precautions at the moment Sir, but she isn't from Los Angeles she is trying to fit in, its common for teenage girls to develop eating disorders pretty easy its not definite just a possibility they might not even know they have one its not just starving yourself or sticking your fingers down your throat' he said and Zac looked up curious he didn't know too much about the subject in hand neither did Vanessa.

'How do you mean' He asked with curiosity as he looked at his stable but sleeping daughter.

'Well it can be obsessive dieting, skipping meals, not eating certain foods because of whats in it, obsessive calorie, fat and sugar counting. It can be as simple as that.' He explained and Zac nodded.

'Im very health conscious myself so I do always make sure she is eating properly and isn't living on junk food, but she does always eat, she is conscious of what she eats though but I didn't think it was anything as serious as an eating disorder' he said in an alarming tone.

'It might not be, extremes are like eating less than 400 calories a day you know, I don't know to be honest im just trying to cover everything, what about sleeping habits? Does she sleep at night?' He asked and they both nodded.

'Always' Vanessa replied 'She was jet lagged at first and it took her a while for her body clock to adjust but she is okay now it only lasted a few days' She said and he wrote things down on the form.

'What about Sun, the climate in Scotland is very different from what it is here does she spend a lot of time in the sun?' Both parents nodded at the question. 'She is very sporty and loves being outside but we always make sure she is wearing sun cream before she leaves and she isn't exactly stupid, she knows she isn't 100% used to this so she does come in when she feels tired or anything by it' Vanessa replied and again he wrote things down.

'What about her back story, how did the adoption come about?' He asked and Vanessa replied telling him about the abuse she had went through as a child. 'Has she been under any pressure lately?' Zac looked down. Vanessa grabbed his hand and squeezed it as a sign of support.

'I guess maybe, we have been arguing over everything so it seems, it was different when I was her cousin its just now we have all these responsibilities and we need to be there and I don't want her to get hurt, I maybe have been a little hard on her, but we both have fiery

tempers so its not unusual for world war 3 to be going on if there is a disagreement but I just really put it down to the fact that there is a lot of changes going on in her life and this cant be easy for her' Zac said as Vanessa slipped an arm around his waist.

'Did you have an argument before she passed out?' He asked and he nodded as he wrote something down.

'She ran off and I asked her friends where she would be and they said try the beach or the park because its calming for her, so we did and she was passed out' Zac said in a shaky breath.

'Okay to be honest I wouldn't think too much about it at the moment, Im putting it down to stress its obvious she doesn't want to be fighting with you guys and its hard for teenagers to have to start all over in a new place, I will run tests when we arrive at the hospital but one thing I will say, it will take time for her to get used to having parents. Her parents abused her which really she didn't have proper parents who did what they did because its what is best from them, if she didn't do as commanded they would hurt her am I right?' He said and both parents nodded 'Right so she knows you wont hit her and in her mind she still isn't too sure her boundaries because she is trying to figure out how to be her own person, ive seen cases like this before it will change you just have to stay firm with her and she will get it, in a strange way she doesn't really know she is doing it, from what you tell me she has a good heart so it isn't intentional just give it time' He said with a genuine smile just as Brook started to stir awake. 'Ill give you guys a minuet but she might be a little confused, its natural' He replied as he walked into the driving area as both Zac and Vanessa smiled the first proper smile they had in the past hour.

'Love you' Vanessa whispered feeling the need to let him know.

'Love you' was his reply as he placed a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth.

'Where am I?' was heard in a barely audible scared tone. Zac realised that she wouldn't have a clue where she was or what was happening so decided that him and Vanessa should make themselves visible. 'In the Ambulance, we will be at hospital soon' he said taking her hand and stroking her cheek with the other. 'Daddy?' She said and he nodded leaning down to place a soft kiss on her.

'Im here baby girl. Always have been. Always will be'

* * *

Review please :-)


	6. you only live once, right?

13 year old Brooklyn Efron awoke to the sun streaming though the French doors of her hospital room turning over on the bed hoping to block out the light and go back to sleep which she soon realised wasn't exactly successful in the bright white room, she yawned stretching her body out before lying on her back just looking at the ceiling.

It was strange how such a blank ceiling could trigger so much thought in a small persons life. She wasn't going to be a drama queen and say how hard this has been on her and this experience has been so traumatic because really she knew herself that she could handle anything, she was strong. So why was she fighting with her parents so badly, and constantly.

**Brooks POV**

Don't get me wrong, I feel bad for fighting with them, since its usually my fault and totally unnecessary. I just don't get myself right now, Im not trying to say that I know who I am, nor am I going to say I don't know who I am and I was trying to see if the whole "stroppy teenager" stereotype fits me because it doesn't. I hate fighting with people especially people I love.

I just don't really know what is going on in my mind right now.

Ive never had anyone really tell me what to do. My biological parents would threaten me, and Ross and me hardly ever fought but if we did, although he was stronger and bigger than me I wouldn't stop I would keep going. Me and Ross were close but we were normal siblings, we fought rarely but it happened and when we did it was physical and we did really hurt each other. So basically in one way or a nother ive been hurt by people if I didn't do as they said but now My mom and Dad actually are my Mom and Dad and I do need to respect them and listen to them. I do know they love me and want to do whats best for me but… mahn I feel terrible this is all my fault.

They didn't need to take me in, give me a home and everything I could ever have dreamed of but they did. Im so thankful and I don't think they know how much I do love them and are grateful for them.

Well not for long.

**End of POV**

With being brought out of her thoughts by the door opening and incoming the doctor. 'Ah Brooklyn How are you feeling' He asked her and she nodded.

'Okay I guess' She said as he checked her blood pressure. 'Are my mom and dad here?' She inquired and he nodded telling her he would bring them in then finish his check-up on her.

'Mommy! Daddy!' Brook exclaimed as her parents well more like ran into the room.

'Oh thank god your okay angel' Zac said taking her into his arms and stroking her hair.

'Daddy im sorry' she whispered chocking up as Vanessa took her hand and gave her a smile.

'Hey! Well sort this out later okay lets just get you better' he whispered in a low, calm tone not wanting to think about anything other than his little girl right now, his family.

* * *

'Zachary?' 42 year old Starla Efrons voice sounded in Zac's ear.

'Hey mom' He replied rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, he tried to call home, or visit. As much as he could, but with everything going on he hadn't really stopped to think about it. 'Oh so you aren't dead, well that's good to know(!)' the sarcasm in his mothers voice was evident to anyone, he wasn't going to lie he felt bad and not to say it in a bad way but at the moment he had other priorities. 'Sorry mom, you know it hasn't exactly been an easy few months' he was hoping to get a bit of sympathy from her. No matter what age he was he was still scared of getting a scolding from his mother, all the Efron boys were, including his father. 'Yes I know your brother has told me' He rolled his eyes thanking god his mother couldn't see him at this very moment.

'Anyways, would you like to meet your Granddaughter?' he asked and she immediately replied with a yes.

'Shall we come up to L.A or are yous coming down?'

'We will come down I think, I haven't seen Bubba in a while and he is staying down your way for a while, plus I want Brook to see San Luis Obispo, it will be easier for Dylan too, when are you free?' He asked

'Whenever, we are taking Dylan away for a week up to Florida to see your Dad's parents, that's next week, how about the week after?' Starla asked and Zac agreed with his mom. 'Sure that's 3 weeks before Brook's 14th so you will be able to come up to L.A then because she will probably want to spend it with her friends' He said.

'Okay then its sorted, You and Vanessa will be sharing a room am I right?' She asked and Zac chuckled as Vanessa walked into the room placing herself on his lap as he stroked her hair. 'Mom isn't that a question you asked me 3 years ago? We live together of corse we are sharing a room' He more liked exclaimed as a smirk formed on her lips at the thought of the last trip to the Efrons down in San Luis Obispo. ' Yes well im just saying, what happened last time you know, there is children in the house, Brook is a lot younger than Dylan and I think he was traumatised'

Zac felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. 'MOM!' he said in an embarrassed tone, although she was only teasing it was still pretty awkward discussing it with his mom.

'Okay send everyone my love, ill leave you be, bye Zachary' She said laughing.

'Bye mom, see you soon' He said and hung up his iphone and putting it on the table before spinning Vanessa around on his lap so her legs were around his waist and kissing her softly. 'I' kiss 'Love' kiss 'you' kiss 'very' kiss 'much' was Vanessa's reply to the kiss.

'I love you too baby, more than you will ever know' He said gently prying her legs from around his waist so he could lay her out on the couch with him on top of her. His hand wandering under her shirt to caress her toned stomach as his tongue entered the mouth he knew oh too well. 'Mhhmm… your soo gorgeous' he said as his hands roamed all over her body. 'Zac… Mhhmm… upstairs' Vanessa moaned into his mouth.

'Brook?' He breathed breaking the kiss.

'Out… with… gang' She said as he threw her over his shoulder and walked upstairs to show Vanessa just how much he loved her.

* * *

'Brook what are we doing after this?' Brandon asked as they all sat down on the bench outside the bowling alley after playing a few rounds.

'What do you guys want to do? Grab something to eat? Go shopping?' Brook asked as she sat down next to Hayden and he put his arm around her. Hayden had probably changed the most in Brooks opinion of all her friends. He seemed pretty sweet but he was always quiet, at first she put it down to the fact they didn't know each other too well and her friends were, well loud so maybe he just couldn't get a word in. But, there was times when he would just shut out to everyone around him and not pay attention to his surroundings. According to Jordan he was a bit of a bad boy, he moved from San Francisco to Los Angeles when he was 11 but his parents aren't actually his real parents, he was adopted when he was 9 but as far as Brook knew had been in and out of Foster care since about the age of 7. From stories the gang told, he got in trouble quite a bit at school and was the type that didn't really care about anyone, commitment to a girl scared him because he'd rather just kiss millions of girls on the go. As much as she liked him she wasn't sure if a relationship was what she wanted.

'I say we grab something to eat then we could go to the arcade at the mall?' Lauren said and everyone seemed to agree.

* * *

Zac lay awake, 2 hours after leading his gorgeous girlfriend up the stairs he found himself drawing lazy patterns on the small of her back as she lay cuddled into him. He looked around their bedroom, he loved it because it had such a romantic feel to it. The walls were a dark red with 2 walls white. The furniture was all dark cherry wood with white carpet and a balcony with an ocean view. He loved their house in general, it was modern yet classy, he couldn't wait to start a family, well add on to their existing family, but he wanted to make Vanessa an 'Efron' so they would be a proper family, he just wasn't sure when. He didn't know if he was ready for marriage, hell he was only 20, Van was still 19. Marriage was defiantly a few years away, however having children maybe wasn't.

'You okay baby, you look very deep in thought?' Vanessa asked and he smiled at the angelic voice filling his ears. His eyes glittered as his eyes met with those of his love as he leaned down to give her a gentle peck. 'Im fine baby, nothing to worry your pretty little head over im just thinking' He smiled and she nodded snuggling herself closer to him. 'Don't hurt yourself' She said with a playful glint hinting in her eye. He loved no matter how romantic and or serious a moment could be yet they could turn it playful and fun within moments. 'Oh haha your funny' he said tickling her sides. 'How are you feeling?' he asked and she smiled. They could have sex a million times and Zac would still treat her like she was a virgin, delicate and had to be extra careful not to hurt her. 'Fabulous, but you don't need to worry, it hasn't hurt for a long time.' she said as he smiled.

'That's because we have a lot of practise' he teased as the blush crept onto her cheeks. 'And I know I just want every time to be memorable for you' he whispered stroking some stands of hair away from her face. 'As long as its you im making love with' she said lacing their fingers together. 'It will always be memorable' He leaned down capturing his lips with hers after a long passionate lip lock he just lay their holding her in his arms. Neither spoke a word. Neither needed to. He treasured every minuet of this he would never take holding her in his arms for granted, because it meant too much to him. She meant the world too him.

* * *

'Oh your so going to get your ass kicked!' Stella said to Brandon, her competitive side coming out as the two stepped up for a game of air hockey.

'Bring it!' was his reply laughing at how much she wanted, no thought she was going to win. That was one of the traits Stella had picked up from watching her older sister through the years, Vanessa always wanted to win. Whether it was a board game or a movie role she always gave it her best effort and out her heart and soul into it. She was driven by so much passion with anything, both Girls were.

Brook was driven by passion more so than not. She stood up for what she believed in and very rarely took no for an answer and if she did, then she put up a good fight for it. She knew what she wanted and she was going to get it.

'Guys will someone go get smoothies?' Lauren asked sitting on Jordan's lap. She had a sore throat all day and the water wasn't really helping her. Brook nodded and stood up heading to leave when she felt Hayden lacing their fingers together. 'We wont be long' He said as the rest of them nodded.

'You okay beautiful?' he asked and she nodded, it was her and Hayden's date tomorrow night and she was beyond nervous, she hadn't even been on a proper date like ever! But they had been kissing each other at every opportunity, and Brook liked it but didn't really know where she stood, they weren't exclusive, she didn't think but then again they hadn't talked about it soo…

'Yea im fine thanks' She said and he nodded, leaning down to capture his lips with hers. There he goes with the kissing again! Those words ran through her mind as she kissed him, pushing them out of her mind she just got lost in his arms, to be honest right now it didn't matter, you only live once right?

* * *

twitter: twitter(dot)com/GemmaCringles

formspring: formspring(dot)me/GemmaCringles

youtube: youtube(dot)com/shineyxstar01

**Reviews please :-)**


	7. In a heartbeat

'Are you okay babe?' a concerned Hayden asked Brook as she pulled back from his arms. She just nodded smiling and taking his hand, although they weren't a couple they acted like it and she liked it. 'Yea im fine, just worried about Lauren and everything at home' She said sighing and he brought her into a hug. 'Want to go somewhere and talk?' He asked and she nodded into his chest.

'We better get the gang drinks and stuff because Lauren's throat is bad' Brook replied and Hayden nodded.

'If you go get her some sort of throat relief, ill get the gang drinks, just meet me here. Wallgreens is just over there' he suggested and she nodded walking away saying she would only be 2 minuets.

* * *

**Brooks POV**

'Hey Guys!' Hayden said as we returned to the game room with smoothies, 5 minuets later. 'We are going to head to the beach or something just to talk so we will see you guys later yeah?' he said and the gang nodded looking slightly confused but knew not to ask questions as they would be told when they needed to know.

We sat the drinks down taking our own and walked out of the game room hand in hand. We walked to the beach in pretty much silence, I just wanted to think and I'm pretty sure he realised and just held my hand for a bit of support.

We sat down on the bench near the ocean, I don't really know why there is a bench on the middle of the sand but there is, it is LA right? 'Whats going on gorgeous?' He asked me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

'To be honest everything I guess, my home life, us' I whispered the last word in that sentence, I didn't really want to have this conversation so early on in our "relationship" but I don't like to be messed about. 'What about us?' he said and I knew at that very moment the next 20 minuets would determine whether I went home heartbroken or happy today and there was no going back now. 'Whats going on with us, you are kissing me one minuet then flirting with other girls right in front of me the next' I said and he put his head in his hands. This wasn't going to end well. 'Why do we have to be something, we are seeing each other isn't that enough!' he said and my heart broke, we obviously weren't on the same page here.

'Because I don't want to be kissing you, and walking around holding hands and then the next thing you are doing the same thing with some other girl. You wouldn't be please if I were doing the same with another guy so whats different' I said getting frustrated but keeping my calm so we could at least have a conversation.

' I like you okay I really do!' he said and I nodded not seeing the problem. 'But relationship's just don't work! They never do! So there is no point in trying to make them work.' He said almost crying and I knew there was a deeper problem then a phobia of being with someone.

'Have you ever tried? Relationships do work but you only 1 will work, nobody has perfect relationships that's why they end! But if you never try you will never know, you cant just have flings with people your whole life, don't you want a girlfriend?' I asked I didn't mean just me I just meant in general, he had a bad attitude with girls which even though we were young as a friend I didn't want him to be miserable and afraid of commitment. 'I don't want a girlfriend!' Hayden almost shouted which shocked me as he just stopped, am I just one of his flings he doesn't care about?!?! 'I only want you' he whispered and I felt my heart melt.

I can honestly say I don't think anyone has ever said anything as nice to me as that, he is complicated, I don't want everything in my life to be black and white, you only live once.

'But… im scared' I grabbed his hand, finally we were getting somewhere.

'Scared of what?' I asked in a barely audible whisper I didn't want to speak because I knew there was a deep conversation ahead of us.

'okay' he said taking in a deep breath, I didn't break eye contact with him at all as he spoke to me, he just played with my fingers. 'I need to tell you stuff, well I can only remember as far back as to about the age of 5, my biological parents were what you would call rough, my dad always hit my mom, he got really drunk all the time I cant actually remember him sober. My mom always said she wasn't strong enough to leave him, my dad raped her constantly I didn't know at the time what was going on it wasn't till I was older and my adoptive parents told me when I asked about it. He was horrible to her and if she wasn't there it would be me that would get abused, the hitting, kicking it was scary, when I was almost 6 my mom started smoking and drinking a lot more often. If I asked her why she would simply say that it would ease the pain. I didn't know any different to do anything about it' he said and I could feel myself tearing up not only just at his experience but it brought back memories for me.

'I stopped going to school when it got really bad, my dad would bring hookers into the house to have sex with them right in front of my mom and me, it was horrible. I didn't go to school for about 3 months straight and that's when social services got involved; I was moved in and out of foster care for 2 years before I met my mom and dad, and obviously the rest of our family but even then, mom and dad fight a lot. Every where around me relationships don't work which is why I just stick to flings and kissing with no strings attached. Im scared by how much I like you brook. I don't know what to do, ill hurt you badly I always did, im not meant to have great friends or a nice family ive been told that my whole life and a gorgeous, sweet, caring girlfriend would just make it almost like a dream. Im not worth that, I would screw it up, I am a screw up.' He said with tears running down his face, I didn't know if it was frustration or he was upset probably both.

'Okay, lets take this one step at a time, first and fore most, you and certainly not a screw up. You have a screwed up past, hell so do I. but there is a reason the people in your past didn't make it to your future so right now forget them. Im sorry for everything you had to go through and it seems like you haven't really talked about it much which isn't good. Im scared shit less too if in being honest but I want to try with us.'

'I cant brook, im mess things up, you deserve so much better! I cant be a boyfriend!' he nearly shouted.

'well you wont know if you don't try! I trust you not to hurt me but fine! If your so set on not being with me then just leave it!' I said and got up walking away. 'Brook, don't go, I… I didn't' he began but I just cut him off.

'Forget it Hayden'

**End of POV**

* * *

**  
**

After what was, in Zac's words, the best fucking shower (literally) in his life, both him and Vanessa emerged from there bedroom clean and changed. 'What to do, what to do?' Zac thought out loud as Vanessa came up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

'How about we make brownies then go out to dinner, us three, Ash, Scott, Brittany and Ryan?' Zac agreed and then sent round a group call text to everyone

_Hey! Want to grab dinner with me, van and Brook tonight?_

_Say 7pm our house, walk to a restaurant then back to ours?_

_Z. xx_

After receiving the okay from everyone he called to make reservations and went through to the kitchen to see Vanessa baking brownies and smiled at her concentration. 'Don't hurt yourself there Van' he playfully chimed. He didn't get a verbal reply only a handful of flour coming his way. Once over the shock Zac picked up some sugar and through it at her which she tensed at.

'Zachary…' She warned playfully as his eyes fixed on the eggs. 'Don't even think about it' Her chocolate eyes were met with the face of a blue eyed boy with a smirk on his face. 'Or…?' He wagered.

'Consider that being the last time we have sex in a long time' she smirked knowing she was safe, the over hormonal boy had a high sex drive.

'Oh please! You know you cant resist my sex god body'

'Whoa! Ego much!' She replied. The air was tense, playful tense though. She was sitting on the counter waiting to make a run for it, waiting for the perfect moment where as he was watching her like a hawk.

The moment came and Vanessa leapt of the counter top and made a run to the back yard with Zac hot on her heels, as she was running she realised she was running out of places to run. She came face to face with the pool. Stopping she turned round to see Zac running towards her.

Not even stopping running he grabbed her by the waist and bombed into the pool.

'ZAC!' Vanessa screamed coughing and spluttering as she surfaced from the cold water, it wasn't exactly cold outside but the water was. 'IM ALL WET!'

Zac just chuckled and pulled her closer, whispering in her ear. 'Darling I don't know why you are complaining , you are always wet because of me' she just rolled her eyes at him and turned away from him.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind running his leg up and down her bare legs, she was wearing a jean mini skirt which she was starting to think wasn't the best idea since Zac just couldn't seem to keep his hormones in check today.

Zac's hand slid down from her waist until he reached the bottom of her skirt and slid his hands under it. Just as Vanessa was about to stop his actions suddenly words couldn't be formed out of her mouth except the occasional moan, making a mental note to scold him and his hormones later she just enjoyed the feelings he was giving her.

* * *

An hour later both Zac and Vanessa emerged from their bedroom, both showered, separately this time, with the kitchen been cleaned up and themselves in clean clothes and washed, hand in hand down to the living room to watch some TV.

'What shall we watch baby?' Zac asked as Vanessa flicked through the channels.

'Family Guy?' She asked knowing she would much rather watch desperate housewives but family guy was a close second, and since desperate housewives was more of a girly show she would watch with Brittany or Ashley this would be fine. 'Okay' he said as she put it on and snuggled closer to Zac.

Half way through the show, Zac and Vanessa were both lying on the couch moulded into each other when the front door was slammed shut and stomping was heard up the stairs before there daughter's room door was closed with a violent slam. 'Whats with her?' Zac asked and Vanessa shrugged. 'Should we go up?' Knowing Vanessa would be just that wee bit better with a teenage girl than he would be left the decision up to her 'wait 10 minuets, let her cool off then we will try' she said and he nodded kissing her softly then nuzzling their noses.

'What time is at anyway?' Zac asked almost forgetting they had dinner plans.

'5.30' Vanessa replied after looking at the TV, 'We need to start getting ready once we have talked to Brook'

* * *

'Brook?' Vanessa knocked on her only daughters bedroom door, after a muffled come in, both Zac and Vanessa walked into her room to see her lying on her bed watching 90210, 'You okay sweetie?'

'No not really' She replied sitting up as they walked over to her bed.

'Want to talk about it?' Zac asked sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her.

'Well me and Hayden had a fight, He keeps kissing me, then flirting and kissing other girls and I was getting pissed off about it, so I asked him and he basically said, we are seeing each other why do we have to be more, and that relationships don't work. He went into depth about his past about how he was abused and that has make him afraid of commitment incase it ends up like how he grew up, then he said he really likes me but just couldn't be with me because he didn't want to hurt me and he couldn't be a boyfriend and he just kept going on and on about how I could do so much better and he was a screw up and he couldn't have a girlfriend because he wasn't meant to be happy and I just got so frustrated with him I told him to forget it! I mean I don't get how he can be so confident with girls, I mean he isn't short of girls that he can stick his tongue down their throats yet when you mention a relationship he gets all timid and withdrawn.' Brook ranted as her parents just stole glances.

'It seems more complicated than just a phobia of commitment, he is a lad, he wants to be free maybe it isn't just best to be in a relationship with him till he grows up a bit' Vanessa said wisely and Brook nodded seeing her point.

'But he keeps saying how much he likes me, he comes with emotional baggage, but hell so do I! I can relate and comprehend with him. He can change in an instant, he just kept saying how insignificant and worthless he was, it probably wasn't the most sensitive thing to do but I just walked away, he was vulnerable and I just left him.' She rambled as there was a knock on the door downstairs, Zac left to answer it and Vanessa sat and comforted their upset and emotional daughter.

'Do you really want to be with him?' She asked and Brook nodded.

'I do mom, relationships do work, you and dad are proof, I don't think I have ever saw two people as in love as you too are, even if you are young' Brook said and Vanessa nodded. 'Yes, I love your dad, and you more than anything but we weren't plain sailing from the start either' Brook had a shocked look on her face but also a look to continue.

* * *

_16 year old Vanessa Anne Hudgens wandered round the park next to the set of the movie she was filming, High School Musical, it was a Disney movie, made for TV but she was having fun, learning and getting paid which were the most important things. Her heart had been set on the blue eyes hottie and co-star Zac Efron, only problem. He had a girlfriend and seemed too flirt with her constantly. _

'_Nessa?' Zac said walked up to her, ah speak of the devil. 'Are you okay?' he asked and she nodded continuing walking as he joined her taking his hand in hers. 'Zac, tell me about your girlfriend' she said out of no where and he looked a little shocked and confused but none the less answered her questions._

'_we have been together just under a month, I cant say I really like her because I don't, I like her she is cool, but I just really see her as a friend, I just haven't told her' he said and Vanessa frowned._

'_Did you ever like her?' she enquired and he nodded._

'_I did, I just… someone else has stole my heart right now' he said looking at her, she knew he meant her but she couldn't help wonder if he done this with every pretty co-star he met. 'Oh' was her simple reply. _

_They sat down on a bench together after just staring into each others eyes, Zac being bold leaned down to the petite brunette and brushed his lips with hers. Getting far too carried away in the kiss the two didn't break until air was essential, 'Zac… no I cant' She said and got up running away from him. _

'_Ness wait!' He shouted, running after her and grabbing her arm to so she would face him. 'What was that?' he questioned, he wasn't mad, he still had a glow about him from the kiss, both of them did. More inquisitive than anything else. 'Zac I cant be the other girl, you just cheated on your girlfriend with me, that's wrong! I like you okay I really do, and if you feel the same way then break it off with your girlfriend and if not, then just forget this and don't ever mention It again.' She said and was cut off with his lips crashing against hers._

_Pulling back too soon for either of their likings, 'I mean it Zac, you need to make a decision' after those words were uttered she walked away from him._

* * *

_  
_

'It took him 2 weeks to dump his girlfriend, but he kept kissing me and I was frustrated, the cast found out which put more pressure on both of us, point is arguments and fights broke out but guys are like that, they want what they cant have and enjoy trying to get it.' Vanessa said and Brook nodded. 'W_a_s it enjoyable? no, would I do it all again? In a heartbeat' She concluded.

'Brook?' Zac appeared at her door with a very scared looking Hayden, obviously Zac had intimidated him a little.

'We will give you some time, remember what I said though, in a heartbeat.' Vanessa said placing a hand on Brook's shoulder. She nodded and watched her parents lace their hands and walk downstairs. She raised her head to look at him, he had obviously came round for something.

'Brook ive been thinking about this, im scared, I do want to be with you but I really don't know how to be in a relationship. I don't know how to be a good boyfriend' He said and her face softened.

'We figure the relationship out together, together being the key word in that sentence. And as for the boyfriend thing, I may have something to help you.' She said as she went to her notebooks and pulled out a piece of paper.

* * *

_**the perfect boyfriend **_

_** ~ give her one of your t-shirts to sleep in.  
~ leαve her cute text notes.  
~ kiss her in front of your friends.  
~ tell her she looks beαutiful.  
~ look into her eyes when you tαlk to her.  
~ let her mess with your hαir.  
~ touch her hαir.  
~ just wαlk αround with her.  
~ FORGIVE her for her MISTAKES.  
~ look αt her like she's the only girl you see.  
~ tickle her even when she sαys stop.  
~ hold her hαnd when you're αround your friends.  
~ when she stαrts sweαring αt you, tell her you love her.  
~ let her fαll αsleep in your αrms.  
~ get her mαd, then kiss her.  
~ teαse her αnd let her teαse you bαck.  
~ stαy up αll night with her when she's sick.  
~ wαtch her fαvorite movie with her.  
~ kiss her foreheαd.  
~ give her the world.  
~ write her letters.  
~ let her weαr your clothes  
~ when she's sαd, hαng out with her.  
~ let her know she's importαnt.  
~ let her tαke αll the photos she wαnts of you.  
~ kiss her in the pouring rαin.  
~ when you fαll in love with her, tell her.  
~ and when you tell her, love her like you've never loved someone before.**_

* * *

_**  
**_

'Don't live off them, read them once then bin them, yous your instinct these are just for confidence.' She said and he nodded.

'So are we official then?' he said and she nodded.

'If that's what you want' she said.

'always' was his reply. 'well girlfriend I would love to stay and chat but I promised I would be in for dinner and I know you are going out so ill call you tonight?' he said and she nodded taking his hand as they walked down the stairs.

'Bye' she said as he gave her a kiss and then walked down the road.

* * *

Im not going to beg for reviews because i don't write for reviews but they are are falling quite dramatically so please take some time out for a bit of feedback :-)


	8. Your my girl, and im your boy

Brook shut the door with a big smile on her face, letting her head fall back onto the door biting her lip to try and contain the grin on her face getting even bigger. 'Everything good again?' Zac said walking into the hall to face his love-struck daughter.

'Everything is perfect daddy' She replied walking upstairs.

'You have an hour till we leave! Get your cute little ass in the shower pronto' he shouted up chuckling when he heard the difference between her soft footsteps to her heavier ones as she ran up the stairs.

* * *

After having a quick shower and drying her hair she straightened her hair out curling little bits on the top layer and braiding her fringe and putting it into the side of her head with a hair grip. She picked out her outfit, since it was a fancy restaurant she laid out her red and black bengaline cross back button dress which was tight fitting really complimenting her petite figure it was red until the black waist belt and the rest of it was black, accenting her boobs and her waist. For a bit of height she wore bright red 4 inch heels. She was the smallest out of everyone and knew all the girls would be in heels so she couldn't really not wear them. After a nod of approval on her outfit choice she laid out her jewellery then went back into her en-suit.

She had a pretty good tan but still put a bit of instant on her legs, not only was it nice but it was slimming too. Deciding to keep her make up natural she put on blusher and bronzer that made her look sun kissed whilst a little mascara and some clear lip gloss, the thought of bright red lip stick did cross her mind however not wanting to be too bold she went for a more natural shade. Grabbing her purse and switching off her light she walked down the stairs into the main family room where her dad was waiting on her mom. 'You look pretty' Zac smiled and brook did a little twirl.

'You look very handsome yourself' She said and giggled sitting next to him as he put his arm around her. 'So you and Hayden?' he said raising his eyebrows numerous times. 'Daddy shut up!' She said going red and he chuckled.

'Okay, okay but I do want to warn him y'know like the whole you hurt my daughter ill hurt you speech' he said with a straight face before laughing at Brook's horrified face. 'Don't even think about it!' She exclaimed.

'Think about what?' Vanessa said entering as Zac's jaw nearly hit the floor.

'About' kiss 'How' kiss 'Gorgeous' kiss 'you' kiss 'are' he said standing up to grip her hips. 'You look beautiful baby' he whispered and she smiled.

'Thank you darling, you look very handsome yourself' she replied and he winked at her.

'I try', Leaning in for another kiss, just as there lips were in touching distance Brook coughed loudly alerting them to the fact she was still in the room.

'Oh Zac can you please run up to our room and grab my promise ring, its in the bathroom.' She pouted and he nodded kissing her softly on the lips, then on the cheek before running up the stairs. 'Whipped!' Brook shouted earning a 'shut up' from Zac.

A knock on the door made Brook stand from her seat to go answer it, to be her Aunt Brittany and Uncle Ryan. 'Hey sweetie, you look gorgeous' She said as Brook let them in. 'Thank-you so do you both, mom is in the living room, dad is running around at her beck and call'

'Man! That dude it whipped!' Ryan said and she nodded laughing.

'Ive already expressed my thoughts on the subject'

* * *

The day in Los Angeles had turned to night, 20 minuets later Zac, Vanessa, Brook, Ashley, Brittany, Ryan and Scott were all ready to leave the Efron house hold and make the short walk to the restaurant.

Brook took a deep breath and in haled the Los Angeles early summers air, it wasn't like Scotland where the air was cold, that was one thing she missed although many think its stupid it was one of her guilty pleasures, breathing in the cold air letting it travel round her body. Glancing around the adults, her mom and dad were walking holding hands as were the other couples. She was brought from her thoughts from her cell beeping.

_Hey Gorgeous!  
__How's dinner going? I miss you loads  
__Call me before you go to bed?  
__Yours forever, xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She smiled at his sweetness and sent him a little text back.

_hiyaa handsome (L)  
__Just walking to the restaurant.  
__I miss you too! Ill phone you when I get in  
__Because tbh I don't know when ill get to bed tonight.  
__Yours always xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

'Who are you texting sweetie?' Vanessa asked.

'bet you $10 it's the boyfriend' Zac said playfully to Ryan.

'The boyfriend?' Brook asked with raised eyebrows. 'Yes im texting Hayden mom'

'Since when did you and Hayden hook up?' Ashley asked, Brittany had already been filled in earlier by Vanessa so her and Ryan were in the loop.

'Er… it's a long story' She said not wanting to explain the whole story.

'I have time! Come on just tell me please' She said pouting so brook reluctantly agreed and explained the whole story once again.

'Aw! that's better than Zanessa's story' Ashley squeled causing everyone to wince.

'we are too people you know' Zac said with the slightest bit of annoyance in his voice.

'sometimes I wonder about that considering you always have some from of physical contact, all day every day' Ashley replied as the blush crept onto the couple's cheeks. 'Im in love! Bite me!' Vanessa said going all sucker punch on her ass and everyone started laughing. Brook pulled out her phone after receiving another text from Hayden.

_Okay sweetie have fun!  
__Im yours. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Vanessa looked over at her love struck daughter. 'Sweetie, Hayden can come round tonight once we get back if you want, but invite him over for dinner on monday' She asked and Brook nodded.

_My mom wants me to invite you over for dinner, monday  
__Is that okay? And you can come round tonight after we get back  
__If you aren't busy. Forever baby (: _

He replied just as they got to the restaurant, they took there seats whilst she read the text.

_Yea that's fine gorgeous (:  
__I cant come round tonight, I have to study ):  
__Got an exam on Monday and if im taking you out tomorrow,  
__I cant study then, sorry baby. Monday is fine though  
__And always cutie. Xxxxxxxxx_

'He isn't coming round tonight but is fine for Monday'

* * *

A few hours later they had went back to the Efron house for drinks and generally just hanging out. Brook went upstairs around 12am since she was tired, it had been a long day, She quickly text Hayden then tried to fall asleep.

_That's me off to bed baby (:  
__See you tomorrow  
__Forever and always, im yours  
__Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He replied making her smile, then she turned her light off.

_Sweet dreams precious (:  
__You mean the world to me  
__You're my girl and im your boy  
__Until the day after forever.  
__Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

_Sorry it took me forever to update i have exams going on right now and between studdying and rehersals i havent had much time to write plus the fact i have writers block. the next chapter will really be the start of a storyline which i think im going to have to ready up on before i start, my exams finish in the middle of may so yea after that ill have more time. i know its short but please please please review i seriously wanna know what you guys think. _


	9. It's okay, I've got you

'_You're a worthless piece of Shit!' _

'_Zac and Vanessa aren't going to help you now!'_

'_Your useless' _

'_Nobody will ever love you'_

'_Your ugly and pathetic' _

'_Why did Zac and Vanessa want to take you in'_

'_You ruined my life bitch, I will make you pay'_

'_That I guarantee'_

* * *

'Brook… Brook… baby wake up' Zacs soothing voice filled her ears and she shot up, tears running down her face. Her breathing was fast and heavy. She looked at Zac fear and pain evident in her eyes . 'Its okay, ive got you' he said hugging his daughter rubbing her shaking back. Looking around the room, her room. She was in LA, they were in Prison in Scotland. But it was so real.

'Come on, lets get you a hot chocolate' He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her down stairs to where Vanessa was standing with 3 hot chocolates ready. 'What happened baby?' he whispered stroking some hair from her face.

'It was so… real. I was in a room with them and they kept saying things like "Zac and Vanessa aren't going to help you" and "I will make you pay" it was horrible and you weren't there to help me it was daunting they were standing over me' She whispered voice cracking as both Zac and Vanessa's hearts broke.

'Sweetie I promise you that no matter what we will always be there to protect you, they will never ever get you I would die before I let them take you' He soothed.

Brook felt her eyes grow heavier again, glancing at the clock it was 3.24am , she was so tired. 'Come on gorgeous do you want to stay in our bed tonight' he asked and she sleepily nodded as he picked her up with one hand and placed the other on the small of Vanessa's back and led his girls upstairs into the master bedroom.

* * *

'_What you think about this?  
I been holding it in now I'm letting it flow  
What you think about this?  
I'm gonna do my own thing yeah I'm flying solo so  
Don't tell me how its gonna be  
On my own And the thing of it is  
There's nothing round here that I'm gonna miss  
Cause you're holding me down I just wanna fly  
There comes a time when I gotta say goodbye  
To the life that you see me in Here's where I begin  
And I promise myself I ain't nobody's, I just wanna be free  
And I promise myself Even though it don't always come easy  
Gonna learn from my pain Never explain Do it my way,  
that's what I say Promise myself I'm the only one who will believe me  
There's a voice in my head Telling me come on, come on, move on  
There's a voice in my head Telling me I know my right from wrong  
They say what doesn't kill you can Make you strong Now I know what it means  
You can try to bend but you ain't breaking my dreams  
I'll be making mistakes Coming up at a loss  
I'll be tumbling down But Like MC shake it off  
I'll stay cool cause I know who's boss Of me, myself,  
and I And I promise myself I ain't nobody's, I just wanna be free  
And I promise myself Even though it don't always come easy  
Gonna learn from my pain Never explain Do it my way,  
that's what I say Promise myself I'm the only one who will believe me  
I'll keep movin even when the beat is gone (I will)  
I'll keep doin what i got to do to carry on (I will)  
So don't hold me down cause i'm gonna fly and the time has come and gotta say goodbye  
To the life that you see me in Here's where I begin And I promise myself I ain't nobody's, I just wanna be free  
And I promise myself Even though it don't always come easy Gonna learn from my pain Never explain Do it my way,  
that's what I say Promise myself I'm the only one who will believe me_

_And I promise myself I ain't nobody's, I just wanna be free And I promise myself Even though it don't always come easy Gonna learn from my pain Never explain Do it my way, that's what I say Promise myself I'm the only one who will believe me' _

Brook took a deep breath and exhaled after finishing the song. All morning she had been trying to take her mind of her dream last night it was frightening her, thing was usually Brook could in a way control her dreams sub-consciously. It was usually up to her what she dreamt about but she couldn't change this one when she didn't like it. It was like it was in her mind they were trying to get to her. 'Hey sweetie' Zac said walking into her room as she sat down on her bed 'I heard you singing just there, you are really good brook, your voice needs trained but whoa you have some amount of natural talent!' She smiled at him.

'Thanks daddy, I really want to be able to sing like properly but I wouldn't have dared ask for them in Scotland' She replied and he nodded understanding .

'After your birthday we will look into it okay?' He said and she nodded giving him a hug and saying thanks.

'Date tonight?' he asked changing the subject knowing she was still a little shook up from her dream last night. She nodded enthusiastically eyes lighting up at the mention. 'Have you picked an outfit?' She nodded and went into the closet and showed him it. 'Nice! He wont be able to take his eyes off you! But you are naturally beautiful and that boy cant keep his eyes off you!' he said and she smiled biting her lip trying to contain her smile.

'No wonder you pulled mom, your such a sweet talker!' She said and he laughed.

'I only speak the truth!' she giggled 'fancy going out for ice cream? Your mom is shopping with aunt Ashley' she nodded 'good meet me downstairs in 10' he kissed her on the forehead and wandered to his bedroom to get his shoes.

She ran a brush through her hair and put on some lip-gloss after changing out of her A&F sweats into her apple bottom jeans, she was wearing a Abercrombie tee but changed into a strappy Hollister top remembering to put on sun tan lotion on her shoulders. She took her iphone, noticing 1 new message from her man,

_Hey sweetie (:  
__Will come for you at 6.45  
__Dinner then movie?  
__Watcha up too today?  
__Im yours gorgeous  
__Xxxxxxxxx_

She sent a quick reply and grabbed her shades and converse before heading downstairs to meet Zac.

_Hey handsome (:  
__Yeah that's great x3  
__Going out with daddy for  
__Ice-cream you?  
__Yours forever!  
__Xxxxxxxxx _

'Ready?' he asked once she emerged at the bottom of the stairs, Brook replied with a simple nod as the walked out of the house.

Once the got to the Ben & Jerry's shop they ordered and sat down. 'Its really nice in here!' Brook said and Zac nodded.

'The first time I was ever in here was the day when I first told your mom I loved her' He said not being able to contain his smile that formed thinking about Vanessa.

'Oh! Oh! Oh! Story time!' he chuckled and began telling the story

* * *

_Flashback_

'_What you fancy babe?' Zac asked his 17 year old girlfriend Vanessa Hudgens._

'_Just get a big one and we can share, you pick' she said and he nodded as she went and got them a table. _

_Once they were sat down with their ice cream, Zac was feeding Vanessa with his spoon as she giggled. To onlookers they probably looked like a sickeningly cute loved up couple however, they hadn't actually expressed their love for each other both being scared of the others reaction. 'Whats up babe?' Vanessa asked noticing her usually cheery boyfriend with a serious and deep expression on his gorgeous face. _

'_Oh… nothing just thinking' He said smiling. _

'_Come on you know you can tell me anything right?' She said growing slightly worried at his tone of voice. _

'_I know… I will tell you just not now okay?' he asked swallowing the lump rapidly forming in his throat. Vanessa took his bigger hands in her smaller ones looking into those dazzling blue eyes, 'Is everything okay?' he nodded and leaned over kissing her lips softly._

'_Perfect' He replied feeling the awkwardness was gone. 'Fancy a walk in the park?' he replied and she nodded taking his hand and walking out of the little ice cream shop. _

'_Its been a good 3 months hasn't it?' he asked as held her hand tightly walking through the park, he was referring to their relationship, just under 3 months the young couple had been dating and if to be frank it was the best 3 months of Zac's life so far, he had something special with Vanessa._

'_yeah it has been, with high school musical and everything, I cant wait until it premiers its going to be so good!' she squeled and he laughed at her excitement. _

_The park was almost deserted, there was a man and woman, around 75 walking hand in hand at the opposite side of the park and a little boy walking his dog, pulling Vanessa into the near by play area, he dragged her onto the swings and pushed her as she flew into the air, back and forth her musical giggles lighting up Zac's world. _

'_Oh! Lets go on the slide!' She said and he nodded telling her to jump and he would catch her which he did bridal style. They ran to the slide and climbed to the top, simple things like this Zac loved, Vanessa wasn't one of those girls who minded if her hair was getting ruined or her outfit, she didn't mind if people thought she was making a fool of herself because what people thought of her because she was who she was. _

'_Sit on my lap gorgeous' he said and she did sliding down with him. She jumped of his lap and ran away laughing but looking up as the rain started falling from the sky, with Zac hot on her heels and the rain coming down fast she made a run for it around the park. _

_Zac grabbing her by the waist he turned her around and crashed his lips onto hers, remembering she always wanted to get a kiss in the rain he thought he would make her first one memorable. Slipping his tongue eagerly into her mouth fighting for dominance which he won. _

'_I love you' he said pulling back and looking into her warm chocolate brown eyes. _

'_I love you too' She said closing the gap once more._

_End of flashback. _

* * *

'Aww! that's so sweet!' Brook awed and Zac chuckled.

'So anyway, me and you haven't really had a chance to proper just sit down me and you and talk about everything, so this is your chance to ask anything you want to know about well, anything and ill answer as best as I can' he said and she nodded.

'how did you find out you were my big cousin?' she asked.

'I always knew sweetie, well yea when we were in London promoting the first movie I wanted to come up but your birth mom said no' he said but was cut off my Brook 'Can we just call her Celia please' he nodded and smiled.

'I didn't know they were abusing you until, January 2007 which is when me and Ross first met up when he told me and we sorted out the plan which worked like a charm, I kept asking him to get you out of there but he was to sensible and since he is in Scotland still he had to be careful for himself.' She nodded 'I knew you when you were younger obviously, you found the picture but when my mom found out you guys were being abused she threatened Celia to tell the police however Celia then said if my mom said anything she would kill you both, She was a dangerous woman brook,' She nodded hanging on to every word Zac was saying.

'I get it, its weird though my life has turned upside down! I couldn't be happier though everything is perfect!' She said and Zac's smiled faltered Whats up?' Brook said.

'I need to tell, well more like ask you something and im not to sure how you are going to react'

* * *

Review please! im getting less and less per chapter, if you are a writer yourself you know how much authors thrive on reviews so please hit that little button. Special shout out next chapter if you can guess what he is going to ask? :P

Song- Promise~ Vanessa Hudgens 3

Enjoy!


	10. He's a Keeper!

'Daddy your scaring me whats going on?' She said, panic evident in her voice.

'Its nothing bad, at least I don't think it is but I want you to be one hundred percent honest with me okay and don't be scared to tell me your true thoughts though' Zac said and Brook nodded. 'I want to ask what would you think if maybe me and Van started trying for a baby'

'Oh' She replied falling silent.

After around 2 minuets of silence from Brook's point Zac spoke up, 'Talk to me angel, whats going through your head'

'I-' She began but what brought out of her thoughts with her iphone ringing 'its mom' She said and he nodded.

'Answer it'

_Brooklyn/ __**Vanessa**_

'_**Hey sweetie'**_

'_Hey mommy, whats up?'_

'_**Just wondering when you two are coming home?' **_

Brook held the phone away from her ear, 'She wants to know when we are coming home?' she asked her Zac and he looked at his watch.

'Whoa! I didn't realise the time, we will leave in the next few minuets' he replied to his only daughter.

'_The next few minuets we will leave so not long' _

'_**Okay that's fine, see you soon sweetie, love you! Tell your dad the same' **_

'Daddy mom loves you' she said and he chuckled.

'Tell her I love her too!'

'_Daddy loves you too! And so do I! see you soon, bye'_

'_**bye'**_

'Come on gorgeous' he said once she hung up her iphone and leading her out of the shop.

'daddy?' She asked 'Can I think about it?'

A smile graced Zac's angelic face 'Take as much time as you need sweetie'

* * *

Once they arrived home, Brook spent around 20 minuets just chilling with her mom and dad not mentioning anything about the whole 'baby' thing because a) she would tell her dad first and b) she didn't really know how she was feeling about it.

She climbed the stairs into her bedroom and turned on the A.C and the ipod surround-sound putting her ipod on shuffle. Climbing into the warm shower she let the hot water relax her muscles, _If her parents did have another child then she would be like forgotten about right? I know they will say it wont happen but what if it does? What if they decide they don't actually want me _the thoughts just kept swirling around her brain. Washing her hair and then her body she shook her head to detach the thoughts from her mind, or at least push them to the back.

25 minuets later, the clock read 5.55 pm just under an hour to get ready, she stepped out of the shower and washed her face, brushed her teeth and moisturised, before putting some instant fake tan, she had a pretty good tan but because it gave her a little extra shimmer and it, In her own words, made her, chunky legs look a bit thinner. Switching on her ghd's; she waited them to heat up before running them through her dark hair straightening out the waves. Once she was happy with her hair she turned to her make up.

Putting on a light base of foundation then bronzer she moved onto her blusher, going for a kind of rose shade she put it on before putting her bronze color over it, so she looked sun kissed. She put a bronzer color on her eye lids and ran the mascara brush through her eye lashes. Finishing of with her lip-gloss she smiled and nodded happy with the way she looked.

Going to her closet, it was casual so she picked out her dark wash blue denim skinny jeans and a white plain vest top, over it she put her BRITTAN classic fit top from Abercrombie and Fitch, it had blue and white thin vertical stripes, a plunging neckline and detail at the centre. Adding a few bracelets and bangles, a belt and shoes she grabbed her iphone, not needing a bag, some money; she knew he would pay but just incase. And some lip-gloss and chewing gum. Sliding them into her pocket she turned of the A.C and walked downstairs. As she went to walk into the main family room she could hear soft moans from behind the wall.

'Oh dear god' she whispered and opened the door fearing for the worse.

They weren't having Sex. _thank god _She thought.

No but her mom was lying on top of her dad, her hands weren't in view. His hands were up her top near enough at her bra clasp and there faces were attached to one another.

Brook rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, neither noticing her.

'GUYS!' she yelled and they sprung apart.

'B-Brooke' Zac breathed trying to catch his breath.

'Children!' Brook muttered under her breath and walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

Once she came back, they had both composed themselves and were sitting with Zac lying behind Vanessa with his arms around her waist.

'You look beautiful sweetie' Vanessa said and she smiled 'Thanks'

'What time is it?' Brook asked uneasiness laced through her voice.

'6.42, why are you so scared baby, he is your boyfriend' Zac said

'I don't know, well this is my first date…. Like ever! So I don't know really what im doing!' She freaked out.

'A first date is meant to be getting to know each other, the boy adores you! Just be you! He likes you for who you are. Just go into it as If you were hanging out with the gang, except just you two' Vanessa said and Zac nodded running his fingers through her hair.

'You will be fine sweetie, just don't put pressure on yourself' as the words left Zac's lips there was a knock on the door. Brook felt her stomach flip and her heart leap into her mouth. 'Chill sweetie' Vanessa said as Zac went to answer it.

'Hey' Hayden said as he looked at her and she stood up

'Hi' she whispered, the tension was laughable for 'Zanessa' but it was awkward.

'Have her home by 11, have a good night you too!' Zac said and they both took that as their cue to leave which they did.

* * *

'Well that was awkward!' Vanessa said and Zac nodded,

'Now where were we' Zac said crawling on top of Vanessa.

'did you talk to Brook today?' she asked playing with his hair.

'Yup, didn't really go as planned, she was silent and then you called so we came home but she didn't know what to say she said she would think about it and get back to me so yeah' he said and she nodded.

'What do you think the outcome will be?' Vanessa asked and Zac sighed,

'I don't know baby, I think she will come round but if we get a repeat with these nightmares again tonight then not for a while. Lets face it if you are pregnant then you will need to get all the sleep you can, not if we are up every night with Brook. My gran told me to watch for them, said its common for the youngest to have nightmares, will last a few weeks at the most. I just hope this doesn't scar her mentally' He confessed and Vanessa nodded.

'Its weird, I know legally she is our daughter but she does truly feel like my own child, I love it. I think she is a good person who has went through bad things, I don't think it will effect her too much' Vanessa said 'but then again, only time will tell'

'anyway precious, what do you want to do tonight?' Zac said and Vanessa though.

'Oh! We could get take-out' She suggested and he nodded.

'And just cuddle up and chill yeah?' he asked and she nodded the grin forming on her lips. Zac could have any girl he wanted and she truly never took being in his arms for granted.

'okay come on lets pick some food' He said and stood up pulling her by her hands up with him.

'Can I get a hug?' She asked once they were standing up. He grinned his signature 'Mr-sexy-Zac-Efron' grin and opened his arms for his true love to find comfort in. 'Come here baby' he said and she walked into his arms pulling him closer to her, resting her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat basking in the comfort of his strong arms.

She could feel his grip tightening around her small body and his deep breaths as she took in the scent of her hair. 'I love you' she whispered nearly breathing the words. The passion and love that surrounded them was almost overwhelming.

'I need you; more than the air I breath; the water I drink; the food I eat; you are my whole world I honestly wouldn't survive without you.' He confessed tears forming in both their arms. It was almost like a defining moment. 'Van, I'm not ready for marriage just yet, but ill promise you this; I will spend the rest of my life with you by my side forever and ever' Vanessa lifted her head from his chest, arms snaking around his neck. Pulling his lips down to rest against her, savouring the feel of the contact.

'Come on gorgeous, lets get some food' he took her hand lacing their fingers tightly together. They both had a need to be closer to each other tonight, something they both liked. Physical affection.

Wandering into the kitchen Vanessa jumped onto the counter top and sat swinging her legs whilst Zac got the menu for the take-out. 'Chinese okay baby?' he asked and she nodded. He grabbed his blackberry, they didn't phone from personal mobiles or the house phone because once they said their names then who knows where their numbers could end up.

Once ordered Zac ran out to get the food while Vanessa went upstairs to change into something more comfortable and get the comforter down with some movies.

Turning on the TV, she jumped when she heard her iphone vibrating against the table it was from her 'baby boo' or well Zac.

_I miss you honey  
__Iloveyou forever  
__Zxxx_

It was little texts that made Vanessa's heart just melt.

_I love you too sweetie  
__Hurry back (:  
__Vxxx_

She went through to the kitchen to get some drinks, as she was walking back she stopped in the hall to look at the pictures on the wall. There was a picture of them both on their trip to Hawaii, playing in the ocean Zac was holding Vanessa as they crashed into the waves, Vanessa was squelling with delight.

Vanessa let the grin form on her face before walking back into the living room.

* * *

Brook and Hayden were currently sitting in Denny's diner, both not wanting to be too fancy. 'So how was ice cream with you dad?' Hayden asked his girlfriend taking a nacho of the plate they were sharing and popping it into his mouth. 'Yea I wanted to talk to you about that, you probably think im being stupid but just hear me out' She rambled.

'Baby, nothing you say is stupid, whats on your mind?' He asked lacing their fingers.

'Well when we were out today my dad asked me what would I think if he and my mom started trying for a baby, now I like the idea and all but what happens if they decide they don't actually want me, that a baby and a distressed child is too much for them and they send me back of put me in care or something, my life is so perfect right now I don't want that to change.' she confessed.

He took a deep breath, taking it all in 'okay, I know your scared but Zac and Vanessa love you more than anything, and trust me they wouldn't dump you. If anything it will make you all closer having a baby, I get that you haven't really had anyone to rely on until now but they wont do anything that will make you doubt them or not trust them, that's why they came to you first. If they didn't care then Zac wouldn't have asked you. What did you say anyway?'

'I was silent then my dad said talk to me and my phone rang, my mom asking when we were coming home so I just said I would think about it' she said and he nodded.

'oh, to be honest I don't really know what to say; its your decision but don't think of it as all bad because it isn't. please just think it over without thinking "what if…" too much' he said and she smiled.

'Thanks Hayden' He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, lips pulling at a smile. 'Can I ask you something?' she said and he nodded.

'Ask away'

'When we started seeing each other and I told you about my past you said "I don't know how you feel" but you actually did, why did you hide it?'

'because I try and keep it under wraps as much as possible its not something I tell a lot of people and I just thought I had to be strong for you and if you knew everything I went through then you would maybe watch what you are saying about it because you are being too considerate of my feelings, I know it was wrong and I should have just told you and im sorry, but do you see where I am coming from?' Hayden asked running his fingers through his hair then lacing their hands across the table again.

'I understand, I was just asking but thank you' Brook replied smiling.

'Shall we go watch this movie then?' Hayden asked and Brook nodded, he paid, took her hand and left.

As they were walking he was standing behind her with his hands over her shoulders and her fingers were laced with them. He took her hand and spun her around before wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning her in so he could kiss her.

Once he pulled back he smiled placing a strand of hair out of her face and stroking her cheek. He slipped his arm around his waist and she mirrored the action, both fooling around with each other the whole way to the theatre making on lookers smile at the love and affection radiating off the young couple.

'I cant wait till after summer and you start school with us, I miss you when I don't see you' he said.

'Aww sweetie, I miss you too but I am going in to meet the principle on Wednesday and from Thursday I have a week getting used to my schedule so ill be in school then on the Friday after my 1 week im going down to St. Louis Obispo for the weekend to see the family' He nodded and kissed her forehead. 'I can't wait to show you off as mine, I've never had a girlfriend before so it will be nice to have someone there for me'

'I'll always be here for you no matter what our circumstances, do you think I will be in any of your classes?'

'I hope so babe, but remember im in the year above you, we do have a lot of the classes mixed but you will just need to wait and see, the girls are in your year though.' He said and she nodded.

Once they came out of the movie he walked her home. It was 22.55 just before her curfew. 'Good night gorgeous' He said kissing her of the forehead.

'Phone me when you get in so I know you're safe' Brook said pecking him on the lips numerous times.

'Will do baby'

And with that he walked down the drive and into the streets of Los Angeles.

_He's a keeper. _She thought as she opened the door.

* * *

Review please!


	11. Excited kinda nerves

A few hours later that night Zac and Vanessa were starting to feel sleepy after their movie marathon. 'Bedtime sweetie?' Vanessa said stifling a yawn and Zac nodded standing up and switching of the TV. 'Come here baby' He held his arms out which she gladly moulded into. Picking her up and letting her settle in his arms he started ascending up the stair case. 'Im just going to check on Brook, warm up the bed for me' He said setting her down at the entrance to the master bedroom.

'Hurry back' she half said half yawned.

'Will do honey' and with that he wandered up the along the hall and up the stairs to her room.

* * *

'_Your not safe, were going to get you and kill you!  
You ruined my life and I swear ill make you pay!  
Your so called friends and little boyfriend will never see you again!  
It will be soon! don't you worry! Zac and Vanessa didn't want you anyway.'  
Celia walked up to Brook and grabbed her. Screaming for help, nobody answered.'  
I told you they all didn't care bout you'_

_

* * *

_

'Brook, Sweetie, wake up, it's a nightmare' Zac whispered trying to keep her still.

She shot awake, sitting up she just stared at the wall not making eye contact or any acknowledgement of Zac being there apart from her gripping his hand. Once her breathing started to even out he sat beside her, putting his arm around her and she flinched a little still being disorientated. He pulled his hand back and knelt down in front of her.

She was blankly staring ahead. 'Come on baby' Zac encouraged as she turned her head to look at Zac. 'That's it, your safe nobody will hurt you I wont let them' he soothed rubbing her back. Brook flinched a little but tried to stop herself trying to come to terms that she was safe in L.A.

'Do you want to sleep in our bed tonight?' He gently asked but she declined.

'No im okay, I have to beat this myself, thank you daddy' Brook replied starting to fall back asleep.

'Ill stay with you until you fall asleep and if you wake up again please don't hesitate to come into our room okay, I don't want you being scared' Zac said softly stroking her hair. 'I love you daddy' She whispered before falling into what Zac hoped was a peaceful slumber.

'Love you too honey' he said switching of her bedside lamp and closing the door so it was only open a creek.

'is she okay?' Vanessa asked as Zac stripped down to his boxers before crawling in bed next to his girlfriend.

'She had another one, it was worse, when I woke her she kept flinching when I touched her, I don't want her to be scared of me. She looked emotionless and then she finally told me that she didn't want to come in with us and had to fight this herself, I stayed with her and told her to come in if she woke up again. She was out like a light'

'Do you think she will sleep the night?' Vanessa asked snuggling up to Zac.

'No… probably not, lets just try and get some sleep and see what happens' they shared a soft kiss and exchanged " I Love Yous" Zac turned out the light, pulling Vanessa closer too him to snuggle and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

'Are you nervous sweetie?' Zac asked his daughter who nodded in response today was the day she was starting her new school, there was only one week left of term then she was moving to high school to be with the boys but she wanted to see how American schools worked before being thrown in at the deep end at a new semester. ' West Bev. High ' **(I know it's the 90210 school but tbh I don't wanna spend time thinking of a name' **'you will be fine I promise! All your friends are there and you know they will look out for you'

* * *

Walking into the school building with her mom and dad behind her, she slipped her ray ban aviators onto her head slipping her iphone into the pocket of her shorts after Hayden texting her good luck and walked straight into the principals office. Stomach flipping.

'Well hello, I am Principal Nelson and you must be Brooklyn?' He said and she nodded. For a principal he was rather handsome, short spiky blonde hair and green eyes and a slim build looked like and older version of Alex pettyfer to an extent. 'Welcome to West Bev. Now I understand you are going into 9th grade next semester yes?' Brooklyn nodded hoping she was right, schools were different over here.

'Okay well I have looked at your transcripts and you are a very bright young girl, the way our school works if from grades 7 -12 are all in the same building but are separated into the lower school and upper school. We change our timetables early to get everyone settled before we break for summer so you are now at the bottom end of the upper school if that makes sense, in other words a freshman. You began at 7.50am Monday to Friday, you have 15 minuets of homeroom: our homerooms are mixed with all ages and friend groups, we don't really have cliques per say. You have 2 classes then break, another 2 then lunch and then 3 in the afternoon finishing at 3.45pm. Now you are taking 3 AP classes am I right?'

'yeah Spanish; English and performance arts' Brook replied feeling a little more at ease as the principal talked her through it.

'Okay well in those you will mostly be in with the years above not many students take AP classes in freshman year. You will start in AP English in around 10 minuets so you will just go from there. Do you know anybody in the school already?' He asked and she nodded rattling her friends names of her tongue. 'okay let me see' Principal Nelson said checking his computer. 'You have Hayden Evans; Brandon Lewis; Jordan Morris; Stella Hudgens and Lauren Shields in your AP English and performance arts, Hayden is in your AP Spanish and all of them are in your AP P.A. I will let you discuss the other classes you have together but it looks like you have one of them in all of your classes except modern studies.'

'cool' Brook said turning to shoot a smile at her parents feeling a lot better about this now.

'Do you have any questions?' He asked and she nodded.

'Is there anything I should know?' He smiled and nodded.

'Uniform is pretty laid back, skirts and shorts must be at least 3 inches down your legs; your top must have straps. Anything with hoods may be asked to be removed but not a lot of teachers will. Just the usual don't like come in, in a bikini or anything and you should be good. Homework must be done, you get two strikes then the next time you get detention if it isn't handed in per class. Essay's and things can be emailed to teachers. School is big on school spirit so go out and buy as many gold and blue things as you want! There is a shop on campus for things with the school logo on it or they can be ordered online. Feel free to join as many clubs as possible its loads of fun. Teachers aren't too strict treat them with respect and they will return it. All in all we have a nice student body but some nasty bitchy girls which obviously I cant name names. Im telling you this because I want you to do well here Brook and I like to build a good relationship with my students, Word has gotten around your Hayden Evan's girl mainly because he has been telling people' making them all chuckle 'He is a wanted man with the young ladies so just stand your ground, don't let anyone push you around, any problems don't be afraid to come to me, and if any rumours go around talk to him about it before acting on them, not to make you nervous sweetheart, but some of the girls aren't good people.' She smiled loving the fact not only was he so young but unbelievably easy to talk to.

'Thanks principal nelson ill keep that in mind'

'Okay say goodbye to your mom and dad and then lets get this show on the road.' He said walking out of his office giving them a moment to go and get her printed schedule.

'Good luck baby girl, you know where we are if you need us, I love you' Vanessa said giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

'You will be fine baby, I love you precious ill see you when you get home' Zac said giving her a kiss and a cuddle.

* * *

'Love you guys too!' She walked out of the office and followed the principal to her classroom. She was starting to get butterflies not really knowing what lay ahead from her but it was an exciting kinda nerves. To be honest she couldn't wait.

* * *

review please!


	12. Hope we aren't too late

**BROOKS POV**

**

* * *

**

'Have a look in' The principal gestured to the classroom door in front of me, I looked in the window discreetly I spotted Brandon writing down things she was saying, Jordan whispering to Lauren. Stella texting underneath the table and Hayden falling asleep staring at the door until he spotted me and his eye lit up.

' You ready?' Principal Nelson asked me and I nodded, we were standing outside of the classroom on the third floor, I don't know why I was nervous because all my friends we in my class just something was eating me alive. The school was pretty nice and modern, there wasn't any graffiti or broken objects. The walls were a light gold color with some having touches of blue and white on them. All the doors where a bright white with silver handles. He opened the door before my eyes and everyone turned and looked at me. Even the teacher. Shit.

'Mrs Hughes can I have a word with Hayden Evans please,' Principal Nelson asked and she nodded as Hayden got out of his seat and walked out the door. As we both stood outside I could feel as he took my hand in his keeping his eyes firmly on the principal. 'Hayden can I trust you to make sure Brook is okay all week, take her to classes and walk her to her next ones, here is a pass' he said taking a blue bit of card out of his pocket and giving it to him 'if you need to got out of class early just help her get to know the school yeah?' Hayden nodded grinning.

'Good luck sweetheart , you know where I am just come find me' He said winking at her then walked off.

'Sweetheart?' Hayden asked with raised eyes.

'Doesn't he call people that?' i asked feeling pretty special but not showing it in front of my boyfriend.

'No' he said in a matter of fact tone which i frowned at his jealously starting to seep through at the sound of his voice.

'Chill out! He was just being friendly don't make something out of nothing' I said in an annoyed tone I don't need him adding to the nerves in my stomach I need him behind me. 'Your right im sorry, I don't want to fight with you' He kissed my forehead and I smiled.

'Im sorry too im just nervous it was wrong to take it out on you' I said kissing him softly and wrapping my arms around his waist as he pulled me closer. 'You ready?' I nodded taking my hand out of his and walked into the classroom after him taking a deep breath.

* * *

'Mrs Hughes, this is Brooklyn She is a new student' Hayden said giving her my transcripts.

'Ah okay yes, Well welcome to west Bev. If you want to take a seat up the back with Hayden since you seem to be acquainted with him. She said as she handed me a textbook and a few jotters, 'Hayden will guide you, any problems just give me a shout' I walked up to the back with his hand on the small of my back, everyone was staring. I shot a smile to my friends who were sitting in the row in front. 'Guys its obvious nobody is interested so lets just continue this after summer, you have the rest of the period to yourselves and we will find something more entertaining to do the rest of the week' The teacher said finally giving up. The principal had changed it so nobody was in next week. It was now Wednesday and she only had to entertain them for 2 periods after this one.

Everyone smiled and packed up and got into their friends group. The gang gathered up the back of the classroom as everyone discreetly looked at Brook making assumptions. 'They are looking at me' I whispered into Hayden's ear as he helped me up to sit on the table.

'Well obviously! Your gorgeous baby' He said so only i could hear. Letting a smile form on my lips, I turned to face the rest of my friends. About 5 minuets into our conversation about movies we couldn't wait to see a group of girls came up to me, about 5 of them. All really tall and well I suppose I would describe them as flawless. 'Hi! Im Jennifer! This is Payton, Faith and Sara!' She said and I smiled she seemed nice.

'Hi im Brook' I replied.

'Your new here yeah?' She asked and I nodded feeling there was an actual direction to this conversation. 'Where are you from originally?' I replied telling her I was from Scotland… was it not obvious with the accent? 'So whats your story? What brings you out here?'

'Well I was adopted and my parents live here so here I am?' I said she was awfully interested for someone who had only clapped eyes on me.

'Right what did you say your second name was again?'

'Efron' I replied and her eyes lit up. I resisted the urge to roll mine.

'As in Zac?' Jennifer asked sitting down but her friends just stood behind her.

'Maybe why?' I knew he was super famous but I mean come on! I could see it if we were in a different area but we live in the same city there is a pretty good chance she will have met him before. 'Because we just want to get to know you more' her sickeningly sweet tone just went through me and I really did roll my eyes this time. 'No you want to find out about my dad' that was the line that through confusion across all their faces. 'What?'

'Right… Zac and Vanessa are my parents okay now that's sorted was there anything else you wanted?' I said sarcasm lacing my voice. She seemed nice? But just not the kind of person I wanted to engage myself with. Principal Nelson told me girls weren't nice here and why shouldn't I believe him? 'Whats it like?' She asked and I was getting a little annoyed why were they invading my personal bubble!

'Its just like any other parents, they love me and support me and are all over each other all day. Now are we done here?' I said sharply making my friends look at each other. 'Geez I was just trying to be friendly' Jennifer said and walked away from me. _I didn't need her friendship._

'I don't need your friendship.' _stupid girls trying to get me by acting nice. _

'Brook that was a little harsh don't you think? She was only being nice, Jen is in my Bio class she is nice' Stella said.

'No it wasn't too harsh cant you see it! These girls are just out to manipulate me and make me think they are nice, girls at this school aren't nice.' I repeated not looking at them; I felt a soft hand on my back most likely Hayden. 'Sweetie there are some mean girls here but not all of them' Brandon said walking over to me and sitting next to me. 'Where is all this coming from?' Hayden asked me as I looked at Jordan and Lauren for some support who looked like they didn't really know what to make of the situation. 'You just don't get it none of you do! Im not letting people hurt me by acting like my friends!'

_Why does nobody understand me. _

'Baby come on whats happened this is all just been brought on in the last 10 minuets' Hayden said trying to make contact but I kept flinching and he stopped. 'Girls here aren't nice I need to watch out for myself and if you don't believe me then that's fine I can do this myself'

'Brook!' Lauren said by the look on her face and her tight grip on Jordan's hand she looked scared.

'No im done! And Hayden?' I said and he looked at me. I took a deep breath fighting back the angry tears threatening to fall from my eyes. 'Were over.'

Everything fell silent as I walked out of the room. I was new. I didn't know this place. So confused.

* * *

I just started wandering around, looking at my schedule I had 25 minuets till next class started to I could walk in the empty halls for a while. Finding my way to a door which led outside I opened it and walked out. It was one of the nicest gardens I have came across, white and blue flowers with trees and everything was just so full of life.

I walked over to the railing, my vest top clinging to me because I was so warm looking down I noticed I was higher than what I though it was nice nobody was here to disturb me. My iphone started vibrating in my pocket I looked at it, 3 missed calls from Hayden, 2 from Stella and a text from Brandon. I didn't even look at it. Only switching it onto silent then putting it on the bench.

'You know students aren't meant to be up here' I turned around at the shock of the unexpected voice. He was smiling although was supposed to be scolding me. 'Principal Nelson, im sorry I was just leaving' I said grabbing my bag and turning around.

'No… no need you look upset, something bothering you?' His voice was laced with concern, his green eyes appeared to be bigger but they were so… _snap out of it Brook! He is your teacher! _'Sorta but I don't wanna drag you down with my teenage problems.' I said sort of smiling as he shook his head 'nonsense' he spoke 'I work with teenagers all day! Im not forcing you but I am here if you need to talk' he said putting his hand on my shoulder and I looked at it.

'well' I said sitting down and he sat at the other side ' These girls came over to me and started asking me lots and lots of personal questions; my so called friends didn't get the fact they were trying to be mean and find out everything about me so they could spread rumours they just don't understand they think everyone here is nice; ive been abused my whole life I don't want to fall victim to being hurt again verbally or physically.' I said and he nodded obviously contemplating a thought.

'I understand where you are coming from and in my opinion you have done nothing wrong, your friends will see come round don't worry about it ' He said and slid his hand over to where mine was resting on the bench placing his much larger hands over mine and squeezing my hand then removing his hand and putting it on the wooden arm of the bench next to him like nothing happened. Shrugging it off I looked at my fingers, suddenly becoming very interested in them.

'I finished with Hayden too' I said letting a single tear roll down my cheek. He gasped and moved a little closer to me placing his hand on my back. I flinched but he kept it there. 'Do you regret it now?' he asked and I nodded.

'He didn't treat you properly, you deserve to be treated with respect, like the sun rises and sets with you' he said moving closer to me his breath on my neck

* * *

With the others

**

* * *

**

After Brooks exit from the classroom they all stared in shock. 'What was that?' Lauren asked and Hayden looked dumbstruck.

' I have no fucking idea but she isn't acting normal right now and im going to find out why' Hayden said standing up and looking at the rest of them 'are you guys coming?' they all nodded running through the hallways and down the stairs.

'Gym?' Brandon said and they nodded following him into the empty gym and sitting in the basketball court.

'Hey kids what are you doing here?' Mr Lewis or well Brandon's dad and p.e teacher/ coach asked noticing the 4 people otherwise known as his sons best friends, apart from one. 'Where is Brook?' He asked referring to the young girl he had become quite fond of in recent weeks. Anytime she was over at their house she would offer to help and would chat away to the whole family.

'That's what we want to know; she ran out of the classroom, dumping Hayden in the process and nobody has seen her since, I was wondering if you saw her but obviously not' Brandon said.

'No but I might be able to help you?' He said looking like he was contemplating the thought. Looking at the 5 children's pleading faces. 'Okay come with me,' as the kids stood up he walked out of the gym whilst telling the story on the way to what looked to be the story 'When the school security system was tightened last month, since I was the only in the actual school I signed all the forms so Principal nelson doesn't know where the cameras are or where to see the footage because he is a total dick who really doesn't care so in here' he said opening a door.

Filling the small cupboard like room was just under 30 cameras all surveying different parts of the campus. 'There!' Lauren said pointing at the top camera where it was the garden and Brook and Mr nelson were on the bench she looked uncomfortable and his arms we holding her down. 'Stella call your sister and Zac now!' Hayden said starting to panic as his in his eyes girlfriend was being what appeared to be harassed by her teacher.

Pulling out her iphone and speed dialling Vanessa she was heard telling them to get up her like now. 'Coach where is that?' Hayden asked not recognising the place but feeling sick as the so called principal pinned her to the bench. 'Rooftop, garden next to the science club he said. Stella' He said as she came of the phone going white with worry 'You and Lauren go out-front to wait on Zac and Vanessa when they get here take them straight up to the garden, ill stay here and make sure this is on tape. Boys go up there and Hayden, go get your girl.'

_I just pray we aren't to late. _Where the words to go through haydens head.


	13. Nothing on you baby

Enjoy! =)

* * *

'Shit!' Hayden cussed stopping with the boys hot on his heels 'where the fuck is that place' He stopped running his hands through his hair, his girlfriend was in trouble and he didn't have a clue where she was. He was panicking, his hands were shaking and he had a sick feeling in his stomach.

'Up here,' Running ahead Jordan pushed open the metal door, the wind swept through into the deserted hallway, Hayden took a run for the stairs only to be pulled back by Jordan. 'What' He hissed being very aware if he shouted it would be heard.

'Don't go fucking barging up the stairs! They will hear you! We need to analyse this situation so shut up and lets go' The harshness in his voice was necessary. Sulking for a minuet Hayden agreed and walkedupstairs with the boys.

_

* * *

_

'What would you like to do baby now we are free for the day?' Zac said standing behind her before they got into the range rover and kissing her neck softly smiling as she giggled. 'Shopping?'

The way her chocolate brown eyes and cute little face pouted at the idea for added effect just made Zac's heart melt. She was absolutely amazing and so unbelievably gorgeous. He took both her hands and turned round to face her kissing her on the forehead.

'Go on then I haven't spoiled you in a while' He said laughing at her as her eyes lit up. 'Would you like a star bucks first or straight to the mall?' Contemplating both suggestions she decided on the mall first.

'But before that..' the Californian beauty said walking over to her soul mate; placing her arms around his neck and drowning herself in those addictive blue eyes she reached up pulling him closer joining their lips in a passion filled kiss, something they would only do with each other. Movie kisses excluded. That was something she knew Zac hated; since his not to friendly relationship with Nikky Blonsky or more like the fact she was obsessed with the young actor, Zac dreaded every on-screen kiss he had to do. Vanessa didn't too much like it either but she had never really worked with people she couldn't stand. 'Have I told you how much I love you today?' Zac asked catching his breath after the breath taking kiss he had just shared with Vanessa.

Taking his hand from her waist and running it up to her soft black curls, brushing a curl away from her face she replied 'Yes but it wouldn't hurt to hear it again' she said giving him an Eskimo kiss.

'I love you so much baby, you're my everything and I seriously couldn't handle brook myself' He said and she smiled at the sincerity, not caring they were sitting in the car and the newly formed paparazzi centred around the black range rover taking pictures and videos of the pairs moment. 'I love you too Zaccy, more than you will ever know' she replied. Kissing just above his lips causing him to smile.

Putting the car into drive, Zac put on his sunglasses shielding his baby blues from the sunlight and ran his fingers through his hair. Pulling out of the parking lot Vanessa reached over to switch on the radio.

Singing along Zac stopped at the red light turning to his true love and singing the words he so often did.

_Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing _  
_But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby _  
_Nothing on you, baby _  
_They might say hi, and I might say hey _  
_But you shouldn't worry, about what they say _  
_'Cause they got nothing on you, baby_  
_Nothing on you, baby _

Smiling at her man because he was hers nobody else would have her sing lyrics that, to them by him filled with the sincerity that his words were filled with. She loved him so much she was waiting to wake up and for this whole journey to be a dream and even if it was she would be happy but every time he utter those 3 words that meant so much brought it all back to reality.

'Van?' Zac asked; the unsure tone in his voice making Vanessa turn round with a concerned face. 'Hmm?' She replied noticing Zacs hands gripping the wheel just that bit more firmer.

'Have you ever though about, maybe moving?'

Raising her eyebrows at him 'how do you mean "moving"' she asked.

'Well like house, not area necessarily because our life is here but I mean possibly, designing our own house and then getting it built.' He replied 'our house isn't necessarily too small but we can afford to do this and it's a place for us and our family to live our lives in. You know memories of Brook then the other kids we have growing up and being with family' Taking a deep breath the phillipina beauty contemplated her thoughts.

'Like the kind of things you see on MTV cribs?' He smiled a little

'Yes that kind of things, basically how we want it, Brook will have in in-put to what she would like in the house and when we start trying for a baby we can design a nursery and soft play and stuff' He said smiling as her smile turned into a grin.

'it's a great idea, we can think about it in the next few months and start planning!' she said getting all excited.

_

* * *

_

**_BROOKS POV_**

_Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear Brook  
Happy birthday to you!  
_

I smiled in my sleep at the sound of not only my mom and dad but my best friends voices. Today was my 15th birthday and I have been in Los Angeles for just over a year but it feels like forever! The first year was a little bumpy but I got there in the end. I opened my eyes to see everyone standing over me, my loved up parents who were the first ones to give me a hug and a kiss wishing me a happy birthday then it was followed by my gorgeous boyfriend.

Me and Hayden were still going strong, we have our moments when things don't seem so certain but we manage to pull through. The main test happened just under a year ago, at school in the heat of the moment I broke up with him and it didn't end up pretty. I was just talking to the principal when suddenly he was on top of me, I passed out so don't really know what happened and we don't really talk about it because I gave everyone quite a scare. Anyway I woke up in hospital a few hours later to a frantic father and worried boyfriend. That day wasn't fun. Me and Hayden sorted everything out but he went through a bit of trouble since he supposedly punched Principal nelson but, he was jailed anyway for 4 years and Hayden was off the hook. Apart from that we have being going from strength to strength, We haven't ever said 'I Love you' to each other because I don't think I do love him right now but I don't know so nothing has been said. We get on most of the time but its getting to the stage where sometimes I just wish we were friends but its not something im going to bring up on my birthday. We had a massive sleepover last night like everyone was here, my parents, Lauren, Stella, Hayden, Jordan, Brandon, My auntie Ashley and auntie Brittany and my uncle Ryan and uncle Scott, my uncle Dylan and my Grandparents on my dads side. So it was junk food and party central last night!

I have my actual proper party tonight and im so excited because I don't know too much about it! My parents and friends really took over most of it and planned it all out. I don't even know what my dress looks like but I know my mom and auntie Ashley and auntie Brittany with my gran Efron picked it out so no doubt it will be gorgeous. 'come on birthday girl, your breakfast awaits' My dad said picking me up out of my bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into his arms still not awake yet. Most girls would love to be me right now, he really is super comfortable to snuggle into.

We now live in our new house. My dad bought some land and we sat down one night and designed out dream home with everything a kid could wish for, we have a massive soft play, recoding studio, media room, indoor and outdoor pool and basketball court. Dancing studios, library, a slide, secret passageways, a sauna and steam room, gym facilities, a 3 lane bowling alley, a music room, an arcade and so much more! Its freaking awesome! All in all the house cost around $56 million but because of inheritance, jobs and everything we could afford it with plenty extra. My dad done 2 movies last year in-between being an awesome father, only one has actually been released so he still has to get paid for promotion tours and stuff for his next one which comes out in just under 2 months. My mom only done one but is looking at recording another album, her last 2 were successful but they weren't like worldwide known so she is looking at collaborations and things just to spice things up a bit. We have been living in the "Efron Paradise" as my dad named it for just over 4 months and I love it! My mom decorated most of it, we had an interior designer too but my mom made a lot of the decisions, my parents have a bohemian room for both of them that we aren't aloud in, sometimes I am but nobody else its their room or the "Zanessa" room as Brandon and Jordan calls it. Their bedroom is gorgeous! Marble floors with fluffy carpets and a double king size bed that is really high and a balcony with a fireplace its utterly romantic! My room is basically the same as I loved it too much to re-decorate it! Its obviously in a different room and its nearly twice the size! The walk in closet is in a different room down the hall that can only be accessed from my bedroom with the bathroom and a lounge/ dressing room too.

We walked together into the front hall then through the corridor to the conservatory. The conservatory was one of my favourite rooms in the house, it was all glass and looked out over the back yard and the pool with the waterslide and stuff. There is possibly one of the comfiest couches in the world in there and lots of cushions so its like sitting on a giant marshmallow with a glass coffee table in the middle. 'Guys we have a buffet breakfast in the dining area of the kitchen so go for it help yourself… after Brook obviously' Zac said winking at the "birthday princess" as he said. 'Thank-you daddy, and mommy and everyone' I said kissing his cheek and wandered through to the kitchen.

Once breakfast was over everyone was sat in the family lounge, or everyday lounge as it was referred too. Talking and laughing waiting on Brook to start opening her presents. 'Who do you want to start with?' Vanessa said bringing a bag for all the wrapping paper and envelopes.

'I don't mind who wants to give me something?' I said and her gran and grandpa handed over the gift bag. opening the card and read "to the best granddaughter ever" I smiled. In the gift bag was the 10 highest rated cd's on itunes because even through I downloaded the songs for my ipod everyone knew i liked having the cd's for show. Also a brand new ipod docking station, plus some new clothes. 'Whoa! Thanks you so much I love you guys' I said giving them a hug. She absolutely loved Zac's parents they were the kindest people and they had brought the boys up to be total sweethearts. 'We love you too, Happy Birthday gorgeous!' They both said and I gave her card to my mom to put on the windowsill.

Next was my uncle Dylan. He gave me a funny card per usual but the inside was soppy just like him. 'Aww you big softie!' laughing as i opened the present. First was a Los Angeles Lakers Jersey with 'EFRON' on the back and 2 courtside season tickets. He had recently been scouted to play with the basketball team and i kept talking about how I wanted to see him play. 'Okay I was actually gonna give you that anyways but here is your actual birthday present' He said handing me another smaller box. Inside was a Ps3 plus 5 games to go with it. 'Oh My god!' i breathed then squeled really loud. 'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!' I exclaimed jumping on him.

The gang gave me things next, Brandon got me apple bottom jeans with a new leather jacket and a silver necklace with "bestoo e ever! Ily B.x" engraved on the back. I gave him a hug, we were "bestoos till the muthafucking end" as we said and that was our thing!

Jordan gave her me Abercrombie and Fitch jumpsuit and a new long sleeved tee with the matching hoodie all out of A&F as well as some chocolate and 3 tubs of ben&Jerry's which went straight into the freezer.

Stella gave her "cousin" since she didn't call her auntie. A new American eagle bikini which Hayden's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw it. 'Fancy trying it on for me?' He whispered into my ear; I gawped and smacked his chest the blush forming on my cheeks and the awareness everyone in the room didn't know what he said but was watching intently. 'You behave!' I playfully warned not actually believing he said that. She also got me new ray ban aviators and new flip flops and a cover up not to mention the gorgeous oversized beach bag. 'I love it Stell thanks!' Giving her a hug and sitting back down this time on Hayden's lap as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Lauren gave me new Frankie B jeans, underwear out of Victoria Secret which again Hayden made a dirty remark, I swear that boy needs to keep his hormones in check. She also got me a new Gucci watch and lots and lots of socks! I have a thing for socks, I need to wear them odd I don't like to wear a matching pair of socks so now I can mix and match. Also in an envelope was a ticket to see Katy Perry live with the gang. I was so excited! I really like her music and her new song California Gurlz is amazing!

'Before Hayden gave me his gifts, Lauren walked out of the room and brought in a square box, it wasn't flat but it wasn't deep. Lifting of the shiny red lid to reveal a book with "525600" on it my favourite quote from my favourite music "rent" and then a picture of our gang on it and the year 2009-2010 (a.n- I know I mixed up the dates but brook was born, July 1st 1995 same as me so since im 15 so is she so we are now in 2010)

'My first year out here?' She said and they nodded looking through the book. 'Oh god this was the ticket to the movie we went to see about 5 weeks after I moved, the night you first kissed me' She said turning to Hayden and running her fingers through her hair. 'Oh and this is my phone bill from when Hayden went on holiday and we were constantly on the phone' She laughed as the gang chuckled.

'Don't remind me' Zac said smirking 'Im still paying that off!' She stuck her tongue out at him and continued looking through the book. 'Oh Lauren do you remember this, we went to the beach and that guy kept hitting on us both and then the boys came and kicked his ass! that's when Stella was in the Philippines visiting people.' 'Oh girls remember this when we were desperate to see that movie so we dragged the boys and hayden and brook made out the whole way through, lauren and me had a popcorn fight and the boys sat watching it' everyone laughed.

'Sweetie, we will give you our stuff now and Hayden can go before your parents okay?' My auntie Ashley said and I agreed squeezing his hand. She gave me a bag with a big juicy couture label on the front, I squeled knowing it was stuff from juicy. There was a red sweat pants tracksuit, a large JC bag with matching purse (/wallet whatever you wanna call it). A new purple watch; a freaking gorgeous bag charm; a new pair of sunglasses and a black and gold bikini. 'So cute! I love it! thank you auntie Ashley and uncle Scott' I said giving them a hug.

'Your welcome sweetie'

My auntie Brittany and Uncle Ryan gave me, a pair or dark wash Victoria Beckham skinny jeans, a few tops out of blue planet, the new juicy perfume, a bottle of pink sugar perfume, tickets to the 10 Black eyed peas concert and back stage passes. A few gorgeous dresses from BEBE and a pair of new converse.

'Here you go baby' Hayden said handing me a small gift bag, there was 3 boxes in it, the first was a gorgeous white and silver headband with small diamantes encrusted in it. 'Baby its gorgeous!' I said kissing him softly.

'See how don't we get that reception' Brandon joked and everyone laughed, I jumped down of Hayden's lap and crawled over placing a soft kiss on his cheek. 'Thank you bestoo!' he winked at me and I laughed.

'Love you Bestoo!' He said and I repeated his words going back

The next box was a gorgeous bracelet. With my name engraves on it with a ruby since red was my favourite color and my birthstone, and two diamonds. And on the inside 'Friends forever' was engraved. _Friends? _weren't we meant to be a couple? I didn't think too much of it and gave him a kiss on the cheek thanking him. The last box was a D&G bag charm which looked really expensive.

'Thank you guys so much' I said giving them all hugs again.

My mom and dad's gifts were at the corner of the room, there was a lot. They gave me, New Hollister jeans and a mini jean skirt, The new IPAD and the new IPOD touch with a lovely case for it, Games for my PS3, a military jacket and a Louis Vuitton hand bag and maching purse, A whole new face wash and make up set from MAC, news that they were taking us on holiday for 2 weeks( my parents, the gang and my auntie britt& ash and my uncle scott& ryan), then me and my parents were going to Hawaii for a week with lauren and Stella. They also got me a new laptop and more games for my WII 'Thank you so so so much!' I squeled running over and throwing myself on them 'Your welcome sweetie but there is more' My mommy said as my daddy walked out of the room. _more?_

He came back in with a large silver box with another 2 boxes and something he left at the door. The large box was my dress for tonight, it was one I had saw in BEBE the other week with the girls but they had it customised with silver diamantes in party making a subtle but beautiful detail. It was a white strapless, lace dress that reached about 31/2 inches down my thigh, I read the label because they are better at describing it than _I am strapless cut contours and cradles the chest. Lace adds a soft touch to the sweetheart bodice. Ruched fabric pulls in soft pleating to the hem. A band of soft ruffles cascades down the midline. Tiered ruffles finish the hem. Party style finishes high on the thigh, for total leg appeal. _

It was insanely beautiful and I couldn't wait to try it on. The other box was shoes, I had a weakness I loved shoes! Between my obsession for shoes and my mom's for handbags we were almost sure we were eventually going to bankrupt our family, only joking obviously. The were Christian Louboutin's 4 inch stilettos, they were gorgeous! The last box was a silver ring, it had a diamond in the middle. In the inside "family. Love you baby- mommy and daddy x" I actually started to cry when I read it inside, wiping the tears rolling down my cheeks my dad kissed my forehead before walking to the door again making me look up, he handed me two really big boxes, one was full of dog stuff? 'Huh?' I said before the other bog made a noise, jumping back a little at the sudden movement from the box I gasped 'no way, your joking, seriously?' I said and everyone laughed at me

'Open it' Zac said, my mom couldn't hold in her excitement. I opened the lid and there was a black toy poodle (a.n- in my story neither Zac nor Vanessa have or had any pets) 'Oh my god! it's a Puppy!' I squeled as I lifted her out of her box and sat her on my lap, she immediately started licking my and I leaned down to kiss her head and she licked my face. Keeping her in my arms she started getting used to me, snuggling herself into me then looking at me with her big brown eyes. I bit my lip looking up at my parents 'Her pout is nearly as cute as your' Brandon said and I laughed tears still running down my face from the over whelming events of the day so far. 'What are you going to name her sweetie?' my mom asked and I looked at her for a minuet.

'Shadow'

A few hours later we were all lounging about the outside pool, it was so cool where was a Jacuzzi, a water slide, decking and a massive pool. It was like a water park we even had bar table area with stools in the corner where we were all currently situated around. 'Baby have you heard from Ross?' My dad asked me. Me and Ross have a funny relationship now, we talk but not like we used to its like we are two different people, he has a son now but doesn't tell me a lot about him and didn't tell me he was born or Caitlin was even pregnant, he just kind of made sure I was okay and safe then led his own life totally forgetting im his sister, I wouldn't change my life so my brother will talk to me but I hardly know him now, I haven't saw him in over a year, I used to phone him every week but suddenly everything stopped. 'Nope, haven't heard from him in months' I said and Zac rubbed my back.

'Girls, I hate to break it to you but we have a spa appointment for everyone in half an hour for the party tonight to we gotta run!'

Vanessa said and all the girls ran in to get changed along with Zac who was in the bedroom with Vanessa. 'I think Hayden is going to break up with Brook' Vanessa said biting her lip as Zac helped her untie his bikini top letting it fall to the floor. 'I think she knows that and doesn't seem to bothered' Zac said kissing her shoulders and letting his hand wander over her bare top half. 'it's a bit weird isn't it? A year of dating and there isn't any heartbreak? There was more tears getting them together? And it's a bit sad on her birthday' she commented removing Zac's hand from her now naked body and changing into sweats and a tank.

'They haven't broke up yet baby, and im glad it means I don't have to hate him if he doesn't hurt her,' making Vanessa smile as she grabbed her D&G bag Zac bought her and slipping essentials into it. 'Its sad on her birthday but lets be honest she has it bad for Brandon no matter how much she denies it' he said kissing her softly a few times.

* * *

**Are Zac and Vanessa right? Will they break up? Will brook really be okay if they do? Will she hook up with Brandon? or will they stick it out like they have been doing all year? How will the party go? **

**let me know your thoughts and ideas! Review please!**


	14. 3 little words

Brook walked into her bedroom and straight into her closet to get dresses. Deciding to run downstairs to get her new juicy tracksuit and tank, she slid down the slide because, a) she was feeling lazy b) it was fun and c) she just felt like it. Grabbing the clothes plus Shadow she ran back upstairs.

Putting Shadow on the floor she closed her door so she wouldn't escape not knowing her way around the house yet, Brook ran into her dressing room getting ready, pulling her hair into a pony tail and putting a few Kirby grips to keep her fringe out of her hair, she grabbed a pair of shoes and ran back into her bedroom hearing Shadow barking. 'Whats up puppy?' She said walking over to her and she just ran over to the door. 'huh?' She said opening the door to find Hayden. 'Oh, good girl' She said picking Shadow up.

'Hey can we talk?' He said and she smiled and nodded knowing this is what it was.

'Come on in' I opened my door wider as we both sat down on my bed.

'So..erh… I think that maybe' He began and Brook just cut him off, she wasn't going to make this any more awkward or painful than what it needed to be 'We should see other people, you know like break up?' she said and he nodded, blushing a little.

'Thank god you feel the same way, can I ask you something?' he asked Brook who nodded. 'Have you got feelings for Brandon?' She sighed and nodded at the question. 'how long?'

'About a month and a half but I wasn't sure which is why I didn't say anything' He nodded and she spoke up again 'Do you like Stella?'

'I don't know she is gorgeous and super nice but I don't know im thinking about it, but I think you should go with Brandon to your party' Brook smiled at how easy this was.

* * *

**Brooks POV**

Promise by Vanessa Hudgens blasted through my room and I walked over to the little electro panel on the wall. The panel was one of the coolest things about the house, it was a security camera so you could pick any room in the house and see whats happening but in my bedroom and my parents bedroom we can turn of the camera but only us 3 know the code to do that. You can also play your ipod in any room of the house, turn on the heat in any room and the settings of different rooms but also since the house is so big there is a song we all picked out that we have for each other so wherever I am if either of my parents wanna get me they just press the button and the song plays and I know who wants me and where they want me, its awesome! My dad's song for me is 'Promise' by my mommy because we both love the song.

'Yea dad?' I said into the machine

'Your mom asked me to tell you to go into the main garage, everyone is in the car baby, ill see you when you get back, I love you sweetie' He said.

'Okay thank you daddy, I love you too! By the way I will bring Shadow down, can you watch her?' I asked and he said he would.

'Thank you Hayden for understanding but I seriously want us to be best friends just like we were'

'Don't even think about it! We will still be as close I think were better as friends, but you are insanely beautiful, now go have fun with the girls, ill see you tonight for your party princess' Kissing his cheek I ran downstairs with Shadow in my arms as she slept on me, giving her to my daddy then running into the car.

* * *

'Im officially single' I said shutting the door and putting my seatbelt on as my mom drove out of the drive. Knowing this was going to be the subject of conversation for at least the next 10 minuets. 'You okay sweetie?' My auntie Ashley asked me and I nodded.

'If that was as easy as every break-up I go through then I think I will be okay'

'Who actually ended it?' Lauren asked.

'It was mutual' I re-told the story exactly word for word how it happened.

'are you going to speak to Brandon?' Stella asked

'Don't know to be honest if he asks me then yes id love to go out with him and Hayden will be okay with it but I don't know if I am going to ask him out, ive never done that' I screwed up my nose, too much fear of rejection.

'What are you scared of Brandon is crazy about you! He even told Jordan' Lauren told me in a matter of fact tone.

'Do tell all' my auntie Brittany said

**End of POV**

**

* * *

**

_**Flashback;; **_

'_So Bro who you into these day?' Jordan asked his best friend Brandon as they were playing Basketball in Jordan's back yard._

'_Well… I like Brook like really like Brook but she is with Hayden man,' She said tilting his head to the side in disappointment. _

'_Dude are you kidding they will break up in a few months max! Hayden isn't happy and neither is she according to Lauren, She has a thing for you but until she is sure she likes you she isn't saying anything to Hayden' Jordan explained shooting a 3-pointer. 'You should ask her out the minuet he dumps her' _

'_I don't know what about Hayden though?' Stealing the ball Jordan held it in his arms and stopped walking over to where their drinks were followed by Brandon. 'Well I mean, you should maybe say something but they have been together a year and have said "I love you" I said that to lauren within a few months because I do love her, Hayden and Brook are a nice couple but anyone can see you guys are meant to be together' He said drinking the half litre of water and wiping the sweat of his forehead. _

'_She could be the one?' Brandon said hopefully and Jordan laughed pushing him to the side_

'_Okay shut up now you sound like a chick!' _

_**End of flashback.**_

_**

* * *

**_

'awwww!' they all squeled and Brook bit her lip trying to hold in the grin and the blush forming on her face.

'Are you going to call him? Because he wont see you now until the party' Lauren pointed out

'Er… let me think about it for a while Kay?' They nodded dropping the subject 'So what can you tell me about tonight?' she asked and everyone gave her the answer she was expecting and that it was a surprise.

The song airplanes by B.O.B rang through the Efron vehicle and Brook looked at the caller I.d 'Its Brandon' She said and everyone started squealing. 'Guys Shut up! Answer it sweetie' Vanessa said and she did putting it on loudspeaker on the terms that everyone was quiet.

(Brook/**Brandon)**

'Hey Brandon'

'**Hey how are you?' **

'Good actually, you?'

'**Good I need to ask you something though?' **

'Really whats up?'

'**Well… I spoke to Hayden and your dad, which was scary.' **She laughed **'and after being told to man up and ask you by all the guys since I have been wanting to for ever, and I know this is lame over the phone by the way but I need to say it now and I wont see you till the party'**

'Babe your rambling' Brook said not noticing how easy the pet name rolled off her tongue she was used to calling him 'gorgeous' or 'handsome' and he had a few pet names for her too.

'**Okay' **She could hear him take a deep breath **'Will you be my girlfriend?'**

Trying to contain her squeals of excitement she answered with the three letter word making his day 'yes'

'**Awesome, now are you almost at the spa or can you talk?' **

'few minuets away but I can guarantee everyone will be asking questions, I wont see you until tonight'

'**About your party, I can tell you this much as approved by your dad, we are riding there in a limo but we are all meeting up in the back formal lounge before taking pictures in the garden so I will pick you up from your room at 5.30?' **

'Sounds good'

'**Ill let you go baby, bye!' **

'Bye!' She said hanging up and squealing with excitement and delight as the arrived at the spa and climbed out of he car.

* * *

Ignoring the paparazzi they walked into the spa and were immediately taken. 'Okay we are doing hair, make-up and nails for everyone, Im Tasha and ill be taking the birthday girl, lunch will be served before your make-up and nails are done after your hair so follow me please.

They all had their hair washed an were currently sitting each waiting for it to be styled as they were looking through magazines. 'Okay Brooklyn what are doing for you today?' Tasha asked.

'Please feel free to call me Brook, I was thinking getting a color to make it darker, like a very natural black because my tan is getting darker. Just a trim so not much of the length with my fringe and layers cut in again and loose curls giving it a full body but not taking too much off the length please and I have this hair band, if you could please put it in? ' She asked handing her the hair band Hayden had got her, Tasha smiled at although this young girl was thrown into the spotlight she was very well mannered and caring.

'We can do that for you brook, I need you to pick a color of black, there is a more brown/black or a blue/black, the brown/black is jet black but as you wash it, it wont go nearer blue, It might lighten slightly but not for at least 6 months. it's a very natural color. 'mommy is that the color yours is dyed?' She asked and Vanessa nodded. 'Okay the brown/black please' Tasha immediately got to work chatting away to a very talkative Brooklyn. 'So feel free to tell me if I am prying but im not going to like tell the media or anything but if you don't mind me asking, whats your story'

'Well basically I grew up in Scotland, my parents physically abused me since I can remember, I wasn't aware I had any relation to Zac at this time, I found a picture and it all started to piece together, me and my brother went to my grans and Ross, my brother, called Zac and long story short, The were sent to jail, Zac and Vanessa not only got custody of me but also the adoption went through, I haven't spoke to Ross in a few months and I don't know why but apart from that, that's about it' She said and Tasha looked shocked.

'it's a wonder you have been through so much and are still a very nice young girl but also so bubbly' She said

'Thank you but its all about surrounding yourself with good people, without my friends and family I wouldn't be the person I am today so im thankful, what about you whats your story, if you don't mind me asking'

'I always wanted to be a model, but couldn't afford everything that went with it, my dad left when I was a small child and my mom struggled to make ends meat until she died over 3 years ago, im 22 and have been with my boyfriend since I was 16. Planning on maybe a wedding soon, he is a author so all we really need is one of his book to get published and we can look at getting married.'

'Aw that's romantic!' She said 'My mom and My best Friend Stella used to be signed up as models with a really good agency, helped my mom out a lot with acting headshots and what went with it, They do all your headshots and everything that goes with it for free. Hard to get in to but your really pretty and have a great change, do you want me to set up a meeting?'

'If you would that would be insanely awesome!'

'I can do it the now,' After washing the dye out of her hair and blow drying it after the cut Tasha was heading up the straightners to curl her hair when Brook made the call. 'Yea… okay… that's fine… thank you… bye!' Brook said hanging up her iphone and sitting it on the table. 'Its all set! Saturday morning at 10am at their building which I can give you address for, if they sign you up then they will call you back for headshots, my mom always says the key is not to go over done up because then you look desperate, look as if you have a good style natural which by the looks of it you do!'

'Thank you so much Brook! You seriously are a lovely person.' Starting to curl her hair she noticed Brook iphone light up as it hit 3pm and the picture of her and Brandon that was now her wall paper lit up. 'Is that your boyfriend?' She asked and Brook grinned.

'Yea but only by under an hour, I just broke up with someone earlier and it was complicated and not how it probably sounds but well' She rambled.

'Don't fret ive been in your position!' They both laughed.

An hour later Lunch had been eaten and nails were just being finished and make-up was starting when Brook's phone rang. Putting it on loud speaker she smiled when Brandon's voice filled her ears.

(Brandon/**Brook)**

'Hey baby'

**Hey cutie, whats up?**

'I need your help!' Brook could just imagine him pouting through the phone

'**With what?'**

'Okay so im just about to step into the shower but I have no idea what to wear!'

'**Okay, have you at least narrowed it down'**

'My black dress pants with my shoes but it's the top half'

'**How about your white dress shirt with the satin waistcoat, that's not too formal but not too casual either or you white pinstriped shirt with the matching black tie? What are the other boys wearing?' **

'They are matching the girls as far as I know, but along the same lines as what you have said, no jeans or anything.'

'**Babe before you go for a shower try them both on and see what looks best, you will look great in anything' **

'Thank you gorgeous! How are you going?'

'**Just moving onto my make up I haven't seen my hair because none of us are aloud to look in mirrors just for effect until its done but my nails are nice!' **

'Great! Ill see you later precious, bye'

'**Bye handsome'**

**

* * *

**

A few hours later everything was done and Brook was just slipping into her dress after the finishing touches were added. 'Sorry shadow I would pick you up but I left you with the boys all day, im scared your dirty!' She said to the pouting puppy. Putting on the bracelet from Hayden, necklace from Brandon and the ring from her parents, she grabbed her clutch just as there was a knock at the door. 'Come on in' She shouted as Brandon walked in. 'Wow!' He said taking in her appearance.

'Is it okay?' She said checking herself in the mirror.

'More than okay, you are beautiful' He said with all the sincerity in the world.

'Thank you, you look very handsome yourself' He smiled 'Come on I want a few pictures of us before everyone goes picture crazy downstairs.' He nodded and walked over. She took a picture of him full length then one of just his face and shoulders, She then done 2 of herself and he took one on his iphone of just her and they posed. After doing a few funny poses and then some cute ones knowing her camera was on timer and she pressed it so they had 5 seconds before the picture took he presses the capture button on his iphone before leaning down and kissing her lips softly right as the picture took on both camera's. Not making it open mouthed at all he gave her a sweet kiss before pulling back and grinning at her. She opened her clutch and grabbed her lip-gloss applying some more before grabbing his hand and turning the air con and off. 'You know, ive always dreamed of what it would be like to hold your hand, this all feels like a dream'

She smiled at the cuteness he was like a love struck little boy. 'This is reality baby, me and you' Kissing him softly again she shut her door making sure shadow followed. 'Brook?' He said holding her back 'I love you'

'I Love you too' After a year of dating Hayden she couldn't say the words, after a day of dating Brandon they rolled of her tongue so naturally she couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

**I have worked so hard and i really want to know what you think! maybe help me get up too 100 reviews? just please review im really tired and i have wrote it all today so yea click the button and tell me thoughts/ideas**

**.com/GemmaCringles**

**.me/GemmaCringles**

**.com/shineyxstar01- very latest Charlie st. cloud promo**

**gemmalynseycringles..uk**

**Add me ;)**


	15. You made my wish come true tonight

Walking down the stairs, fingers laced tightly with Brandon's, He was wearing his black dress pants with his white shirt and back satin waist-coat, he looked gorgeous. They could hear everyone giggling, Zac and Vanessa had allowed champagne, one bottle between the 6 of them so they weren't going to get waisted or anything. They were the last ones to arrive as planned so most of the other photos could be out the way before Brook's were taken.

'Hey guys' She said smiling as they all gasped. She took in everyone's appearance everyone was so beautiful! Stella was in a teal green Halter with Ruffle Hem dress, rhinestone straps with a deep V neckline. It was around 3 inches down her thigh and she was wearing 4inch silver heels making the famous Hudgens legs go on forever! Her make-up was sun kissed and subtle and she looked incredible.

Lauren being a bit more bold was wearing a sleeveless Emma bubble hem original. Splashes of pink, lemon, lime, purple, white blue, red and black were tied together with a bright pink satin bow, the sweetheart neckline complimenting her figure nicely. Wearing 3 inch wedges and her bright make-up made her look just spectacular. Jordan was in black dress pants with a white shirt and a red skinny tie, Hayden was in grey dress pants and a grey shirt with a few buttons un-done.

Her dad was wearing black skinny jeans and a white casual button up shirt **(think the Hawaii film festival) **And his hair gelled up while Vanessa was in a bright red tight zip-up-the-front dress with her hair down. 'Okay Brook we have done everyone else so obviously its you and Brandon with various, you get the idea?' The photographer asked and she nodded. He made her kneel down so she was sitting on her legs and look up at the camera smiling.

After a few shots of just her, he then added the aunts and uncles then done shots with the gang. 'Okay girls, hold hands with Brook in the middle, that's great' The photographer was a average height, average looking but most likely gay, man who sounded as if he was from England somewhere. 'Okay now boys, Brandon wrap your arms around Brook's waist from behind and just do what feels natural when I say yeh?' He asked and Brandon nodded running his fingers softly over the sides of her. 'Jordan hold Laurens hand and kneel to the side of her and Hayden just gaze at Stella, Stella don't look at him. Okay girls still hold hands but spread out a little' After what felt like millions of positions with various other people including some cute "gang" ones and family, one of Zac's favourites was him kneeling down with both his girls kneeling up kissing his cheek, he made a mental note to when it got developed get a smaller copy for his wallet.

* * *

'Guys Limo's here' Ashley said walking through, they had decided only the 6 younger ones would actually ride in the limo, and the adults would take their cars just for bringing things back it would be easier.

'Okay guys have fun, see you there' Zac said kissing Brook's forehead as she walked with her friends to the limo.

* * *

Once they were inside the party, which was filled! There was about 200 of her friends, plus like celebrities her parents knew, Leo DiCaprio, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, John Travolta, Adam Shankman, Kenny Ortega, Robert Pattison, Taylor Laughtner, Alex pettyfer, Lauren Conrad, millions! Brook actually couldn't believe her eyes when she came face to face with the likes of lauren Conrad, being like on of her biggest fans…well ever! And they were there for _her!_

The party was in full swing! People dancing, the adults had alcohol, she had begged her daddy for a drink but was told no until they got home at least, Neither Zac nor Vanessa minded letting Brook have a drink under supervision, they taught her about handling her drink and responsibility about it. If it was an occasion or even just Zac and Vanessa enjoying some time together on a weekend having a drink then she was aloud, usually it was Bacardi Breezers or Smirnoff Ice, very seldom was it like Vodka.

Right now there was a DJ on, They way the room was set out, it was very large, occupied with around 300 people and room to spare! There was a stage at the front and a dance floor in the middle, there was round tables at both sides and a bar/buffet up the back. Brook was currently walking towards her parents table, her heels being quickly discarded after her entrance making her look tiny, she had been dancing all night with everyone! 'Brook you look like pocket sized' Scott said laughing in a playful way, he was sitting with his arm around Ashley playing with her brown curls. 'Yeah well…' she began smirking trying to think of a come back 'I wasn't blessed with height okay! And im not small your abnormally tall!' She said with a playful glint in her eyes and a cheeky yet adorable grin on her face.

'You just contradicted yourself there' he said and she faked glared.

'That's it! We are no longer friends uncle scott! And you aren't aloud to be mean to me its my birthday' She pouted as everyone laughed watching the pair. 'You okay sweetie?' Vanessa asked and she nodded grinning.

'Great! This is amazing! Thank you so much! Just wanted to come over and spend some time with the family' She smiled as everyone smiled at the teenager 'Aww isn't that nice! There is a kick-ass party going on but my baby just wants to spend time with her daddy' The whole table laughed as he grabbed her from behind and sat her on his lap, she giggled at his tone of voice. 'I love you daddy' She said taking a sip of his drink. 'I love you too sweetie' He said taking the drink and having a sip before putting it back. _just because she couldn't get a drink herself, she could still have his right?_

'What time is' she asked about twenty minuets later.

'Time you got a watch' Scott said and she faked over exaggerated glared at him.

'Daddy?' she turned fluttering her long eyelashes,

'Its 10.20 sweetie, go hang with your friends in 10 minuets we have the cake then the performer takes the stage' he said as she got off his lap and ran towards her friends but not before blowing a kiss to the adults. ' I gotta hand it to you guys,' Ryan began 'You have done an amazing job with that little one, you wouldn't even think she has been through everything she has in the past 2 years'

'Thanks Ryan, im proud of her' Zac said watching Brook dance with the girls.

'Yea' Brittany said 'When ever you guys do decide to have little Zanessa's running around, you are gonna be great parents, you already are'

Zac smiled and thanked his friends while Vanessa placed a hand on his arm squeezing it a little, he looked down at her and she nodded. 'Guys we have some news, We weren't going to tell you until Brook's cake was here and we were gonna announce it, but in just under 9 months we are going to be parents again' Zac said and The whole table gasped.

'Really!' Ashley squeled and they both nodded, Vanessa curled herself closer to Zac who put both arms around her, kissing her hair then her forehead, nose, cheeks then her lips. They pulled back totally lost in their own little world looking into each others sparkling eyes.

'But wait, when we all go on holiday, Vanessa will you be able to go on the rides at the theme parks?' They were going all around Europe, a week in the UK going to London, the theme park known as "Alton Towers" in stoke-on-Trent, up to Scotland to and then to Spain and France for a few days. 'I called my doctor, since im only 3 weeks pregnant then its okay for the baby. I can go on any ride I want.

'How are you going to tell brook?' Dylan asked.

'Well we weren't sure, Stella spoke to her and then told me..' Vanessa began

_Flashback :_

'_So Brook, what do you want for your birthday?' Stella asked, She Brandon and Brook were currently in Denny's grabbing lunch, Lauren and Jordan were at the movies and Hayden was working. _

'_to be honest, my dream would come true if I was getting a little brother or sister, they were thinking about it a few months back again but obviously its my parents I don't want to know too much, id love a puppy though! And a new leather jacket and some jewellery maybe but I don't know I have everything I could dream of, ive asked my parents for the Ipad though' She said. _

_End of flashback_

'So we are going to give her a card saying "big sister" on it and it will be signed like from the baby' Vanessa explained and everyone "Aww" ed.

* * *

'Guys its cake time' Zac's parents said getting the parents after being wished good luck from their friends they laced their hands walking up to the stage as it quietened down. 'Are you guys having a good time?' Zac said into the mike as they all screamed.

'Where is my birthday princess' He said and the spotlight was shined on brook 'Come on up here darling' She smiled not really knowing what was happening.

The cake was brought in, it was like 5 tiers, all chocolate with white, milk and dark chocolate icing on it. It said 'Birthday Princess' in swirly writing, everyone sang happy birthday to her and she blew out her candles making a wish. _I wish I get a baby brother or sister._

'Now' Zac said taking the mike 'Baby, you know your main presents from me and your mom was your Ipad, puppy and your ring, however we do have one more'

Vanessa gave her an envelope, she looked confused and shocked but opened it none the less.

"_To the best big sister, Happy Birthday love your baby brother/sister xxxxx"_

She gasped, letting the tears run down her face with pure happiness, 'really?' She breathed and both her parents nodded. She ran over then giving them a massive hug. 'Im gonna be a big sister' She said and everyone cheered in the crowed.

'You made my wish come true tonight, I love you both so much' She whispered to her parents as the both kissed her forehead.

'Happy Birthday Precious' Zac breathed, letting a stray tear roll down his face, not being sure if it was caused by the overwhelming moment or the words his daughter just spoke, infact he knew, it was the second one. Vanessa and Brooklyn were everything to him and he couldn't wait for baby Zanessa to add to that. But right now, everything was perfect.

* * *

**This was one of the hardest chapters to write because i was fighting writers block so i apologize for the short chapter. I have an idea of doing a chapter on Zac and Vanessa's relationship and the lead up to where they are today so i need ideas or moments or even pictures that have made you think of a scenario you can either email me, Pm me, or review and if i use it then you will be credited. I go to london on the 2nd of August and im honestly ecstatic about it! its honestly my favorite city in the world so ill try and update before but no promises!**

**of course the usual! ideas and comments welcomed! and review please!**


	16. she will always be your baby

The morning sun was streaming through the white princess curtains of a certain 15 year old blue eyed beauty's bedroom. Squeezing her eyes shut even more if that was possible Brooklyn Efron rolled over in her bed expecting to be hit with the cool empty sheets and nice cold pillow but instead found a certain boy sleeping peacefully.

Opening her big bright eyes she yawned and stretched out sitting up pulling her riding tank top down over her flat stomach, she looked over at her boyfriend and smiled. Brook leaned over his sleeping figure brushing some of his newly long grown hair out of his eyes staring down at his tanned face. Leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss on his forehead, his eyes opened to meet those of the Efrons who stole his heart. The innocent little face he pulled turned into a smile as he woke up that little bit more. 'Good morning' Brooklyn whispered to the very handsome man next to her.

'Morning, sleep well?' He asked her and she nodded enthusiastically.

'Very! What time is it?' She asked leaning over him as he put his hands on her waist, reaching for her ipod she pressed the middle button as it lit up 11.06 am ' five past eleven' she said even though she asked the question just to inform him.

'Its late,' She nodded in response but then reminding him they didn't go to bed till after 3am 'Does your parents know I slept in here?'

'Probably, my dad always no matter what comes in at some point to check on me so yea they will, they will be fine maybe a little curious but they trust me,' She said making him feel a little more at ease. 'Shall we see who is up?' Brook asked and he nodded. She was wearing short shorts and a tight tank, running her fingers through her hair she stood up putting on her UGG slippers as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers, he looked at her from head to toe taking in her appearance. 'Honey, please don't take this the wrong way but just exactly how much weight have you lost since you moved here?' he enquired.

'Baby please don't start, ive already had both my parents and my grandparents on my back about this, its just the lifestyle and because we don't have junk food in our house' She pleaded, what she was saying was true although she was trying to loose weight, but her dad kept commenting so did everyone else. 'But you are trying to loose weight am I right?' She sighed and nodded just hoping this conversation would end soon.

He walked over to her in front of the mirror holding her hips from behind. 'Why, you are beautiful, just the way you are, your gorgeous face, sexy boobs, flat stomach, curvy hips and curvy legs, I love it!' She wished she could see what he could but all she saw was flaws.

'I have massive hips and fat legs, the fact im really small just makes them look fatter! Now they are starting to slim down, please don't worry' She tried to reason.

'You were a 6 or an 8 when you moved out here right?' she nodded 'Okay promise me you will stop when you are a size 2 okay but stay a 4 on the top, I like the fact you have a small waist but great boobs, but, so you know im doing this so you are happy. I think you are perfect just the way you are'

'Come on lets go downstairs' She said lacing her hand with his the words he said last night about holding her hand being a dream still fresh in her mind and made her stop at the top of the stairs to kiss his cheek 'I love you'

'I love you too' they walked down the stairs, along the balcony and through to the other stairs and down to the kitchen where her mom was making coffee and smoothies in her dads shirt from last night.

'morning mommy' Brook said as she turned round giving them each a smoothie.

'morning sweethearts, sleep well?' they both nodded

'Can you take this to your daddy Brook he is sitting outside on the main decking?' she asked giving her a cup of coffee which she took and walked through outside.

* * *

'morning daddy, mom told me to give you this' Brook said handing the cup of coffee to Zac who smiled and said thank you. 'is anyone else up?' She asked and Zac shook his head. 'No Me and Van are only up 20 minuets' he said.

'really? You guys are always up early' She said her eyes widening a little as her mom came and sat down on her dads lap. Brook loved the affection they gave each other.

'well, we woke up about an hour and a half ago but just didn't leave occupied ourselves in our room' Zac said squeezing Vanessa's thigh and smirking as realisation dawned on the two teenagers making them blush 'dad! Too much information!' she said shivering a bit at the thought I mean don't get her wrong a few years before she found out they were related… then that thought would be hot but thinking of it now as they are her parents was just gross. Both adults laughed a little as Zac leaned forward placing gentle kisses along his one true loves shoulders and neck. 'What are we doing today?'

'I think we are just going to chill by the pool, are you guys the same?' Vanessa asked the kids who nodded.

'That means I get to wear my new bikini!' Brook squeled excitedly. Brandon chuckled into her neck as he was resting his head on her shoulder still half asleep as Zac and Vanessa just shook their heads stifling a laugh 'What? Putting on new clothes is awesome! Its like putting socks on for the very first time after you buy them, there is nothing like it' Brook let her hands come up to Brandon's hair running her fingers through his hair. It used to be short but he decided to grow it and it looked really good on him, it wasn't too long that it looked un-tidy or neglected but long enough to straighten. 'fancy going out for lunch?' Brandon whispered and she nodded. 'Go get ready then beautiful, ill be up in a minuet' She kissed his head then ran into the house to get herself ready.

'Where you guys heading?' Zac asked Brandon after he watched him gaze at Brook in a daze, he could tell that Brandon thought the world of his little girl which was good considering there was nearly a 3 year age gap, Brandon would turn 18 in November and although he trusted Brandon with Brook he still couldn't help but be a little weary. 'I don't know probably just drive around for a while and find a place'

'Do you want a tip?' Zac asked looking at Brandon who nodded 'Down past Starbucks, if you keep driving you will come to a round about, take the second left and down the street there is a really nice restaurant, Brook will love it'

'Thanks I gotta go get ready' He said walking back into the house and upstairs.

* * *

25 minuets later Brook emerged from her dressing room and into her bedroom, where Brandon was getting ready, he was wearing light grey skinny jeans and a bright blue polo shirt from Ralph Lauren making his eyes stand out , complimenting his tan 'Baby you look great!' She said walking over as he took in her appearance,

She was wearing the new white playsuit Jordan had bought her with her new aviators and her gladiator sandals making her look just generally gorgeous, her fringe was twisted to the side and a light amount of make up was applied.

'you look beautiful my angel' Brandon whispered taking her into his arms and sweeping two fingers from the top of her head, down the side of her face just gazing into her eyes. Brook couldn't quite get over the fact she had gotten so infatuated with the 17 year old stud in such a short space of time, he just was perfect. 'every little thing that you do' he began singing the famous lonestar hit, amazed, 'I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever' His voice was so soft, yet powerful. Brook loved when he wrote songs then played them for the gang, he had a beautiful voice just so easy to listen and fall in love with.

Thinking of a lyric to sing back, she opened her mouth 'Im forever yous,' The journey song turned Glee hit was one of her favourite songs right now 'faithfully' She whispered after pausing just for effect. She looked up at him as he smiled and leaned his head down, she went up to her tip-toes to meet his lips half way in a soft kiss, deciding to just go for it Brandon ran his tongue across his girlfriend's bottom lip as her mouth opened to let his tongue dart into her mouth then curl with his, her fingers were now in his hair pulling his neck down so he bent down a little letting one hand rest on her waist and the other slide down to her butt. She moaned into his mouth both fighting for dominance of the kiss.

When air became a necessity they both pulled back but not before he planted another soft peck on her lips. 'Come on lover boy, lets go eat' she said grabbing her Iphone and taking his hand not being bothered to take a bag. He switched her air con off as he shut the door and the walked down the stairs holding Brook's hand.

* * *

Walking into the conservatory she was greeted with not only her parents but her grand-parents also. 'Hey guys, that's us off' She said giving them all a hug. 'I love you guys'

Zac stood up and walked over giving Brook a hug 'I love you too precious' he then walked over to Brandon looking straight into his eyes, 'Drive safe with my baby okay?' He looked at him with a pointed look 'always' was his reply making a smile tug at Zac's lips, she slapped his shoulder, y'know in the way guys do because they have to be all manly. 'Good stuff, have a good time' They walked out of the room with their backs to Brook's family, Brandon slipped an arm around her shoulders, one of her arms went around his waist and the other went up to where his arm was to lace their fingers together. As they walked out of the house Vanessa turned to face her man who's shining blue eyes were glossy, 'Honey can you help me in the kitchen?' Vanessa said and he nodded taking her hand and squeezing It tight.

They walked through, Vanessa turned to Zac's mom to see her give them both a sympathetic smile, she knew there was something wrong with her son but it was now Vanessa who would comfort him instead of Starla. 'Baby talk to me, whats wrong' She said as she backed him against the wall and she stood in front, Vanessa ran her hands through his hair and kissed away the tear that had fell from the eyes which had captured the heart of millions.

'I don't know, she is my little girl and she is falling in love, soon she won't need me. I've only just got her, I'm not ready to let go yet' Zac confessed to the only person he would cry in front of, the tears were rolling down his face at this point, Vanessa just pulled him closer rubbing her hands up and down his back. 'Baby, you aren't going to lose her. I promise you. She needs you just as much, probably more than what you need her, she finally has parents who love her and she isn't going to pull away from us,'

'Im scared though, he is nearly 18 and she is still a baby' Vanessa smiled sympathetically, she didn't know how to explain this but was a bit worried where it was all coming from 'Sweetie, Although we have only had her for a year, she isn't a year old, she is 15 and Brandon takes great care of her, she isn't going to always be a baby, but she will always be your baby, where did all this come from?'

Vanessa pulled back to look into his eyes, they were bloodshot and red but were still beautiful, He took both her small hands in his larger ones, lacing their fingers tightly, 'When she dated Hayden, she didn't love him and living here was new, that was the first year of our life together, now it isn't and she loves Brandon,' He explained his feelings.

'Beautiful, she isn't going to love you any less, she loves you more and more everyday, she looks up to you and respects you. No matter who comes along, you are always going to be the main man in her life' She kissed his forehead softly repeatedly for the next few minuets until he calmed down.

'Im sorry baby' He whispered making her look up at him, there looked to be a sense of guilt riding him.

'What are you sorry for?' Curiosity over taking her brain.

'Breaking down on you like that, you probably think im a right gay' She said shaking his head.

'What? No! if you were gay then you couldn't have performed as well as you did this morning' She playfully whispered getting a smile and a chuckle out of him 'I love the side of you that shows his true emotion, it shows a real man. Please don't ever be afraid to cry in front of me baby, I love you' Vanessa said as he swooped his head down meeting her lips in a soft kiss.

'I love you too Van,' he whispered against her lips in between soft and gentle kisses 'You mean everything to me, I never ever want to lose you' she pulled him closer burring her head in his bare chest kissing it softly. 'You will never have to sweetheart, im not going anywhere'

As soon as the words left her mouth Zac knew 110% that Vanessa Anne Hudgens was the person whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with… he just had to figure out how to ask her.

* * *

**Review! i still need ideas about the next chapter which should be the one all about Zac and Vanessa if everything goes to plan! i wont get started on that until at least thursday as im heading down to London tomorrow morning (monday) I have a rough outline but as i say, any pictures, articles or interviews that you think really defined their relationship, let me know! you can Privet mail me, email me (gemmalynseycringles.x3(at)live(dot)co(dot)uk) thats my Msn/Im too!, or twitter www(dot)twitter(dot)com/gemmacringles**

**please let me know your thoughts on this chapter it originally was going to be longer but i just shortened it because i really need to go to bed since im up at 5am tomorrow! **


	17. It's time

Ever since Zachary David Alexander Efron was born on the 18th of October 1987, He had always been a smart child, full of answers and ideas. Wanting to learn and gain new knowledge. He knew that if he put his mind to it he could achieve just about anything, he knew that he was insanely lucky for everything that had happened, he knew he had a loving and supportive family and he also knew how to be a romantic boyfriend to Vanessa. Over the years he had to admit he had done some pretty romantic stuff for the leading lady in his life.

There was when they got together, He had been kissing her for weeks and just general flirting, both really liked each other but Zac was in a relationship. After being on the phone to best friend Bubba Lewis for hours, every night he dumped his girlfriend and asked Vanessa out over a candle lit dinner on the rocky mountains of Utah just as the sun set. The next day he had spent over $200 on a huge flower arrangement sending it to the set, their 'secret' relationship wasn't so secret from the cast after that as Zac remembered her reaction

* * *

_Flashback_

_Zac Efron smiled over at his new beautiful girlfriend, they had decided to keep in on the down low from the cast since Disney frowned apon their actors getting involved romantically. 'Guys again from the top then we can have a break' Director and Choreographer, the legendary Kenny Ortega yelled to his young, fresh yet fabulous cast. They had been rehearsing the final number "Were all in this together" for the past 3 hours just perfecting it. _

_Everyone was sweating and so tired, Vanessa and Zac had unintentionally stayed up all night, they had stayed in his room unknown to everyone else and talked, kissed and cuddled all night. He looked over at her and drunk in her beauty, her longish dark luscious curls swung as she moved around, her ribbed white vest top with her lemon bootie shorts and knee-high soccer socks making her look gorgeous but innocent, she was wearing no make up but the Californian boy had never seen anyone as beautiful. _

_He winked over at her and she giggled whilst a blush crept onto her cheeks making him grin. After some how getting through the dance he walked over and fell into her arms, she gave him a hug. As friendly as possible and they walked over to get a drink. 'You look beautiful today babe' He whispered whilst he was leaning down to grab them both a bottle of vitamin water. _

'_oh please, my hair is a mess, so is my face im not even wearing makeup' She replied opening her water and letting it run down her throat. 'You're the most beautiful girl ive ever seen, no questions asked' He said and she blushed biting her lip which he found totally adorable. _

'_Im going to speak to Ashley, be back soon' She walked over to Ashley giving her a hug. Zac just stood there memorised, watching his girl, still not being able to believe she actually was his girl 'dude!' Corbin said walking up to Zac after watching him staring at the "baby" of the group. Even though Vanessa wasn't the youngest, she was the second youngest but the smallest there fore the baby. 'Stop staring! Just go up and talk to her! She likes you its obvious!' _

'_I will dude, ill show her how I feel pretty damn soon' Just as the words left his lips an average looking man walked through the doors, the item in his arms made a smile tug at his lips 'you didn't' Corbin said shocked. _

'_Vanessa Hudgens? The guy yelled out as everyone turned to look at them. _

'_I did' He said with a satisfied smile, Vanessa walked over shooting Zac a glance, accepting the flowers in her arms, she read the card aloud. _

_**I really hope this is the start of something new beautiful, because ive finally found what ive been looking for. Zac xxx**_

'_Aww' was heard from backing dancers, cast, crew and the randomers who just sit in on rehearsals. She gave her flowers to Ashley and walked over to her boyfriend, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his slid around her waist, she pulled his head down capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Ignoring the cheers of everyone_

_End of flashback_

_

* * *

_

Zac Efron was currently sitting down in their computer room, he wasn't one to look at fan sites but curiosity taking over his common sense, he logged on to the first on one the Google search page, the computer lit up with a picture recently taken at the Oscars, Vanessa hadn't went this year but met up with him for all the after parties, well they made it to one before they got into the limo and Zac had completely ravished her before they even made it to the house. Chuckling at the memory he scrolled down on the apple imac computer screen and clicked on the page "Zanessa's relationship milestones" just to see what moments the fans thought defined their relationship.

He came across pictures of them in Hawaii, now what a trip that was! They were on the set of High School Musical 2 when they spontaneously decided to book a holiday and go away together.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Zac was currently sitting in his trailer with his girlfriend of two years, Vanessa Hudgens in between his legs, she was resting her back on his chest with her hands running up and down his arms as he typed into his laptop. 'Babe?' She asked._

'_Yeah honey?' He mumbled against her hair. _

'_We could go to Hawaii?' She suggested and he thought before typing in Hawaiian resorts into Google. _

'_Good idea princess, lets pick one' They spent at least 30 minuets looking through resorts weighing up the pro's and cons, they wanted somewhere with some privacy but lots to do. They finally decided on a nice resort in Maui. _

'_This is going to be a great trip baby' _

_End of flashback._

_

* * *

_

'Daddy?' Brook asked walking through the glass doors into the computer room 'Whats up?' She was a tight red, high waisted skirt with a white vest top and white long, material cardigan. Her hair was loosely down and she had no make up on. 'Hey sweetie' He said as she walked over and he pulled her onto his lap.

That was one thing she loved, no matter if it was her daddy, Brandon or her Uncle's she loved the way American's said the word, sweetie, It just sounded so nice and crisp. 'I think its time, so I need your help'

She gasped placing a hand over her mouth in excitement, it was something they had talked about before but now she was ecstatic it was finally happening, 'tonight?' She asked and Zac nodded.

'Can you stay with a friend tonight, you could stay here I guess, but well, if she says yes then I don't plan on being quiet about it. If you get what I mean' He smirked and she scrunched up her nose, 'Too much information! Yes that's fine ill stay with someone, are we going to get it today?'

'Yea go get your shoes, meet me at the Audi in 4 minuets, go! Go! Go!' he said and she ran off laughing as he watched in amusement, logging off the computer and grabbing his phone.

* * *

Once they were safely in the car and on the way to the jewellery store, Zac spoke up to his daughter 'Can you please phone your aunt Ashley and tell her to keep your mom busy until around 6,' He asked and she nodded dialling the number.

After speaking to her auntie on the phone and clearing things up, Vanessa was at a business meeting right now, so Ashley was going to go to the Efron house and lay out clothes for Vanessa, when she returned Zac would have time to set up the house.

'Okay sweetie lets do this' he said getting out the car as the paparazzi swarmed, Zac put his arm around the youngest Efron as they both kept their heads down, something Brook had picked up pretty quickly. Guiding her over to the store he put her in front of him with both hands on her shoulders, it was crazy and he wanted to have a full view of his pride and joy instead of only the side.

* * *

Once they were finally in the store they took a deep breath walking over to the engagement rings and peering in the counter. 'Hello sir! May I help you?' A tall man with dark hair and a slim figure asked. 'Yeah, im looking for an engagement ring,' Zac answered stating the obvious.

'Okay well, first off price range?' He asked and Zac replied saying he didn't care the price. 'Feel free to take a look and let me know if you find anything' He said and Zac nodded

'Oh my god! Daddy, come see this one' Brook said in an awe-struck tone over the ring.

'Wow I like that' Zac replied 'Can I see this one please?' The shop assistant who had introduced himself as being, Brian, nodded and took out the ring.

'One of our most expensive pieces, also one of the most wanted rings in the world. Beautifully cut, real silver and real diamonds.'

'Daddy, I can just see mommy wearing it! You have to get it' she squeled and he nodded asking her if she was sure 'yes! Im telling you it's the one'

'Okay, Brian ill take it'

* * *

'Right im so excited now! Im staying at Laurens tonight by the way, but you have to text me how it goes' She rambled when they were back in the car.

'Okay honey,' he replied. They started talking about Vanessa as they went to the park for ice cream, they were paparazzi free which meant they could have a good talk. 'What is it you want to know?'

'All the romantic things' Brook gushed

'Well you know how we got together, said I love you, our first time was that night, our first kiss was on the set of hsm but I will say this, Vanessa has a diary of the years and she keeps writing in it, everything Is in there. We read them together a few months ago, ill ask her to look them out so you can read them' He said and she nodded thanking him.

'Also' She said knowing her next question was on a shaky leaf 'what really happened with the scandal'

'Well, the pictures were for me, but she said they weren't to protect me even though I told her not too. I was just as much to blame but she said as long as I stuck by her then she would take the brunt of it herself. She took them and then her laptop got a virus, long story short she lost all her files and took it to a guy who she had dated, but she thought they ended on good terms to recover it because he was good at that kind of thing, turns out she was wrong and he still wanted her back but she said no, and he put them online. Then again a few years back when Bandslam came out. There is still more and we don't know if they will ever be released so we need to wait it out but that's honestly what happened' He said

* * *

'Vanessa?' Zac said a few hours later as they were sitting at a table for two in the Efron back yard, the pool lights were on and the waterfall was running, there was candles over the rocks were the slide was and candles around the decking where they were sitting. The pool had rose petals floating around in it and they were also sprinkled over the table.

He took both her hands, the adrenaline pumping through his body 'Van, baby, I never thought I could love some one, feel things that only you can make me feel. We have been through a hell of a lot together and I want to go a hell of a lot more with you, ive wrote songs, love letters and poems, told you I love you 10 times a day but It never seems like I am actually expressing how much I care for you. When I decided to adopt brook, we are still young I expected you to run a mile, I prayed that you wouldn't and you have no idea how happy you made me by being the mother to her she has always needed, and now we have another little one on the way, hopefully the first of many. What im trying to say is, I love you, you're my whole world and I couldn't live without you in my life, so Vanessa Anne Hudgens, will you marry me?' He said getting down on one knee and holding out the incredible ring.

'Yes' She whispered not wanting to break the mood, he smiled letting a tear fall from his eyes as they started streaming down her face. He slipped the ring onto her finger and brought her into a hug before kissing her with all the passion he could muster.

Walking into the house after closing the door and making sure shadow was okay, they walked up the stairs kissing and holding each other, before walking into the master bedroom and closing the door, pouring all their love and emotion into the dance only lovers do, all night long.

* * *

**I know its not the greatest but i needed to get something up! reviews and ideas please!**


	18. Our baby is in there

'Rise and Shine come on people wakey wakey! Holiday day!' The voice of 22 year old Zac Efron sounded through his daughters bedroom, the were going on holiday to Europe today and everyone was super excited. They had all stayed at the Efron house last night because of a super early flight. It was only around 4am Los Angeles time and since they were up till around midnight, everyone was half asleep.

'Were up!' Hayden said, sleep lacing in his voice. Everyone came to life a little apart from Brook who was still sleeping peacefully on her princess bed. 'Sleeping beauty?' Zac said with amusement through his voice 'If your not awake by the time I count to ten then you will be waking up in the pool' He said walking nearer the bed.

'One, Two, Three' Zac whispered getting nearer and nearer his daughter who wouldn't budge, she never was a morning person. 'four, five, six, seven, eight' He said picking her up.

'Throw me in the pool, and ill make sure baby Efron is the only child you can produce' She mumbled sleepily whilst snuggling into Zac's arms.

'Nine,' He whispered into her ear walking down the stairs.

Brook was never a morning person. She considered morning, when she woke up herself. Her dad knew this and although had threatened many times to throw her into the Efrons backyard pool; it had always been an empty threat. Everyone followed Zac to see what would happen.

The adults had all been up for just under an hour making sure everything was finished. Her Uncle scott saw Zac approaching with sleeping beauty in his arms and a smirk fell over his face. Opening the French doors he walked out with Zac following, the rising sun hitting both men's bare chests. 'last warning princess' He mumbled and she just groaned showing sign of consciousness.

'Ten' He shouted taking a run with her in his arms and bombing into the 12ft pool. Brook took a deep breath feeling her body flying into the air and through the cold water.

Clinging onto her dad, she surfaced when she did. Her high pitched scream was all that was heard as laughter broke out from the men. Spitting out the water that had some how managed to end up in her mouth the coughed and moved out of his grasp, splashing a hysterical Zac Efron. 'You'll pay for that' She glared stepping out of the pool, her pj's not only wet and sticking to her but also becoming slightly see through.

'Come on gorgeous, lets get you into dry clothes before you catch a cold' Brandon said picking her up as she stuck her tongue out at Zac; giving him a appreciative smile she hid her face in his chest as he carried her into the house.

'Brooklyn? Whats wrong sweetie?' Her Grampa asked, _jackpot!_, she thought.

'_Your _son threw me in the pool when I was sleeping and now im going to catch hypothermia and its his fault' She said pouting, Starla who came into view heard the whole thing. 'Go get changed sweetie, ill take care of him' She said and Brook nodded as she went up stairs with Brandon following.

'ZACHARY DAVID ALEXANDER EFRON!' his mother yelled walking into the garden. 'WHAT WERE YOU THIKING? SHE COULD CATCH A COLD OR WORSE!'

'Exactly Zac! Think about it! Its freezing and the pool hasn't been heated!' Vanessa exclaimed, not yelling.

'Come on guys, she is fine I think I can be trusted to look after my little girl! She is absolutely fine, just a drama queen' Zac defended his actions to his mother and fiancé.

' you better be right! Now come on everyone inside and get ready, we have to be at the airport in just under an hour and a half' Starla said with a sigh as everyone filled back into the house.

Zac looked down and Vanessa came up behind him slipping her hand into his and squeezing it gently. 'You okay baby?' she whispered as they walked up to their room. He nodded giving her a smile and she kissed him softly as he shut their bed room door, letting them get ready.

'Put the shower on sunshine, ill join you in a minuet' he said winking and squeezed her butt. She playfully gasped then walked into the bathroom making Zac chuckle before laying out his clothes.

* * *

He wandered into the master suit bathroom to find his girl already in the shower, stripping off he pulled back the glass door and stepped in wrapping his arms around Vanessa from behind, 'Your beautiful sweetheart' He whispered into her ear, nuzzling his nose against her sweet smelling hair. Taking a deep breath the Californian beauty took a deep breath leaning further into Zac's embrace as she exhaled. 'your gorgeous' She said back turning around in his arms so they were face to face.

'I cant believe our little baby is in there' Zac said taking 2 fingers and stroking her tummy lightly, 'we created that Van, out of our love for one another' leaning down and placing a single kiss on her stomach she smiled letting her hands run through his sandy locks aimlessly. 'Pretty amazing, huh?' She said and he looked up at her, blue eyes shinning like a little kid on Christmas, 'Yeah it really is'

'Come on we better think about getting out,' She said taking his hand to pull him up and kiss his lips softly.

'Mhhmm okay baby' he murmured capturing Vanessa's lips in another soft and gentle yet passionate kiss.

* * *

'You look beautiful baby' Brandon said walking into Brook's room to see her fixing her hand luggage. She was wearing a half loose, half tight white roll sleeve burnout short sleeved pocket top from topshop with her light wash denim Rock and republic short, shorts, she had Brandon's hoodie in her bag because it would be cold once they hit the UK. 'Thank you sweetie, you look good yourself' She replied smiling at him.

Brandon was wearing his dark wash carrot denim jeans and a red 'Portland' tee both from top man, the tee was tight enough to show his well built arms and good physique but left a little to the imagination, his hair was gelled up **(like Zac Efron's right now) **and his ray bans were at the neck of his tee. 'Thanks, okay do we have everything?' He asked her and she scanned her room hoping something would pop out at her that she had forgotten to put her mind at ease.

'I think so, okay list?'

'Passport?'

'Daddy has it'

'Money'

'Check'

'Phone?'

'Check'

'ipod?'

'Check'

'Clothes? Shoes? Make-up? Straightners/products? Toiletries?'

'Check, check, check, check and check'

'were good to go sunshine' He said leaning over to kiss her forehead softly as she rubbed his stomach. 'is everything un-plugged?' again he asked and she nodded her head scanning her room once more to double check

'Kids are you ready?' Zac shouted up the stairs and they both took that ask their cue to leave the room.

They walked down the stairs and put their luggage in the car, Brandon was taking his car with Brook. He had a white BMW jeep with tinted windows and leather seats, the car was amazing, it was the same as Stephanie Pratt's car in the hills and brook was in love with it. 'Okay kids follow, us and we will meet you at the airport' Brook's uncle Ryan said and Brandon nodded in understanding.

'Lets get this show on the road'

* * *

'Okay is it over here?' Brandon asked Brook who nodded as he headed into the parking at the airport, they had decided to walk in separately knowing the paparazzi would be everywhere.

'My dad just text me, him and my mom are already at check-in with everyone else they said the paparazzi is bad, our luggage is being taken from here which im guessing by that guy walking towards us and we have just to keep our heads down and walk in quickly'

Turning off the radio the youngest Efron and her sweetheart climbed out of the car and gave their luggage to security, LAX was a big place, a place where celebrities passed through on a daily basis so there was always paparazzi lurking about however once the were expecting someone it was crazy! Especially since Vanessa was supporting a massive rock on her finger, it seemed the family couldn't go anywhere together which was nice about this trip.

Europe was no where near as bad as America for sleazy paparazzi, there was a lot f bad press but the only real stars were off reality TV, bar a few of corse. Although it might get crazy in London and fans when they go to theme parks but they would be able to walk about freely without being photographed.

I guess every child at one point or another wants to be "famous" they want the fame, fortune, pictures in all the magazines and everyone knowing your name, it always seems so glamorous. But through her short time living in Los Angeles she had realised that it isn't all that It seems, she came out here thinking she would make it big, but now she had seen it from the real perspective and not just the glamorous image she wasn't so sure. If the chance came she wouldn't pass it down but she hasn't even asked to be in commercials or anything.

Hollywood isn't everything as it seems.

They walked with the sunglasses on, Brandon had a hand placed softly on Brook's back rubbing up and down ever so gently as they walked through the indoor car park and into the terminal.

The bright flashes and the screams of paparazzi caught her by surprise as she was expecting them to be much further forward, whimpering a little she thanked Brandon for being behind her instead of in front. He wrapped his arm around her curling her body gently into his they walked through as fast as possible, after what felt like 10 minuets but was only really 45 seconds they walked through the double doors into where everyone was waiting on them.

'are you alright?' Dylan asked and Brook nodded still curled into Brandon's side.

'Yeah I just wasn't expecting that' She replied and walked over to where they were checking in.

Once the adults had taken care of everything and they had a star bucks in their system they were sitting in the airplane waiting for the flight to take off. 'you okay sweetheart?' Brandon asked

**Brooks POV**

This was the beauty of travelling first class, there was only 2 seats so it was so privet, me and Brandon put ours down and joined them together to make a bed since we were both still tired. 'Yeah im okay' I replied to him pulling my body closer to his,

He wrapped his arms around me, letting my face fall into his chest I placed soft kisses over his tee shirt, 'we have a long flight ahead of us Hermosa get some sleep. ' (Spanish- means 'beautiful')

I kissed his lips softy 3 times, I could kiss him all day! 'I Love you baby' I whispered as he kissed my hair a few times.

'te amo mi amor'

As he spoke the last words I drifted to sleep in his strong caring arms, knowing I was in love.


	19. Going to be amazing!

**Brooks POV**

'come on sweetheart, time to wake up' I felt a soft tickle at my ear and the angelic voice of Brandon speaking ever so softly as I came too, I sat up a little resting myself into him which he didn't seem to mind, 'are we there?' I mumbled taking a sip of the bottle of water he handed me, such a caring boyfriend!

'No baby were not, you have been asleep for just over 3 hours, they are serving food' I wrapped my arms around his neck hiding my face into his chest, he smiled putting his arms around me resting one of my back and the other on my head, pressing soft kisses in my head, he done that for a couple of minuets until I fully woke up.

After we had eaten and our trays had been taken away we pulled out the Ipad and stared messing around with it. 'go onto the photos' Brandon said taking his finger and touching the screen until all the albums came up.

'aw your so cute there!' he said looking at the picture of me sleeping, im guess one of my parents had took it.

'I love this one' I said as I flipped to the one where we were sitting on the floor of one of our dance studios with him behind me, his arms around me, my back resting on his chest we both were pulling funny faces, the whole gang had been over so we got the indoor trampolines out and were doing all sorts on them.

'Aw you have a whole album just of me!' he said in a cute teasing tone, I scrunched my nose up at him and stuck my tongue out as he laughed at me, his hand was running up and down my back. 'yea well you have an album of me on your laptop, and im a girl im allowed to do things like that' I replied in a kinda yea-well-just-shush tone of voice. He smiled and I returned it. ' I love how you do that' he commented and I looked at him.

'What smile?'

'well,' he began lacing our fingers together and turning me so my back was resting into his chest and then wrapping his arms around me so he was whispering into my ear. 'When you are really happy and you smile at someone you always raise your shoulders and turn your head to the side, its adorable' I felt my cheeks becoming warm at not only his sweet comment but at the fact he noticed something that not even I did.

I turned around so I hid my face in his chest. I could feel his chest vibrating as he laughed I smiled against him and pressed a soft kiss against his chest.

'Brook!' I heard from the other end of the plane, I looked up and saw kneeling on her seat.

'Yeah?' I asked and she replied saying that she wanted Me to swap with Hayden for a bit so she could talk to me, I agreed and kissed my lovely boyfriend a quick kiss and pranced over passing Hayden and giving him a smile, then I realised I did do what Brandon says I do, I laughed to myself and sat beside Stella.

'Whats up lovely' I said giving her a hug as lauren came to sit with us, there was plenty of room since we were in 1st class.

'Hayden just tried to kiss me' She said biting her lip, she was nervous, why?

'Ohmygosh!' I said so quickly it sounded like one word, 'that's great isn't it?' I asked, lauren just stayed quiet.

'Well that's why I wanted to talk to you, would you be okay with it?' My mouth dropped was she seriously asking me this? Did she think I would be like annoyed or jealous considering me and Brandon don't tone down the PDA in front of Hayden. 'Honey of course im okay! I mean me and Hayden split like almost a month ago, and we were on great terms, we are still best friends and I knew he liked you, I want you to be happy and if he makes you happy then go for it!' I said and Lauren nodded. 'I told you she would be okay'

'Stell how long have you been wondering if I would be okay with it?' I asked out of curiosity.

'not long, about a week and I spoke to lauren and she said to talk to you but I was kinda scared you would be mad but then he tried to kiss me like half an hour ago for like the 3rd time so I knew I had to speak to you' She explained and I nodded.

'Please don't ever be scared to talk to me about anything, I love both you and Hayden, im absolutely fine with it, next time just come talk to me please' Stellz nodded and I gave her another hug and lauren joined in this time.

'Group hug!' Jordan shouted walking past before joining in our hug, next thing I knew the other two boys were over joining in our gang hug.

There was a silence, comfortable silence which is unusual for us, we are always talking. 'Guys?' I said breaking the silence as 10 eyes looked at me. 'I love you'

'Aww' the three boys said and everyone took their turn to say those three words. 'I can honestly say ive never had friends as great as you' I said and everyone embraced that little bit tighter. 'Well that's a good thing because you are stuck with us' Jordan confessed and I smiled.

'I wouldn't have it any other way'

* * *

I felt the cold air hit my body as we walked out of the terminal and into the cold British air. Brandon obviously noticing pulled his hoodie out of my bag that he was carrying because he is such a nice boyfriend and slipped it over my head. 'Thanks honey' I said as he put his arm around me. I looked around to see my parents in a similar position. I was probably most used to this climate even though it had been a year since I was in it, they will get some shock when they get back into L.A because it will be so warm!

We kind of stopped at a little corner, 'okay guys' My had said as we all stopped at the little plant thing that was just sitting there out of no where, ' Cadbury world is now, the car is coming to take us there, then its Alton towers tonight and were staying there for 2 nights, okay?' we nodded, I started jumping up and down I was really excited, Cadbury chocolate is like possibly the best chocolate in Britain, it was something Brook had really missed of course it was only the older ones and Brandon who shared her excitement since they had eaten it before.

'Guys, put your luggage in this car, it is being taken straight to Alton towers so make sure you have everything you need for Cadbury world with you' Uncle Scott said helping my Aunt Ashley put her luggage in the white van. There was a car behind it, it looked like a black SUV. Once we had put our luggage in there we then went into the other car, it was really cool. It was sort of set out like a limo, we were all going in the same one there was like two leather couches with a big brown table in the middle, kind of like the train tables except bigger. The layout was kids on one side and adults on the other. It was like a hour and a half drive so we basically chatted like the whole way.

'im hungry' Hayden stated like 10 minuets into the journey 'anybody got any munchies?'

'Why don't we all put the food onto the table and everyone just help there selves.'

'im so excited for Cadbury world! Its like the British version of Charlie and the chocolate factory' Ryan said and I laughed at him.

'You're a total dork' Brittany said to him, they are such a cute couple they have such good banter between them!

'as long as im your dork you can call me whatever you want' He smiled giving her a cuddle.

'Aww' I said then realised it was out loud as everyone turned to look at me 'Oh leave me alone they are so cute!'

* * *

'Hello and welcome to Cadbury world, how can I help you?' The woman over the front desk said, I was up with Brandon and my Uncle Scott bouncing about with excitement, 'yes I have a reservation under 'Speer' we put the reservation under his name instead of something obvious like Efron, Tisdale or Hudgens.

'Ah yes Mr Speer, You have an hour before your tour begins, we would advise you to go to the chocolate tasting first, or have something to eat in the café, thank you and enjoy'

Uncle Scott said thanks and took the information from him as we walked over to where everyone else was. 'I say we get some proper food first' I mentioned and Brandon agreed saying he was hungry.

Once we were all fed we walked over to where the playground where the chocolate like tasting thing was, there was little kids everywhere, I cringed a little at the thought that there was a possibility the older ones would get mobbed. Everyone kept their heads down until they were safely in the line where a few people came up to my parents and asked for pictures and stuff which they gave.

We had to wait like 10 minuets which was okay because I was entertaining myself with my very handsome boyfriend. He was standing directly across from me, his hands around my waist and mine were round his neck. We were just speaking softly to each other and sharing gentle kisses, the best kind.

Sleeping arrangements still hadn't been decided yet, I wasn't sure whether me and Brandon would be aloud to share a suite, its not like we were going to do anything anyway. My parents trust me but I don't know if my daddy is one hundred percent okay with Brandon, because there is such an age gap, he loves him as a person but just not as my boyfriend, well yet.

'Your so beautiful you know that?' He whispered placing soft kisses all down my cheek and neck and the side of my face.

'Baby were in public, control yourself' I playfully whispered, not actually being serious.

'I cant help it,' he said kissing back up to my lips, it was only like pecks but still I don't think the kiddies needed to see our public displays of affection. 'your very sexy y'know'

'I don't think you have ever said that to me?' I commented lacing my hands with his wandering ones.

'Really, well you are, very beautiful though' He said smiling, I think his hormones just took over his body there I laughed out loud.

'Your very handsome yourself' I said looking round by chance as my dad walked over to me. He was still holding my moms hand though, sometimes I forget how young they actually are, then you see them being so in love and you just know they are still barley adults, They are so secure though, I don't think at any point have I been uncertain that they would stay together.

'Sweetheart, I would be careful because the woman standing at the door is glaring at you' I subtly looked round, she couldn't have been more than 18, which is convenient since Brandon is almost that age. She wasn't pretty, she glared at me and I turned round 'can I help you?' I asked looking at her with my 'what-the-fudge-are-you-staring-at-kinda-look.

'Do you mind, there is children in the que and they don't want to see you two sucking face' Right as the words left her lips the doors opened and Brandon took my hand walking past her. 'Jealousy is a disease bitch, get well soon' I sneered so only she and Brandon would hear me, she made a face and I rolled my eyes and walked past. My dad turned round to look at me and snickered I gave him my most innocent face 'what?' He laughed slipping his arm around my mommy's waist.

We watched the movie thing, then we went into the room when you get to put your own topping in melted chocolate, the crazy woman who is in love with my boyfriend ended up being like our tour guide for the actual factory **(I know in the real Cadbury world you don't get a guide, you just go through it but go with it)**

'You wanna give her a show baby?' He whispered into my ear, his hands were rubbing my back then slipped into my back pocket. I raised my eyebrows and nodded. He started kissing me.

'We walked in front of everyone I turned back to my parents who were laughing as they discussed it with the older ones. We kept walking around just being all in-love with each other. She wasn't happy, her name was Sandra. We just kept pissing her off.

The chocolate factory was cool but not like amazing, we got free chocolate going round though so it was entertaining enough. Once we walked through there was a guy with a big tube of chocolate icing, 'Do you want to write a message?' He said to Brandon who nodded untangling his hand from mine. Jordan walked up to me and held his arms out, I walked into them giving him a hug and he twirled me around. I laughed, Lauren was with Stella a lot because her and Hayden weren't together yet, there was an awkwardness, im going to play cupid later.

'You okay?' I asked and he nodded.

'Just felt like a cuddle from one of my favourite girls' I smiled as Brandon said he was done. He had written "_Brandon + Brooklyn 07/01/2010 till forever_" then a little love heart. I took a picture because it was so cute!

After spending a lifetime in the shop buying millions of munchies for the rooms at Alton towers, we piled back into the car and started the journey to Alton Towers, it wasn't too long.

* * *

We got into the hotel, we were staying at the splash landings, I was looking at the fish in the middle of the lobby whilst the boys were looking at the menu of the restaurant, typical boys always thinking of food.

We got called over to my dad as he handed out the room keys, Stella and Lauren were sharing as were Jordan and Hayden. Did this mean me and Brandon got to share?

'Brook, Brandon we are trusting you to share a room okay? I mean it no funny business.' My daddy stated clearly.

'I promise you Zac, I did before I asked her out, no sex until Brook is at least 16' Ah so responsible.

My daddy smiled at my boyfriends maturity, 'Its not you im worried about' he smiled at me and I looked shocked, I know he was only playing, well I hope he was.

'Right go! Sleep and get changed, you have 2 hours till we are meeting at the gift shop for dinner in the restaurant' and with that we all walked over to where the lifts were. I felt Brandon squeeze my hand. This holiday was going to be amazing.

* * *

**I apologize profusely for the delay! i really do, i didnt realise how hectic things were going to get but i literally have no free time so please be patient with updates! my reviews dropped like over half last chapter which made me not even want to write for a while so please get them back just to know i actually have readers!**


	20. Everything about you

'I love it here' Brook stated unpacking her case, well what she would need for the next few days. Brandon was lying on the double bed flipping through the channels, 'You have been here?' The shock in his voice made Brook stop and look at her boyfriend whom had seemed to settle on a music channel,

'I was abused, not deprived' She spoke with sarcasm lacing through her voice, Brandon took mental note to try not piss her off today she didn't seem to be in the mood.

'Come here baby' he whispered opening his arms for his girlfriend.

'No im busy' she replied going into the bathroom and unpacking their toiletries, and arranging them. He snuck up behind her wrapping his arms around her from behind. 'Brandon' she warned, lack of sleep was starting to take its toll on her.

'No baby, go lie down, you need to sleep or you'll be cranky all night' He whispered kissing her shoulder, the thought of wrapping her arms around him and cuddling up was very appealing but she wasn't going to let him win. 'Im not cranky'

'Yes you are, and you are not being in a pissy mood with me all night, go lay down ill finish this' he reasoned trying not to annoy her.

'Im fine, go back and watch TV' She replied not pleasing him with her answer.

'Sorry babe, not good enough' He picked her up even though she was struggling against his bigger body.

'Sleep, I mean it, you will enjoy yourself more if you feel fresh tonight, ill wake you up with plenty of time' He said kissing her forehead and softy running his fingers through her hair, making her almost instantly fall asleep.

Unpacking their clothes and getting everything ready, he stuck the shower on noticing they had an hour till they had to meet everyone, he sighed wanting to give Brook as long as possible to sleep because they would be up early the next morning. He held his phone in his hand, wondering to call Zac and ask him to give them another hour or not,

As if on cue his phone sounded and he picked it up as quickly as possible not wanting the tone to wake his sleeping girl, 'Hello?' He said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door, sitting on the edge of the tub so Brook wouldn't be awoke with his voice.

'Hey its Zac, I called Brook but she isn't picking up?' the topless Californian hottie was currently laying on the king sized bed holding his fiancé, while she was asleep.

'Oh yeah she is sleeping, tiredness was taking over her body and you know she isn't always pleasant when she is sleepy' he joked, turning off the shower and Zac chuckled knowing exactly what the young man was talking about.

'That's what I was calling about, Van is absolutely out of it so I rearranged dinner till 9, instead of 7 so we have more time for a rest, is that okay?' He asked and the young man responded saying that was fine. 'Okay then, see you guys soon, take care of my baby'

'Always, Zac, Always' He replied making the older Efron smile.

'That's what I like to hear, bye' he said ending the call and throwing his Iphone to the other side of the room.

He looked down at the pretty girl in his arms, he locked his arms around her like a cage and she subconsciously slipped her arms on top of his, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead he whispered into her ear.

_When I hold you in my arms,_

_I know that its forever,_

_I just wanna let you know,_

_Im never gonna you go,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

Her lips tugged into a smile as her eye lids fluttered open 'Hey beautiful' He smiled running his fingers down her arms, she smiled reaching over him to take a sip of the water from his bedside table , 'sleep well?' he asked and she nodded, wrapping her arms around his torso and snuggling onto his chest 'Mhhmm' she mumbled, smiling as she felt the vibrations off his chest as he chuckled.

She ran her finger up his muscular arms settling them on his chest, 'how are you feeling sweetheart?'

'Good, how long have we got?' The young beauty asked the elder of the two. His response made her smile, the thought of another two hours in Zac's arms before an hour to get ready seemed very appealing. Vanessa rolled over so she was on top of Zac, face to face.

Zac leaned up, connecting their lips softly and he felt her soft hands creeping up to caress his cheeks, he let out a soft moan into her mouth giving her the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. Taking a minuet to just embrace the moment and know how luck she was to have fallen in love with such an adorable boy, the jackpot being he loved her back, her hands wandered down his abs and she loosened his belt as he kicked his jeans off.

Smiling into the kiss, Zac started to remove her top, then her shorts. Both pairs of hands wandered down the body that only each other had touched, running teasing fingers over sensitive yet pleasurable areas until all clothing was shed.

'Your so beautiful Van, I still cant believe your mine' he whispered against her lips, kissing all down the side of her face, to her neck and back up. 'I love you so much'

'I love you to, so much baby, so much' She replied. 'make love to me'

That was the only words spoken apart from the moans and sounds the lovers made as the connected in the most intimate of ways.

'Good afternoon sleepy head' Brandon said as Brook surfaced a little

'What time is it?' she asked sitting up.

'7,'

'then shouldn't it be goodnight?' she giggled

'well yeah but that sounds strange, I was just going to wake you, your dad called, dinner is in 2 hours, I ran you a bubble bath' Se smiled at his sweet gesture, I mean really how many guys in the world.

'Aw your so sweet, thank you' She said as he lifted her up. Just standing in the middle of the room holding his girl, he nuzzled his face into her sweet smelling hair, inhaling deep breaths just trying to savour the moment.

'you okay baby?' she whispered into his ear, he nodded against her face, Brook took the opportunity to run her fingers through his soft hair

'yeah im great, my baby is in my arms' He said.

Resisting the urge to just melt into his arms, she took his hand and walked into the bathroom, 'are you coming in?' she asked him.

Catching him a little of guard he looked at her, 'are you sure?'

'yeah, I trust you'

* * *

A few hours later Brook and Brandon were just leaving the hotel room, keys; phone; money?' he said to her as he was leaving

'check, check and you have the key?' She said and he smiled at her before placing a hand on her back and leading her out of the room before locking the door 'look at that, so I do' She laughed a little as he took her hand walking to the elevator.

'whats with the cheesy elevator music?' He asked Brook as Brandon stood in front of him.

'its sailor music, has been for years' She giggled as the "ping" was heard and the doors popped open and they walked round to the gift shop.

Brook ran straight up and gave everyone a hug, she looked beautiful she had a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a baby pink vest top which showed of her lovely figure, and a white cardigan and white flats, her makeup was light and her hair was straight with a few loose curls on the top layer and little silver clips around it. Brandon was casual in jeans and a grey button up.

* * *

'Shall we get going?'

Zac said to Vanessa the next morning, after a nice relaxing dinner they decided to get up early for breakfast so they could spend the whole day in the park. 'Sure honey, just give me a minuet' She said grabbing her purse and everything to go in it.

Zac stood patiently at the door, waiting on his love, he noticed her walking past the mirror every few moments, 'Van?' he asked walking over to her, she looked up 'Your perfect, I mean it'

She sighed, standing to the side, placing a hand on her stomach and her back, 'I feel so fat, I feel like everyone is looking at me!' She complained her eyes starting to fill up.

'Hey, hey, hey where's this coming from?' he spoke in a sooth tone, turning her to the front and standing behind her. Reaching up to wipe her tears. 'I don't know!' She sobbed, he turned her around and she cried into his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

'Its okay, baby ive got you, let it all out sweetheart' He just held her, Zac wasn't sure what to do, this was the first stage of the hormones, sure he had dealt with her tears before, many time, not to his own liking. She was feeling insecure, normally in their relationship, it was the other way around, and for his idea they didn't really have time for, that would need to wait for later. So he just held her, close, showing her affection from him, letting her find comfort in him.

'Im sorry' she whispered against his chest, she noticed he had stopped crying, he looked down at her realising his shirt was stained with her make up, quickly peeling it off he threw it somewhere in the room and turned to her again.

'honey your beautiful. Your not fat, at all, babe your not even showing, and even when you do start you will be gorgeous, you are carrying our child, something we made out of nothing but love for each other, I love you so much, your beautiful long brown hair which just falls perfectly , your chocolate eyes that melt my heart, your lips, I could kiss them all day if you'd let me. You pocket sized, and that's perfect, your figure girls would die for, your long sexy legs that drive me crazy your gorgeous ass that my hands just seem to find. Your beautiful smile which is like a light in my universe'

He took a deep breath wiping the tears from her eyes

'I love your dazzling personality how it captured my heart from day one, I love how when your not sure of something you bite your lip and furrow your eye brows, I love when you pout your eyes go really wide and you know I cant say no to that. I love when your with me on the red carpet and your hand if out of sight, you rub my back to calm my nerves, I love how your so secure with our relationship you don't mind me going to strip clubs or kissing other girls in a movie' She had to laugh at that.

'I love how your so supportive, or me. I love how your run your fingers through my hair, I love how our hands fit perfectly into one another' he held his hand up and she placed his against his and they laced their fingers 'I love how you just fit against me like a puzzle. I love how after we make love you kiss my chest where my heart is then fall asleep on my body. I love how you have adapted so well to being a mom to brook, we were only 18 when we got her and you really made me proud. I love you, everything about you. Your perfect to me.' He whispered tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

She collapsed onto his chest hugging him, tightly, like he would disappear into thin air if he let go. 'I love you baby, always will' He whispered kissing her side.

'you're my world Zac, I love you more than anything' She said. Resting her forehead against his and looking down at their joined hands.

He leaned down capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. 'Shall we go baby' he more stated as they held hands and walked out of the room. He twirled her around bringing him closer to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, she laced one hand with his and the other went around his waist.

* * *

'Can we go on Air first?' Brook asked and they nodded getting into line, the amusement park was busy, not many people were recognizing them, or well having the guts to come up to them, so it was relaxing for all of them.

Brook and Brandon were attached to each other per usual, Jordan and Lauren were acting weird with each other, they seemed to have had a fight or something, Brook made a mental note to talk to them later.

* * *

'I cant believe you one this, its so cute!' Vanessa squealed as she cuddled the new teddy bear Zac had bought her, it was brown and said 'I Love you' on it. They were currently walking back to their hotel, Brook was walking upfront with Jordan, while Brandon was behind with the girls and Hayden who was now holding Stella's hand as they newly formed couple.

'You okay Jordy?' She asked, nobody except Brook was aloud to call him that, he hated it.

'No' he shook his head 'Can we talk?' She nodded and yelled to the parents 'Were going a walk, be back soon!'

Brandon wore a confused face but didn't let it show. 'Hey man, can i get a word?' He turned around to see Zac standing there, he nodded and walked into the lobby while everyone else except Jordan and Brook went to their rooms.

* * *

'So what's up?' Brook asked as they were sitting on the wall, swinging their legs as the cool air hit them. 'Is it with you and Lauren?' She asked and he nodded, obviously deep in thought. 'Jordan talk to me'

'I cheated' He whispered and she covered her mouth in shock.

'oh my god' she whispered 'Jordan, you need to explain this' she said, her voice a little more stern.

'At your party, well we were dancing and you guys were all somewhere else, i walked outside not being able to find you, and i kissed someone else, and i liked it more than i do when i kiss lauren, those butterflies i felt for her, aren't there anymore'

'Who was it?'

'Callum.'

'What?' Brook couldnt believe it, out of all her friends, never Jordan

'I'm gay Brook, and i cant tell her it will break her heart' He said starting to cry

'Come here' She said standing up and giving him a hug.

'It will all be okay i promise you' She said pulling back

* * *

'Everything okay Zac?' Brandon asked, he was a little scared, as nice as Zac was he was extremely protective when it came to his girls.

'I want to talk to you about sex' the teenage boys eyes widened as his worst nightmare came true

'we havent...' He began but got cut of by Zac

'I know, but i want you to be honest and tell me if its crossed your mind' deciding just to be totaly honest with him..

'Yes'

'when?' Zac quiered

'earlier today, we shared a bath' he said

'what did you think'

'That she is so beautiful but i promise i wont sleep with her till she is 16'

His face softened, Zac smiling. 'Brandon i fully, trust you with her now, dont let me down'

* * *

_not my best work but if you follow me on twitter you will know im really really not well! so please review! and im sorry for the wait!_


	21. we're going to be alright

**im back ! **_Now you have all recovered from the shock of an update, ill make this quick, as far as Zac and Vanessa are concerned the obviously want their privacy so lets just keep dreaming ! we want them to be happy and if they are happier apart then well thats just the way it is ! this chapter moves the story line on a little, i wrote it quite quickly but im really unwell right now & feeling super dizzy so im gonna lie down so please enjoy and review ? people have been saying they want a chapter out but if they dont review then i dont know who is reading ! _

* * *

'So let me get this straight,' Brook began as her and Jordan were walking into the hotel later that evening. 'You don't feel anything for Lauren anymore?'

'No I still love her, I just like Callum too'

Puzzle overtook her face, 'if you are still attracted to her then you aren't gay' she stated he stopped, he seemed frustrated with himself.

'I like guys Brook! There is nothing else other than gay'

'No Jordan, that doesn't mean your completely gay, how much do you know about this kinda thing?' She asked walking closer to him as the sat on one of the couches in the lobby. 'That your either straight or gay' he simply stated.

'okay so not much then, honey, there is more too it. You could be going through a phase, you could be bisexual, or bi-experimental I guess you could say. Don't label yourself, you don't seem like your sure what you want?' She asked him as he sighed, digging his hands into his jeans pocket then taking them out again. He was confused.

'But I cant be with Lauren if I kissed Callum' He said

'No you can't cheat on her, you can talk to her. She will be confused and upset im guessing but she will understand, Lauren is the most understanding person ive ever met, but your pulling away and she doesn't know why. Go talk to her, you still like her?' She asked making sure.

'I still love her, she is my everything'

'if you still feel that way then I doubt your gay, most likely bisexual or maybe it was a one time thing, talk to her figure it out together okay?' She said and gave him a hug as they walked to his room. 'Hey Jordan?'

'Yeah?' He asked

Okay awkward question, Brook thought. 'Have you and Lauren, well what im saying is are you a … have you, you know' She tried to get out

'Had sex?' he answered and she blushed a little nodding 'Yeah why are you thinking about it?'

'Well, I mean I guess yeah kinda, I haven't said anything to Brandon yet because he is far too aware of the age gap for my liking, but there is almost two years between you and lauren, did it change your relationship ?' She asked as she stood nearer her so nobody would hear them.

'Yeah it did, made it ten times better, but don't rush into it, talk to him' He said giving her a hug 'Goodnight gorgeous,' She turned to walk away and he shouted her back.

'Oh and Brook, just remember there is more too it that just sex, if you know what I mean' her mouth dropped and she giggled, as he winked then went into his room.

* * *

'Sweetheart ?' 23 year old Zac Efron walked into his only daughters bedroom watching her stare aimlessly at the ceiling. Things hadn't been so great for the Efron family since the family vacation back in July.

Zac wrapped his daughter in his arms, as the tears fell from her eyes and onto her dads plain blue tee shirt , rubbing her back the hunky actor tried to console his daughter whilst holding his own tears back.

'Come on beautiful, its okay' he tried to comfort knowing, really there wasn't anything he could say to make it better, life had been going downhill for him in the past six months and if he didn't have Brook, things would be a lot worse.

He knew Brook had it bad too, possibly worse, it started with the gang, Brandon, who was the oldest of her friends knew he had to decide for college but decided not to tell Brooklyn until after their holiday that he was starting NYU in the fall, which meant having to leave her behind. To say she took that badly was an understatement.

_Flashback _

'_Are you alright ?' Brooklyn asked noticing her boyfriend of 2 months wasn't himself as they were lying watching a movie on her bed. _

'_Im fine' he replied shooting a smile, since her talk with Jordan in Alton towers, she decided although she loved Brandon she felt like she was rushing into things, remembering no matter how much she thought she "loved" him, they only had been together for a month, so she and Jordan kept their conversation between them. _

_As for Jordan, he told Lauren about his self confusion, after months of talking and Lauren almost being pulled along he figured out he was in love with her and she didn't care if he was bi-sexual so they talk about it, but he is confused whether it was a phase or he is actually bi-sexual. _

'_No your not, talk to me please ?' she said as he paused the movie. _

'_Brook you know how im a lot older than you' he began and she nodded 'well I've graduated high school, so im thinking about going to college in the fall' Brook realised this would be coming soon she did think he was wanting to take a year off though, _

'_I thought you wanted to wait a year though' she said _

'_I did, but out of curiosity I applied for some schools to see all my options, and I got accepted to a few' _

'_oh.' Brook wanted to be happy, but she was confused as too why she wasn't told before. 'why didn't you tell me, how long have you known?' _

'_I've known since just after we got home our holidays' he whispered and she looked up, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. _

'_We have been back for over a month, schools start back in a week, did you accept anywhere ?' _

_He nodded as her heart fell into her stomach 'it's not local is it?' she asked as realisation hit her, where this conversation was going. _

'_No, it's not, I accepted New York University on a 5 year course' He said as she looked down, 'baby I didn't want you to be upset, I just wanted you to enjoy your time left with me without knowing it was the end' _

_Her head snapped up 'the end?'_

'_Well yeah Brook, I love you but I want to go to college and not be in a relationship, I wont see you so it will just put stress on us plus if I get drunk and did something stupid or was unfaithful I would hate myself so I think it's best if we end it' he said _

'_So basically what your saying is, you want to be single so you can hook up with random chicks when your drunk and don't want your 15 year old girlfriend holding you back' she said anger taking over her emotions. _

'_No brook, I'm doing this for you' _

'_No Brandon your not ! Get out ! I never want to see you again, you said to me forever ! No matter what! But really you just meant until the fall' Tears were running down her face as she screamed at him,_

_He winced at the noise, 'Brook im sorry okay, hate me if you want but I will always love you' and with that he left her to cry, alone with Shadow lying on the floor by her side. _

_End of flashback _

Zac held her in her arms that night as she cried , over her first proper heartbreak. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately , with everything else going on Zac was her Rock. The gang were there for her too but sometimes she just needed her daddy.

Daddy, something Zac thought he would hear from more than one child this year although that didn't happen.

_flashback_

'_Were sorry mr Efron and miss Hudgens, you lost the baby' Vanessa took one look at the doctor and cried , Zac was there holding her in his arms whispering kind words into her ear and trying to comfort her as best as he could. _

_Vanessa had been feeling unwell for a few weeks then she passed out on Zac a few days later so he took her to the hospital, whilst waiting for their appointment she went to the bathroom and noticed she had been bleeding, in a panic they had a scan to find out she had lost the baby, nothing either of them had done wrong it just wasn't the right time. _

'_it will be okay baby I promise' He whispered as he cradled her. _

'_Im so sorry Zac' she replied_

'_honey, it's not your fault, it just wasn't the right time' _

_End of flashback._

It was then that Vanessa started to work more, and take on more projects , her and Zac were hardly talking which was putting a strain on not only their family life but also their relationship.

Vanessa shot two movies in 4 months , barely even calling Zac , she would always have some excuse, eventually, mid December he went out to Hawaii to sort things out, but ended up , they decided to take a break from their relationship, not break up in the sense they would see other people but just take some time to sort out what they wanted.

It was now February and Vanessa had returned from her movie, she had a movie coming out in March so was getting ready to promote, she came back to the house to get her stuff and basically break Brook's dad's heart into a million pieces when she said she wanted to call the relationship quits.

Both Brook and Zac were crushed, Vanessa took brook aside, and spoke to her which was something that Brook still hadn't made sense of, she wanted to hate her mom for this but she couldn't.

_Flashback_

'_Brook ?' Vanessa came into her daughters room as she was just about to leave 'Can we talk?' deciding to do it for her dad she nodded and switched off her TV. _

'_Why are you doing this ?' Brook asked not baring to look at Vanessa._

'_Brook its complicated, I love your dad I really do, we just need a break' her voice was soft she wanted to cry. _

'_then take a break but why call it quits, ' she asked pleading with her mom, Vanessa looked down ' mom I love you, I really do but I don't understand why you are doing this' _

'_sweetie, im doing this because I love Zac more than you could ever imagine but I don't know what I want , im still young as is he and we have barely any time for each other, instead of dragging him along if we end it now then who knows what the future will bring' _

'_He might not be there you know, when you make up your mind' she replied as Vanessa let a tear run down her face, Brook started to feel a hint of regret, she was obviously breaking her own heart over this too. _

'_Sweetheart, I love him and want nothing more than the best for him, and if that's someone else then so be it, if not then he will be there. I love you sweetheart never ever forget that ' with that she kissed Brook's forehead before leaving._

_End of flashback _

'Did she leave ?' he nodded as Brook let her head drop, a little bit of her hoping that maybe she had changed her mind.

'She loves you sweetheart and we will visit her, I know you want to hate her right now, but I know you love her. She is going to New York for a while but she told me to tell you she loves you, I know its hard but everything happens for a reason' He whispered, pulling her onto his lap she looked up to see his eyes glazed over.

'let it go daddy, you don't have to be strong for me, your still my hero even if you cry' Hearing those words from his daughter seemed to make everything okay but at the same time overwhelmed him a little.

They both cried into each other, letting it all out, knowing they were each others rocks no matter what happened. They soon fell asleep on Brooks bed only to be woken up a few hours later by shadow barking.

'huh?' Zac said waking up a little.

'She must be hungry' Brook said sitting up, Zac laughed a little as he pulled the puppy onto the bed, well not exactly a puppy but none the less she was tiny.

'People been neglecting you shadow' He cooed and she licked his face making them laugh.

'were going to be okay daddy' Brook said and he looked at his daughter

'we are baby girl, we are' He replied 'shall we feed the pooch then go out for a bite to eat ?' he proposed and she ummed a little 'for me?' he replied and she nodded. 'go on then'

'great meet me downstairs in 20 minuets' he replied as they stood up as Zac left for the door . 'Oh Brook ?' She looked up as he walked back into her room.

'I love you precious' She walked into his open arms

'I love you too daddy' The hugged for a minuet as he kissed her head. 'Now out and let me change' she said as he chuckled.

'okay sweetheart, see you in a bit'

As he closed the door to his daughters bedroom he smiled a proper smile, _yes, they were going to be just fine. And hopefully he would be back with Vanessa soon but for right now, he had his beautiful daughter, he was happy._

_

* * *

_

**hopefully it wont be as long for an update and im doing the update for my other story shortly while i have my mojo ! but life is hectic to please be patient ! **

**review please ! also follow me on twitter for story updates and everything else intechnicolor_ **

**:) x3 **


	22. decisions and priorities

**okay guys i know its really taking ages to get updates out and they are short! but bare with me i am busy. this story will end on chapter 24/25 so there isnt long left! also so im not putting pressure on myself this chapter is dedicated to Taylah Blithe who's birthday is on the 27th ! so happy birthday !**

* * *

Know that feeling when you're conscious but not awake? Ever since Zac Efron lost his cuddling buddy, Ex-Girlfriend, Vanessa Hudgens he had been doing that a lot lately. Just enjoying peace and harmony lying in bed, not opening his eyes. Although there normally wasn't peace and harmony. Normally at 7.15 on a Wednesday morning Brook would be running around getting ready for school, she would wake him up before she went downstairs and then he would follow and they would eat together.

Wondering what was going on he pulled the comforter back –instantly regretting it when the cool air hit his body- grabbed sweat pants and sliding them on over his boxers, turned off the AC throughout the house and wandered along to his daughter's bedroom. Ever since she moved here Brook always got herself up for school, every morning without fail, regardless of how tired she was. Wandering over with caution he looked at her still lying in bed. Her bed was wet with sweat and she was curled up in a little ball trying to keep herself as warm as possible. Scrunching his eyes up in confusion he placed his large tanned hand on her forehead, removing it almost instantly. _She was ill. _

Normally Vanessa would really help him here; she had a motherly instinct however he was on his own this time! Picking her up, the best thing to do was put her in his own bed so he could wash the sheets. Lifting the teenager into his arms she shook as the cold air hit her body; he cuddled her into his chest and walked back to his own bedroom as she whined in her sleep. 'Shh its okay baby, I've got you' not wanting to wake her from her somewhat restless sleep; he took slow steps along the corridor before reaching his room and placing her on the bed.

Texting Stella to tell her Brook would be absent from school today he put her sheets on the wash and started it; realising he wasn't fully awake yet in the medical cabinet to help Brook. Looking helpless he wasn't sure what to give her, if he even should? He went and filled two glasses with water, one for each of them, and wandered back up the stairs. Sitting on the edge of his bed he stroked her hair line looking down at her.

His angel kept him going. Through this hard time she was always there with a smile on her face and her sparkling blue eyes shining. He knew he was very lucky. Most people thought fame was fortune and glitz and glam but they didn't realise the downsides, or more just overseen them. It could get lonely. The media wanted a story and if they didn't get one, they would make up a rumour which could cause a lot of problems. He had always had Vanessa to help him and guide him and he was that for her. Now he didn't. He was single for the first time in over 5 years and honestly ? he didn't know what to do with himself.

Sighing realising he had bigger things to worry about he lay on the bed beside Brook and let himself drift into sleep. It was now early October, 4th to be exact, and everything was calming down for both Efrons'. Vanessa was back in Los Angeles for a few weeks and Zac was trying to convince Brook to go see her. She missed her mom, of course she did, but Brooklyn Efron was just as stubborn as Zac so he knew he was facing a challenge. She had been adamant that she would be there for her dad and it was her mom's loss but Zac knew she was hurting. Apart from the occasional heart to heart there wasn't much opening up on either part.

Vanessa was keeping regular contact with Zac. They hadn't seen each other since the break-up but she was texting him regularly checking on Brook. He was brought out of his peaceful slumber by his phone vibrating on the bedside table. Picking it up and seeing his beautiful daughter's smiling face – they had went to the park a few months back and catching Brook in a photo opportunity she was laughing and smiling an truly looking happy, he took a photo and it has been his wallpaper ever since. It reminds him that things will always get better- he opened the new text message to see he had one new message from Vanessa.

_Hey. How are you? Is Brook okay? I'm in LA for a few weeks if you want to grab a coffee or something, catch up? V xxxx_

It stung. Vanessa always gave four 'x's at the end of a text if they were important to her, he used to always get 6 x's and a love heart. It was silly little things but it stung. Looking at Brook as she slept peacefully he was debating whether to invite her over or not. She would know how to help her and what to do. Zac was better for comforting words and cuddles whereas Vanessa had the knowledge of what actually would make Brook better but he didn't know what Brook would think. And always ? she was his priority.

* * *

**felt it was apropriate to get the story moving. so what should zac do ? you guys have the deciding vote! what do you want to happen ! i feel like HSM fanfiction is dying out so lets keep it gpoing for a little while longer ! twitter, (at)intechnicolor_ follow me ;) reviews!**


	23. You and me okay ?

Sorry for the delay! review and enjoy!

* * *

A debate with between your head and your heart is always the hardest. What you truly want? Or what you know is right. So as Zachary David Alexander Efron lay on his bed, looking down peacefully at his little girl he was torn. Vanessa would know what to do; although he didn't want to push Brook especially because she was vulnerable right now.

_Yeah. We're both okay. Sure in the next few days ill check what I'm doing and let you know xxxx_

He hated lying to Vanessa but he couldn't let Brook down, this was something she had to come to terms with in her own time. Checking to make sure not a hair had moved from its position on her head, he smiled at her before walking onto his balcony; iPhone in hand.

Staring out at the sun brightly shining to the side of him, the cars were heard faintly in the distance. Dialling his moms' number. She would know what to do. 'Hey mom'

'Zachary! How are you' the older woman replied to her son.

'Yeah I'm okay, I need your advice. Brook isn't well, she has a fever but is shaking and I don't know how to help her, like she has been ill before but she is burning up badly' He replied his voice shaking a little.

'Calm down love, me and your dad are staying in a hotel down the road. It was supposed to be a surprise since you have been having a hard time. I will be over in ten minutes' she said and hung up.

Okay. Zac though. That wasn't weird at all! Letting out a sigh he decided to get dressed. Brook was still shaking and getting paler by the second; throwing on jeans and a tee shirt and going with his instinct he dialled 911.

'Hey, um I need an ambulance' he said. Never having phoned the number before it was something he never thought he'd have to do.

'Okay sir what's the address?' Zac gave the woman his details and sighed as the front door rattled; walking downstairs to meet his mom he was contemplating whether to call Vanessa or not.

After Zac let his mom check over her she said he had made the right decision phoning an ambulance, he was starting to feel sick with worry knowing he had to phone Vanessa he decided to wait till the paramedics came; not wanting to worry her over nothing.

He opened the door to the awaiting paramedics letting them in and quickly leading them to his bedroom. They immediately started to put her on the stretcher. 'what's happening to her ?' A frantic Zac asked not realising how serious this was getting. His mom was standing beside him rubbing his back for some support.

'She's overdosed; she needs her stomach pumped quickly'

**Zacs' POV**

The blood drained from my body. The air suddenly wasn't there and I didn't know how to get it into my body. How the hell? she hasn't been taking anything ?

'Go to her room or wherever and try see if you notice any pills missing, will help us.' The taller man said to me, I barely nodded telling my mom to phone Vanessa as I walked to the medical cabinet.

I looked at it all, nothing is fucking missing. What? This cannot be right? Sighing I decided to walk up stairs to check her room. Nothing was out of place; it was the same as it always has been.

I remember when we decorated this room for her, her smile was a picture I'll keep my heart forever. She ended up in hospital that night too.

Walking to her bed there was her book; she was reading the Lauren Conrad series again! Her phone; a box of paracetamol. There is the problem. But still how many could she have taken to make her overdose. She wouldn't have done this on purpose though! Why didn't she tell me she wasn't feeling well then!

'Zac?' I turned round to see my mom with a sympathetic smile on her face as she held out her hand towards me 'we need to go now' I nodded sadly and walked over to her.

**Nobodies POV**

Climbing down the stairs he phoned Ashley to watch Shadow as he climbed in the ambulance; not being able to look at anything.

'It's all going to be okay Zac' Vanessa whispered. Zac snapped his head round to make sure he wasn't hearing things and sure enough the love of his life was sitting on the bench eyes red and her face was pale, she was in sweats and a vest top, her hair cascading all down her back. She was honestly the most beautiful girl in the world. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and cuddle her and kiss her forehead telling her how beautiful she was. And she would refuse saying she looked a mess and he'd shake his head and whisper into her ear that no matter what she looked like she was the most beautiful girl in the world and she was the love of his life. The way things used to be.

'Hey' he breathed and she slightly smiled. It was fake; she was anything but happy. He could read her like a book.

'What happened?' she whispered

He looked down as tears came to his eyes; he felt guilty like it was his fault. 'Over dose on paracetamol.' He replied embarrassed, ashamed, guilt ridden.

'Hey' he felt her much smaller hand grab hers 'this wasn't your fault so don't blame yourself'

'I'm her dad Van! I'm supposed to be there for her! Make sure stuff like this doesn't happen! Why was she even taking it? I don't even fucking know that!' He was crying but he was angry. Vanessa felt her heart break into a million pieces, she knew she shouldn't have left, he clearly wasn't handling this well.

' Zac what is beating yourself up about it going to do? Just thank god she will be okay!'

'You're right im sorry'

'No, I shouldn't have ever left. Im sorry Zac, it was a mistake. I freaked, I was so young and the baby-'

'Vanessa don't. not right now I cannot have this conversation right now' He said and his whole body tensed.

She nodded, and they sat in silence the rest of the journey.

* * *

The next few hours past slowly for a certain actor, praying she was going to be okay, there was an awkwardness in the air with both zac and Vanessa and the elder Efron was starting to pick up on it.

'Mr Efron?' Zac stopped staring at the blue painted walls as he heard the doctor call his name, rushing over , he didn't breath for a minute. 'She's fine'

'Oh thank god !' never being so happy in his lift he let out a sigh of relief 'Can I see her'

'Yes she's councious and awake and has a few things to explain to you' He nodded and followed the doctor to her room.

'Van?' He asked 'Do you mind if I have a moment alone with her?' Vanessa put on a smile and nodded as he walked in.

'Lets go get a coffee' Starla said to Vanessa.

Walking into the white room, everything was so clean. Brook was sitting up putting on a small smile as Zac walked over. 'Thank god you're okay!' He said embracing the younger Efron who just choaked on a sob. 'hey, baby it's alright, don't cry. Daddys' got you' His words made her vry harder.

Most people would think it was strange for Brook to still call Zac Daddy, but it just felt right, he cared for her like a dad would to a newborn so it didn't really bother her. Once she finally calmed down he sat there stroaking her hairline.

'I'm sorry' She whispered.

'Did you mean to do it?' He asked, keeping her close

'No, I had a sore stomache like badly so I took paracetamol, I thought it was 80g but it turns out it was 800g. I took two but I had nothing in my stomach so I threw it up, I then new I needed a sleep so I took 4 thinking it was only 320g really it was 3200g. I'm so sorry it was dark and I was tired, I just thought it would knock me out till the morning. That's what I used to do. When my father hit me and it got so intense I couldn't move I would take a few to knock me out till the morning but I'm a lot smaller now also, Doctor Royce explained it to me. I'm so sorry I worried you' She said clinging onto her daddy like he would dissapear if she let go.

'Oh sweetheart, it's okay I'm just glad your okay! What caused your sore stomach, was it something you ate? Normally if you don't feel well you come get me in the night' He asked and she went a little red.

'It was , uh period pain' she whispered embarresed and looking down.

'Oh baby! Look, I'm not your mom, and I never had a sister so until Vanessa and you I have never lived with a girl but I do remember your mom getting it really bad sometimes so I get its awkward but please if you are in pain because of it then tell me, I don't want you suffering in silence' He said and she smiled.

'Daddy I wouldn't be living if you didn't save me. I love you more than anything, im not kidding as long as I have you I don't need anybody else' She whispered.

'I love you too sweetheart, more than you will ever know. Me and you okay ? We'll get through anything.' He kissed her forehead softly and held her close. 'Baby there is something I need to talk to you about'

Her blue eyes looked up at him as he took a deep breath 'your mom is here, I didn't know if you would want to see her so she is having coffee with your gran right now'

'oh'

'there is no pressure beautiful but she was worried which is why she came okay?' She nodded.

Just as Brook was about to speak the door swung open and in walked Dr Royce. 'Hello Brooklyn, you feeling alright?' She nodded and her doctor smiled. 'Good glad to hear it now im guessing you have explained to your dad what happened yeah?' taking Brooks nod as a positive response she kept talking 'Now you are free to go whenever, Zac I need you to fill out some forms,' he nodded taking them. 'I have given you strong painkillers for the pain, they are hospital prescribed, you have a years supply and you take them twice a day during the corse of your period or whenever you start to feel the pain. Read the instructions on the packet carefully as it tells you what you need to know and don't take any until tomorrow morning. '

Zac handed her back the forms as she smiled. 'Do I have any other clothes?' Zac nodded producing a hollister bag from beside the bed

'Brittany rushed over and she had bought them for you last week, thought they would cheer you up a little and she ran into the house to get you socks and underwear'

'Thanks, getting up she went into the bathroom to change quickly and emerged in Hollister baggy navy sweats and a white tight vestop with 'HCO' written in navy blue at the side. 'You ready?'

She nodded thanking Dr Royce again and walking out. They got a few looks from people as they went down to the café area where Starla and Vanessa were.

'You ready baby?' She nodded gripping his hand.

'Oh hello love, feeling better?' Brooklyn adored Zac's mom she was honestly one of the most caring people she has ever met in her lif.

She nodded 'We are going for some breakfast then going home to have a lazy day, are you guys wanting to join?' Zac proposed and Vanessa looked at Brooklyn asking for silent approval. She nodded 'I want you there, both of you'

They both agreed and went to a nice little place for brunch.

'Brook?' Vanessa asked as they were walking out to the car, Zac walked ahead with his mom leaving the two to have a talk 'I'm so sorry'

Brook didn't say anything, only flung herself at her mom giving her a weel accepted hug. 'I missed you mom'

'I missed you too precious and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure I get you and Zac back' brook didn't hear her last line, she was too busy climbing into the car.

Vanessa hoped right there and then she could get evrything back on track and if she got them back, then she was never letting her family go again.

* * *

twitter : (at) intechnicolor_

review!


	24. Livin' in LA

**Last chapter! i'd appreciate if you read the authors note at the end as i know a lot of you will be wanting to get on with the chapter**

* * *

'Brook?' Zac asked walking into his daughters bedroom. She was lying on her stomach watching her TV, it was playing old friends re-runs. Her hair was now up away from her face in a high pony tail.

'Yeah?' She asked as she moved over motioning her dad to lie beside her.

'Was just wondering what you are up to' It was now Friday night and the gang were coming round later for a Chinese and a night in, Zac was having his friends too. The week was uneventful, they had went out to dinner with his parents last night as Brook was feeling herself again. As for Vanessa ?

She kept trying to talk to Zac but he had made it clear he was thinking right now and would speak to her when he was ready, he had more than his own heart to consider this time around; he had Brooks' too. He just wasn't ready to forgive her.

'Not much, waiting to get ready for everyone coming round' He nodded. 'You look like you want to talk to me about something' she said a few minutes later not removing her eyes from the TV.

'I do' he replied

'okay shoot' She said

'well, Vanessa, or your mom' Brook removed her eyes from the tv to look at her dad 'she wants to try again with me, with us'

'I kinda figured, do you want that ?' she replied as he bit his lip and scratched the back of his head.

'I mean I'm not sure, she is the love of my life but she hurt me bad and I don't know if I fully trust her' He said cherishing the fact he could have a conversation like this with his daughter.

'Well , truthfully everyone is going to hurt you; it's about find the ones worth suffering for. And you don't need to jump straight back into where you were, take it slow and begin it like you would any other relationship' She replied and a smile graced his face

'Your maturity levels amaze me sometimes you know that ?' He said smiling his Zac Efron smile.

'What can I say?' giving a cheeky wink and a smile. He laughed with her before tickling her till she couldn't breathe. 'I love you daddy' she said once she had regained her breath.

'I love you too angel' He replied kissing her forehead.

'Now out let me shower!' she said as he faked shocked and stood up as Shadow came running at him.

'Hey puppy!' Lifting the dog up she licked Zacs face as Brook shook her head 'Shall we get you some food yeah?' the dog barked.

'okay just don't put her down the slide again!' she replied with humour

'Hey I was curious! And you were all for it!' he replied

'yeah yeah' She laughed and smiled at how amazing her dad was, he was her best friend and her dad in one.

After getting out the shower she wrapped her towel around her chest and walked to her closet. Deciding on what to wear, it was a nice night and they would most likely be eating outside, so she picked her red floral print Hollister dress and her silver sandals with a red flower clip keeping her fringe away from her face. She went into her bathroom to put on some light make up; a little foundation, some blusher, mascara and vasaline. Satisfied with it all she let her curling iron heat up before curling the lose ends of her hair. Slipping into her dress and her shoes, putting her jewellery on she heard her dad shout people were here.

Grabbing Shadow from the floor, she turned off her AC and headed downstairs to the back yard where nearly everyone was outside. 'You look beautiful sweetie' Zac said picking her up and spinning her around.

'Thankyou daddy, you look very handsome' She smiled as he winked at her.

There was a knock at the door and Brook ran saying she would get it, she opened her door to see Jordan and someone else with him but she couldn't see his face, she looked him up and down and her heart stopped for a momment.

'Brandon ?'

'Hey beautiful.' She rolled her eyes and walked away leaving the two boys to come in, she walked back to the back yard but whilst in the kitchen her aunt ashey caught her.

'Wow, whats wrong?' Brook shook her head furiously blinking back the tears. Ashely grabbed her hand and led her up to Brooks' bedroom before sitting her down. Brook felt like she couldn't speak she was shocked, angry, hurt all in one.

'Brandon is here' She whispered after a minute of silence.

'Oh sweetie, im sorry, want me to get rid of him' Brook shook her head

'It's just weird' She nodded in understanding, just as she was about to talk there was a knock at her door, both turned and looked to see Brittany and Vanessa standing there.

'You alright ?' Brook nodded as they came in. 'Do you want to come back down' She nodded saying she would be down in a minue.

Once she was left alone she just thought. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to see him but she also didn't want him to ruin her night. Sighing she stood up, checked herself in the mirror then walked downstairs.

Walking past Brandon who sighed at the lack of attentione was receiving from the subborn little girl s went ovr to the pool where Hayden was itting. 'Hey' She said sitting down and dipping her feet in the water he slipped an arm around her.

'You alright with him?' He asked and she nodded resting her head on his shoulder. Over the year Hayden and Brooklyn had became exceptionally close over the summer. He was the one there for her at 3am when she was missing Brandon. They had sleepovers and movie nights and went out for dinner just they two. Everyone knew it was okay because they were just best friends and it was better that way.

Hayden and Stella were at this point, going strong; they had basically been off and on, then off, then on, then off, and now on again hopefully for the long run! 'Whats he even doing here? Shouldn't he be at college?' Hayden looked and Brook making her raise her head.

'Did you not hear ?' She looked at him curiosity lacing her facial expression 'Brandon quit NYU. He has transferred to USC but he isn't starting till next fall. He was heartbroken when he left you; like miserable. Started failing his classes and nearly got kicked out so he just left.'

Brooks mouth hung open. What the hell ? 'What, why ?'

'The boy fails to function without you. He has been phoning me checking in on you making sure you're okay. He didn't even look at another girl when he was away. But don't put any pressure on yourself. He hurt you bad and yes he knows it but its up to you whether you are ready to forgive him' She nodded.

'Well my head was clear' She said sarcastically.

'Sorry hon' She shook her head.

'No it's fine'

* * *

'THE PARTY DON'T START TILL I WALK IN' Was heard throughout the garden, a smile graced Haydens face as he saw Brooks eyes completely light up, she jumped from the pool and made a run for the younger Efron brother walking though the gate.

'UNCLE DYLAN!' Jumping into his arms he spun her around as she giggled. Once she was placed on the floor again Zac walked up to greet his brother.

'I have something for you' He said to her putting his stuff in one of the guestrooms since he was going to be staying for a few nights.

'Really for me?' He nodded giving her the small gift bag inside they're were two items. A teddy bear which said 'best niece in the world' in a heart.

'That's something I picked up the real gift is in the box' Opening the purple box she was met by the glimmer of silver. She opened to find a braclet it was a plain band with a love heart pendent with a dimond on it. Inside was a picture of her, Zac, Dylan, Starla and David at a party over the summer. 'Look on the inside of the braclett. On the band there was an engraving it said "Efron." She smiled.

'Its beautiful, thankyou.' She smiled as he helped her put it on, as he was finished Zac came into the room to wipe his daughters tears of happiness. He smiled and sat on the bed along with Zac who pulled Brooklyn onto his lap. 'When we both turned 10, we were given a bracelet similar to that but in guy version. Our grandmother , so your great gran gave everyone in the family one when she felt they deserved to be reminded they were an "Efron" so they would always have a sense of belonging. And last week she told me it was time to give you yours. You have always been an Efron, biological or not and this makes it comepletely official.

She smiled giving them a hug. 'I love you guys, so much' She whispered. The smile on Zacs face was a picture.

After another ten minutes just the three of them Zac told Brook to go downstairs and find out what everyone wanted from the chinease. She nodded kissing them both on the cheek and prancing out the room.

'She is really something Zac' Dylan mentioned patting his big brother on the back.

'God, I know, I cant believe she is mine'

'I'm so proud of you, bro. We all are'

'That means the world Dyl. Hey in a few years you might be becoming a dad! You never know' Dylan and Zac both chuckled.

'Well ill say this. If I end up half the dad you are, I'll be more than happy'

They shared a man hug 'I love you little bro' he said laughing.

'Love you too man!' They both laughed 'When did we turn into such girls!' he mentioned laughing.

'Come on I'm hungry!' Dylan said standing up.

'Ah there is my brother!' the two smiled and chuckled as they left the room re-joining the party.

* * *

A few hours later, dinner had been eaten and everyone was out back chilling. The sun was still out as it was only about 6.30pm. The boys were playing basketballs, young ones V older ones. So basically Brandon, Hayden, Jordan and Dylan V's Zac, Scott, Ryan and Corbin. The older ones were winning by 4 points.

The girls were lying on the sun loungers, chatting and listening to music. Just chilling and enjoying the weather. 'Daddy!' Brook shouted over as they were taking a time out for water. He looked up at her. 'Have we got ice cream?' he shook his head, Ice cream was rare in the house. Unless either was going through a heartbreak or they were having a movie night it just wasn't there.

'Walmart is still open sweetheart if you want to go get some?' He offered and she nodded. 'Grab $20 from my wallet then, are you walking?' She nodded saying Stella and Lauren were going with her and they wouldn't be long. 'Okay Love you sweetheart, be careful'

'Love you too daddy, we will' They walked through the house and down the front to the gate to head to the shops for some Ben and Jerry's.

* * *

As they were walking, just talking about nothing in particular Lauren decided to be brave and bring up Brandon. 'Brook? Are you going to talk to him?' She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Brook still loved him of course she did, but she didn't know if she could go down that road again.

'We are young, nothing is certain, I don't know if I can go through all that pain again, I was just starting to forget about him then BOOM he ends up at my door looking all tanned and gorgeous and has suddenly left NYU to transfer to USC and apparently has been broken since we ended but I havent spoke to him but I just , well I just don't know' she rambled on.

'someone is still hung up on Brandon' Lauren said.

'I want to talk to him, but I don't want to be the first to say anything you know?' She mentioned.

'I wouldn't worry, you will speak before the night is over' Stella added and Brook silently prayed she was right.

* * *

'Zac?' He turned around in the kitchen to see Vanessa standing there, looking as beautiful as ever.

'Hey Van, whats up?' He smiled knowing in the next few minutes he was going to make this right. He was sick of moping around.

'I wanted, to uh- I wanted to know if you had thought you know, about well , us' She mumbled. He nodded saying that he had thought about it for a long time 'okay, so?' she began trying to get something out of him.

'I miss you Van , I really do. But you understand I have Brook to think about not just myself and the hurt on her face when we told her you were leaving will haunt me to my grave so you understand that yeah?'

She nodded thinking she had blew it, a tear started to cloud over her vision, trying to blink it away she put on a smile.

'But I have thought about other things, I've never been as happy as what I am with you and well I want that back' her head snapped up at this her heart beating 10x it's normal rate. 'but I do mean what I said before'

She looked at him confused. 'So, I am willing to give us another go however; no engagement; no babies ; just dating. Back to the way we were and we take things slowly, im not saying we can't kiss but like at the beginning of our relationship. Get to know each other again which probaly sounds pretty stupid but we need to make sure we deffinatly do want this, not only for Brooks' heart but for out own' He got out.

'I love you Zac and I promise this is what I want' she whispered

'come here baby' He opened his arms and she walked into them; feeling giddy, excited and deleriously happy all at the same time but more importantly feeling content; at peace with everything. Leaning down he placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips enjoying the feeling he had so badly missed. Those fireworks went off in his stomach as her tiny nose just fitted into his face. Their hands found each other holding them and interlocking their fingers.

'This is it okay, no more messing up' He whispered

'I don't want to mess this up again' She whispered.

Both pulling back with smile on their faces it looked like they had slept with coathangers in their mouthes. They noticed a smiling girl standing in the doorway. 'Come here angel'

Brook walked over to her parents giving them both a big hug. 'Whatever happens were a family okay, it's going to stay that way' Zac said taking a breath and inhaling the scent of both their hairs. He had his girls in his arms and it was the best feeling he has ever felt.

* * *

'Brook? Can I talk to you?' She looked and saw Brandon standing there looking nervous. She looked past him to her daddy who just placed his two fingers on his heart and gave her an encouraging smile. She nodded taking his hand he offered to help her get up. The decided to head out back to sit and watch the sunset. Shadow came running up to them, Brook made sure she wasn't dirty before she let her resst her head on her leg. Petting her head gently trying to lull her to sleep she turned to look at him.

When she looked at him she really drunk in his appearance. He was a little more tanned, and his hair was longer he was growing it again. He looked absolutley stunning Brook could feel her heart melting. 'I don't know where to start,' he began, she didn't say anything 'I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you but I realised all I did was hurt us more. I love you Brook I didn't know you could find love at this age especially in Hollywood but I just remember how good it felt just to hold you in my arms and hold your hand, play with your hair when you slept. And in the mist of all that I fell in love with you. You turned my world upside down and I can never thank you enough. I know you are aware im transfering to USC but im deferring till the fall so I'm going to get a job and really figure out what I want to do with my life. One thing I can be sure of is I want you in it. Beside me holding my hand through the ups and the downs and I know you might not be so sure because I hurt you bad and I know that and I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am just know I love you more than anything and I will do anything to try again with you and not fuck it up this time' He took a deep breath after getting months of thoughts feelings and emotions out in under two minutes.

'Wow what do I say to that' She replied. 'I do love you. My heart is telling me I love you and you make me happy and I should give it another go.' He smiled 'but my head is telling me you hurt me bad and im scared of past events relapsing' He bowed his head to try and hide the tear falling down his face. 'But my daddy always told me to listen to my heart, so that's what im going to do.' He beamed with happiness. 'But so help me god Brandon you fuck this up again and I will kill you with my bare hands' He laughed before crashing his lips onto her. It was passionate and desperate but loving at the same time. 'I love you'

'I love you too' She replied. 'Come on Romeo It's getting cold' they walked back into the Efron living room, hands laced and both smiling like chessire cats.

* * *

'Everything worked out tonight' Zac said later that night as he was tucking Brook in and saying goodnight

'Yeah, I think we are getting back on track. But hey! We made it through that rough patch together' she replied.

'Ill tell you this, I'll always have you, and you will always have me. And we can get through absolutly everything together okay?' She nodded as he gave her a kiss goodnight.

'It's amazing how I can go from nothing to someones everything' She commented.

'You were never nothing, you were brought up in a bad background but you are never going back and I will never let them anywhere near you ever. But yes you are my everything sweetheart. ' He said placing some hair out of her face.

'I'm kind of glad I was brought up that way though because if I wasn't then you wouldn't be my daddy, and you are the best daddy ever. But you are also my best friend. You are everything I need in one.' He nearly let a tear slip out but instead just placed a simple kiss to her forehead. 'I love you daddy'

'I love you too precious' He said switching off her bedside lamp and taking once more glance at her settled form and thinking just how lucky he was. 'Sweet dreams precious' He whispered.

And that is exactly what Brooklyn Efron had.

* * *

**Wow. there it is.**

**I want to thank everyone who has kept this going. This story was an idea i had a few years ago when things were getting rough i though 'what if Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens were my parents' which is a thought a lot of people have had. and i didnt know how to start it because i havent been through the half of what brooklyn has but over the years she has sort of became my alter ego and has helped me through a lot. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm not expanding on this with a sequel or anything because i feel that the future can easily be changed and why would i want to write Brooklyns' future down when it could change the same way as mine. I have a few more stories in the works and i will be continuing the others on my page. so thank you and i hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as i have enjoyed writing it. **

**twitter - (at)intechnicolor_**

**one last review ;) ?**


End file.
